


Por eso me encantan los geeks

by greenandboo



Series: Por eso me encantan... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Were-Creatures, harry tops, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Por eso me encantan... #01[Chuck-Herbert]by T. A. ChaseEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Harry Davidson es un detective de homicidios de Boston, lo que supone un obstáculo en sus relaciones. Es difícil encontrar a alguien que se adapte a sus horarios de locos. Además, Harry tiene una aversión a la tecnología moderna. En su lugar, le gustan los deportes, la cerveza y autos clásicos.

¿Cómo iba a saber, que la planificación de la muerte inminente de su nuevo teléfono le pondría en contacto con un lindo geek1, con predilección por los duros y "un poco fuera de contacto con los nuevos aparatos" hombres maduros?

Louis Pommerest nunca ha estado en una cita ni siquiera besó a un hombre. Oh, sabe que es gay. Él hizo todos los experimentos para asegurarse de que era cierto, no está pasando por una fase de rebeldía o una reacción instintiva, porque las mujeres le dan un miedo de muerte. Pero para Lou, es más fácil esconderse detrás de su investigación y soñar con como sería tener un novio. Sin embargo, salvar a un teléfono caro de una muerte temprana lo pone en contacto con un detective maduro.

De repente, Lou desearía saber cómo coquetear, ya que le encantaría tomar algunas lecciones de la clase sensual del sexi Harry

1Geek - Es un término que se utiliza para referirse a la persona fascinada por la tecnología y la informática.El término «geek» en español está relacionado sólo con la tecnología, a diferencia del uso del término geek en inglés, que tiene un significado más amplio y equivalente al término español friki.

Consultar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Chuck-Harry|Herbert-Louis]


	2. Capítulo 1

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente su teléfono, maldiciendo a Dios y a cada inteligente persona que creó tan mala invención. Sonaron las alegres campanas, y luchó contra el grito que amenazaba con rasgar fuera de su garganta.

¿Qué lo llevó a aceptar la estúpida cosa? Su jefe le juró que necesitaba uno. Que así sería capaz de encontrarlo más rápido, pero nunca entendió la aversión de Harry a la electrónica.

Las alegres campanas sonaron de nuevo y levantó la mano para lanzarlo debajo del autobús más cercano. Harry estaba seguro de que Summerson aceptaría la excusa del accidente. No era su culpa que tropezará y saliera volando de su mano. Una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro. 

―Espera. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

El instrumento ofensivo parecía volar de su mano y no, hacia la carretera, como él pretendía. Harry se volvió para mirar al hombre que se atrevió a interrumpir la próxima destrucción de su teléfono.

―Sólo si puedes hacer que deje de sonar.―dijo Harry señalando hacia el objeto rectangular que tenía en sus manos.

Brillantes ojos verdes parpadearon detrás de unas gruesas gafas.

―¿Intentaste contestarlo?

Harry inhaló, repitiendo en silencio el mantra que su terapeuta le dio para calmar su temperamento.

―Si supiera como contestarlo, lo habría hecho ya.

Un temblor de los labios gruesos y Harry sabía que el hombre se estaba riendo de él. La indignación se disparó a través de él. Arrastró su mirada sobre el hombre más bajo, tratando de ahogar su propia risa. Unos rizos negros,muy largos, sobresalían al azar, Harry suponía que no fue hecho a propósito. Holgados pantalones vaqueros colgaban de las delgadas caderas y una andrajosa camiseta apenas cubría su plano y pálido vientre. Destartalados zapatos deportivos completaban el conjunto, junto con una bolsa de mensajero negra colgada en cruz sobre el pecho.

―¿Nadie te mostró cómo usarlo cuando lo conseguiste? ―Abrió el teléfono y empezó a apretar botones.

―Yo estaba ocupado. Mi jefe me lo lanzó cuando salía a un caso. ―Harry se cruzó de brazos y trató de no poner mala cara―. No necesito un teléfono nuevo.

―Tienes diez mensajes de voz.

Sus elegantes y largos dedos de la mano sostuvieron el teléfono frente a la cara de Harry, dejándole ver el número de mensajes.

―Grandioso. El primero de ellos es, probablemente, de mi madre y los otros nueve son para quejarse que nunca la llamó.

Sus labios temblaron de nuevo, y Harry quería preguntar si tenía un tic nervioso o algo así, porque Dios sabía, que el niño no se reiría de él.

―Bien, si tú haces esto y pulsas este botón, puedes ir a los mensajes.

Los dedos del hombre volaron sobre los pequeños botones, y Harry ni siquiera trato de seguir lo que estaba haciendo. El Señor sabía que no iba a conservar la cosa. Tenía su localizador y eso era bastante, a pesar de que la estúpida cosa no siempre funcionaba. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que tendía a olvidarse de cargar la batería.

―Tienes razón. Son de tu mamá.

Rodando los ojos, Harry hizo un gesto vago.

―Simplemente elimínalo. He oído todo lo que tiene que decir.

―En realidad, quiere que vayas a cenar esta noche, porque tu hermanita estará allí. Y no la has visto en un mes. Piensa que has estado evitando a la familia. ―El extraño Inclinó la cabeza―. ¿Por qué evitas a tu familia? Joder, si mis padres recordaran que estoy vivo y quisieran que yo fuera a cenar, estaría allí en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

―¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ―Harry comprobó su reloj.

Todavía le quedaba tiempo en su hora de almuerzo. Tomaría un perro caliente del vendedor de la esquina antes de entrar.

―Ninguno. Hijo único. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener un montón de hermanos y hermanas. Hubiera sido muy divertido, construir fuertes e ir de picnic. Podríamos haber hecho cosas para la feria de la ciencia y practicar para el concurso de ortografía. Muy divertido ―murmuró el niño.

Harry resopló.

―Niño, no quiero reventar tu burbuja, pero tengo seis hermanos y hermanas, todos menores. No es tan divertido. Hay un montón de discusiones, bromas y las chicas monopolizan el cuarto de baño. No había mucha soledad o silencio tampoco. Confía en mí, no creo que lo disfrutaras.

―No soy un niño. Tengo veinticinco años. Aunque estoy seguro de que eso no es tan viejo como tú. Tal vez por eso me estás llamando, niño. Tratando de actuar todo superior y maduro. Mi nombre es Lou. ―Le tendió la mano.

Sorprendido por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Lou, Harry le estrechó la mano sin decir nada. Dios, el chico era lindo. Claro, Harry se sentía como un pervertido, comiéndose con los ojos al hombre más joven, pero gracias a Dios era mayor de lo que parecía.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Santa vaca!, eres alto y caliente. ¿Eres gay? ―Lou se estremeció―. No debería haber dicho algo como eso. Ahora es probable que me arrastres a un callejón y golpees la mierda fuera de mí por lanzarme sobre ti. No lo hacía realmente. Sólo tengo un problema para mantener las cosas en mi cabeza. Ellas tienden a derramarse mientras hablo. No te enojes conmigo.

―Niño, toma un respiro. Soy gay, así que estás a salvo. Gracias por decir que soy caliente. Siempre es bueno conseguir un cumplido, pero realmente necesitas controlar lo que dices o vas a obtener una patada en el culo. ―Harry tomó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Se desharía de él antes de regresar a la comisaría.

Lou enganchó su bolsa de mensajero sobre su hombro, metió la mano por sus rizos oscuros, y suspiró.

―Lo sé, pero tengo tantas cosas pasando en mi cabeza, que simplemente no tengo la energía para censurar lo que digo. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿por qué tengo que preocuparme de mirar lo que digo? Los demás deberían tener que lidiar con ello.

Harry tomó a Lou por el codo y llevó al hombre más bajo lejos de la acera, mientras que Lou charlaba con él. Terminaron junto a un vendedor de perros calientes en la esquina, y Harry decidió que conseguiría uno allí mismo, en lugar de con el tipo que se situaba fuera de la comisaría. Ese hombre siempre le gritaba acerca de como el crimen arruinaba las calles y toda esa mierda. Harry escuchaba lo suficiente de su propia familia, no necesitaba escucharlo también del tipo que le daba de comer.

―¿Quieres uno?

Lou arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios.

―¿Estás bromeando? ¿Sabes toda la mierda que ponen en los perros calientes? Nada de eso es bueno para ti.

―No te preocupes, Lou. Tengo una lista de todas las cosas poco saludables impresa y clavada en mi tablero de anuncios. Tener dos médicos en la familia asegura que conozca todos los ingredientes terribles, de todas las cosas que me encanta comer. Apuesto a que sabes lo que ponen en los Twinkie2 para asegurar que van a sobrevivir a un holocausto nuclear.

―Umm... no. ¿De verdad? ―Los ojos de Lou se iluminaron―. Eso podría ser un gran experimento. No tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana. Voy a tener que planear algo para averiguarlo. Me encantaría saber.

―No, no lo hagas, o dejaras de comerlos para siempre. ―Harry tomó dos perros calientes del vendedor, sólo con mostaza para aderezar.

―Nunca he comido un Twinkie―admitió Lou.

2Twinkie - Un twinkie o Submarino como es llamado en México es un pastelito relleno de crema. Los submarinos están elaborados de una masa esponjosa rellena de crema en su interior (―Golden Sponge Cake with Creamy Filling―) fue creado por la marca Hostess.

Harry se congeló, con un perro caliente a pocos centímetros de su boca, y miró a Lou.

―No has comido un Twinkie. ¿Eran tus padres amantes de la granola o algo así?

―¿Qué tiene eso que ver con los Twinkies? No, nunca comía con ellos. Por lo general comía con el cocinero, y Marie siempre se aseguró de que tuviera una comida saludable.

―¿Nunca compartiste el almuerzo con un amigo y probaste las Oreo o algo así?

Lou agachó la cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

―Fui a un internado. No tenía ningún amigo.

―Hmmm... ―Harry se terminó los perros calientes y se limpió las manos en una servilleta―. Te sugiero que te detengas en una tienda de comestibles y compres cosas dulces. Oreos, Twinkies, pastelillos Hostess. Todo ese azúcar garantizará que te pongas nervioso.

―¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

―Para experimentar algo diferente. ―Sonó su teléfono―. Mierda.

Abrió el teléfono y pulsó el botón.

―Sí.

―Davidson, vuelve aquí. Tenemos un cuerpo ―su compañero, Petrovic, gruñó en su oído

―. Está bien. Estoy a unas cuadras de distancia, tomando el almuerzo. Iré directo allí.

Harry logró apagar el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Lo tiraría a la basura de camino a casa.

―Fue un placer conocerte, Lou. Te diré un secreto. Creo que eres lindo. ―Se inclinó y rozó un beso en los labios de Lou―. Ve y consigue algunas Oreos y leche, niño. Créeme, no has probado nada mejor en tu vida.

Se alejó, pero le susurró algo al mirar hacia atrás. Cuando lo hizo, Lou aún estaba allí de pie, con sus dedos presionados contra su boca y una expresión bastante sorprendida en su rostro.

Harry le guiñó un ojo y se volvió con un poco de arrogancia en su paso. Sí, para ser un hombre mayor, todavía tenía...

(...)

―Hey, Harry, tengo a alguien que me gustaría que conocieras.

Levantó la vista de su cena hacia los ojos de su hermana menor, Jessie, con sospecha. Sus hermanas habían estado tratando de establecerlo desde que se enteraron que era gay. Era como si tuvieran cien amigos gay simplemente sentados esperando por él para sentarse a sus pies. Oh, no era tan malo. Algunos de los chicos eran agradables y con algunos había salido una o dos veces, pero con el tiempo su trabajo se ponía en el camino y nada iba más allá de una cita o dos.

Por alguna razón, la gente no podía hacer frente a las largas jornadas y a las cosas terribles que marcaron su psique. No siempre podía dejar el trabajo en la comisaría. Había noches en que no dormía en absoluto, porque su mente corría con los pensamientos y posibilidades. Las imágenes de los muertos perseguían su sueño.

―Gracias, pero no. Te dije la última vez que no quería que me conectes con nadie. ―Negó antes de volverse hacia su madre―. ¿Has oído hablar de John últimamente?

John era su hermano menor y estaba sirviendo en el ejército, estacionado en Afganistán en este momento. Era difícil para John conseguir tiempo para llamar, así que todos confiaban en su madre para pasar las noticias sobre su hermano.

―No. Me temo que las cosas podrían no ir bien para él. ―Mamá lo miró―. Tú sabrías esto si alguna vez me devolvieras la llamada. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un teléfono celular si no vas a contestar?

―Esa cosa me odia, mamá. Sigue eliminando los mensajes que me envías. Me las arreglé para conseguir la invitación a la cena, así que pensé que venía a ponerme al día con Jessie.

Su hermana giró los ojos, y él ocultó su sonrisa. Sí, Jessie olía la mierda desde el otro lado de la mesa.

―Yo digo que eso es una mierda Harry. Sabemos que odias la tecnología. ¿Cómo encontraste la manera de ver tus mensajes? ―Luke, el hermano más cercano a él en edad, se acomodó en su silla y le sonrió burlonamente.

Harry tomó un trago de cerveza y lo ingirió antes de contestar.

―Un tipo pequeño y lindo consiguió los mensajes del teléfono para mí.

―Genial. ¿Cómo encontraste un chico guapo que te ayude mientras que yo busco en los clubes cada fin de semana y no puedo encontrar un maldito hombre que no esté interesado en una sola noche o esté casado y busquen hacer trampa?

Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Debbie, su hermana de en medio.

―Creo que tiene más que ver con tu gusto en hombres que con mi habilidad para encontrar chicos guapos.

―Silencio, todos. El joven de Jessie suena maravilloso, Harold. Deberías considerar tomar su número y llamarlo. No te estás volviendo más joven. No quiero que estés solo cuando tu padre y yo ya no estemos.―Su madre se inclinó más y le acarició la mano.

Gimiendo, escondió su cara entre las manos. ―Mamá, no soy de mediana edad ni nada de eso. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a estar solo cuando estoy bendecido con tres hermanos y tres hermanas que tengo que cuidar?

Las protestas sonaron y los argumentos poco amistosos llenaron el aire. Harry terminó su comida sin tener que hablar de su vida personal con su madre o en el resto de su familia.

No era que no quisiera a un hombre con el cual pasar el resto de su vida. Sería muy bueno tener a alguien al volver a casa y cocinar, pero su elección de carrera no se prestaba para sólidas relaciones.

No era el único que tenía problemas. Incluso muchos de los policías heteros tenían dificultades para mantener sus matrimonios. Harry comprendió que se necesitaba una persona especial para quedarse con un policía. Él sólo no había tenido la suerte de encontrar a esa persona todavía. Dentro de su corazón, mantuvo la esperanza ardiente que él encontraría al hombre perfecto pronto.

(...)

―Oh, Dios mío.―Gimió Lou mientras mordía el esponjoso pastel amarillo. Se lamió la crema de los labios.

El desconocido tenía razón. Los Twinkies eran la prueba de que había un Dios y Él amaba a los seres humanos. ¿Por qué nadie nunca le habló de estos maravillosos pequeños pasteles amarillos rellenos de deliciosa crema? O de las galletas blanco y negro —deliciosas por su propia cuenta— pero cuando se sumergían en leche, se volvían de otro mundo.

Él gimió de nuevo cuando abrió y se comió otro Twinkie.

―Lou, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Mirando hacia arriba, sonrió cuando Jessie, una de las nuevas contrataciones en la compañía farmacéutica donde trabajaba, caminó dentro. Ella miró el medio devorado bocado en su mano. 

―¿Estás comiendo un Twinkie?

Él asintió alegremente. ―Estos son maravillosos. ¿Has comido uno antes?

Ella se sentó a través de la mesa de él. ―Por supuesto, los he comido. Mis hermanos, hermanas, y yo que rogábamos a nuestros padres para conseguir estos como golosina en la noche. Aunque mi hermano mayor siempre quería Oreos en su lugar.

Jessie sacudió la cabeza, obviamente confundida, acerca de lo que posee a alguien a elegir una galleta sobre un Twinkie.

―Las Oreo son increíbles. Me detuve en la tienda de comestibles en mi camino a casa anoche y compre un montón de ellas, junto con algo de leche. Nunca supe lo maravillosas que estas podrían ser. Todo lo que pensaba, en realidad, era en todas las cosas dentro de ellas que son malas para ti. ―Se mordió el labio inferior y se detuvo―. Lo estoy haciendo otra vez.

―¿Haciendo qué? ―Jessie reforzó el codo en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en su mano para estudiarlo.

―Estoy balbuceando. Tengo la mala costumbre de hablar mucho sin dejar que nadie más hable. Pero, Dios, no puedo creer que mi cocinero nunca me dio uno de estos. Ya sabes, el tipo que conocí ayer por la tarde fue el que me habló de ellos. Pensé, qué diablos, es tan increíblemente hermoso, estas delicias no pueden ser tan malas. Por supuesto, él comía dos perros calientes de un vendedor de la esquina. ―Lou arrugó la nariz.

―Wow, le debe gustar vivir peligrosamente. Yo no comería uno de esos aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. He escuchado todas las historias de horror sobre lo que está en esas cosas. Dos de mis hermanos son médicos y nos han dado al resto de nosotros una lista de todos los alimentos que son realmente malos para nosotros.

Lou le ofreció uno de sus Twinkies. Lo tomó con una sonrisa. A él le agradaba, a pesar de que no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella. Probablemente terminarían trabajando juntos. Su sección de investigación necesitaba más mano de obra, y Jessie estaba sumamente recomendada por los profesores de su universidad. Todavía tenía que terminar su doctorado, pero Lou sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la gente la llamara Dra. Jessie Davidson.

―Hmmm...―Jessie tarareaba mientras mordía el pastel, tan cautivada por la Twinkie como estaba él.

―Lo sé. ¿No son maravillosos? ―Lanzó la envoltura vacía sobre una pila de plástico transparente.

Hurgando en la pila, ella lo miró. ―¿Cuántas de estas cosas te has comido, Lou?

―Oh, no lo sé. Compré dos cajas la noche anterior. Debo de haber comido una caja entera anoche, y traje la otra caja para el almuerzo de hoy. Además, tengo Oreos también. ¿Quieres algunas de ellas? ―Empujó sobre la caja del almuerzo que había traído con él―. Jessie, ¿alguna vez has besado?

―Ummm...

―Tal vez yo no debería estar preguntando estas cosas. Quiero decir, acabamos de conocernos el otro día, pero tú eres la única persona cercana a mi edad, a pesar de que eres mayor que yo. Si te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda, por favor dímelo. No tengo ni idea de cómo hablar con la gente. Yo fui hijo único e iba a una escuela privada donde los otros niños se reían de mí. Soy mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de la gente, lo que los hace celosos, por lo que tienden a burlarse de mí.

―Lou. ―Jessie puso su mano sobre Lou―. Respira profundamente. Pienso que tanta azúcar no puede ser una buena cosa para ti.

―El azúcar no tiene nada que ver con mi forma de hablar. Siempre hablo de esta manera. Cielos, eres linda. Me recuerdas al tipo que conocí ayer. Él me beso. ¿Ya te lo dije?

Y lo que el beso fue. Perfecto en todos los sentidos—aunque Lou no tenía punto de referencia con que compararlo—pero fue maravilloso. Se puso caliente de sólo pensar en ello y en el tipo que lo había besado.

―¿Besaste a un tipo que acababas de conocer ese mismo día?―Jessie frunció el ceño―. ¿Sueles trabajar así de rápido?

―¿Rápido? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no lo besé. Él me besó a mí. Espera... ¿no se supone que tengo que dejarlo hacer eso? No era como si fuera un asesino en serie ni nada. Quiero decir tenía una placa, por lo que asumí que era un policía o algo así.

Supongo que podría haber sido un guardia de seguridad. ¿Los guardias de seguridad tienen placas?

Sus pensamientos corrían a través de su cabeza. No había habido nada amenazador en el hombre. Dios, si hubiera sido un idiota, se habría alejado de Lou mientras divagaba, pero a pesar de que parecía un poco conmocionado, al igual que Jessie lo estaba hace un momento, no parecía irritado por la verborrea que salía de la boca de Lou.

―Le dije que era totalmente caliente, entonces me entró el pánico porque podría haber sido hetero y no quería obtener una patada en el culo. Eso me ha pasado un par de veces. ―Se desplomó en su asiento, con los dedos en uno de los envoltorios plásticos.

―He sido besada, pero tienes que prometerme que no les dirás a mis hermanos. Soy el bebé de la familia y no les gusta pensar que he crecido. No soy virgen tampoco. ―Ella le hizo un guiño y se puso de pie, vagando por la máquina expendedora para comprar un refresco.

Por mucho que él quería dejar escapar que era virgen, logró hacerse con el control de su lengua rebelde antes de que admitiera su vergüenza. Se inquieto mientras Jessie regresaba a la mesa.

―Entonces ¿cómo luce este hombre entre los hombres? ―Ella cruzó las piernas y se acomodó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Lou cerró los ojos y trajo una imagen del hombre a su mente. ―Alto. Quiero decir realmente alto, como 1.95 cm. más ó menos, y grande, pero no gordo. Parecía muy musculoso. Vestía un traje, y no conseguí un buen vistazo de su cuerpo, aunque parecía estar en forma. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros como tú. Es mayor que nosotros dos. ―Él hizo una mueca―. No como de mediana edad, ni nada de eso. Es maduro y no me trata como un completo idiota.

Una risita estalló de él, y Jessie le levantó una ceja. Hizo un gesto con la mano.

―Creo que salvé a su teléfono de tener una muerte prematura. Lo seguí por una o dos cuadras, viendo como se quejaba y jugaba con la cosa. Cuando se detuvo en la acera y lo apretó en su mano, solamente tuve esta sensación de que iba a lanzarlo hacia la calle. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Era una muy bonita pieza de tecnología.

Jessie entrecerró los ojos. ―¿Dónde conociste a este ejemplar?

―Uh. ―Arrugó la cara, tratando de recordar en dónde había terminado su caminata desde la biblioteca hasta la estación de metro. Lou tendía a perderse con facilidad debido a que no ponía suficiente atención por dónde iba.

―Creo que fue cerca de tres cuadras de una de las estaciones de policía. La única razón porque lo recuerdo fue porque vi a varios hombres uniformados que recorrían uno de los edificios. Dios, a algunos hombres no se les debería permitir usar uniformes. Es suficiente para hacer que un hombre se ahogue en baba.

Una curiosa expresión pasó por el de Jessie. ―¿Conseguiste un número o un nombre al menos?

―No. Me olvidé por completo de conseguir algo como eso, y no creo que, a pesar de que me besó, estuviera interesado en mí. Sé que su madre estaba molesta acerca de que él no había visto a su hermana pequeña en un mes y el hecho de que no ha estado para la cena familiar por un tiempo. Dijo que tenía una gran familia y era el mayor.

Suspirando, Lou arrugó las envolturas y empujó el respaldo de su silla poniéndose de pie. Las tiró a la basura y empacó el resto de sus galletas. Jessie sorbió su refresco y lanzó la lata en el cesto de reciclaje. Salieron de la cafetería y deambularon de regresó hacia el laboratorio, donde habían estado trabajando.

Lou necesitaba girar su mente de nuevo a sus experimentos, pero los pensamientos de su primer beso no lo dejaban en paz. Después de tomar su bata de laboratorio de la percha de la parte de atrás de la puerta, se la puso, luego le entregó la suya a Jessie.

―¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberías venir conmigo a una de mis cenas familiares. Tengo una familia bastante grande también. Mi mamá te amará, y me encantaría que conocieras a mi hermano mayor.

―¿Por qué? ¿Es gay? ¿Eres una de esas personas que tratan de emparejar a su hermano gay con todos los hombres gay que conocen? Porque no creo que eso sea correcto. Creo que las dos personas deben tener algo en común antes de ir a una cita. No dices que es una cita, ¿verdad? Estoy haciendo suposiciones. Solo dices que vaya a cenar. ―Lou se quitó las gafas y las limpió con cuidado antes de ponerlas de nuevo sobre su nariz.

Jessie se echó a reír, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago y se inclinó, apenas logró mantenerse en pie. Él no le hizo caso y regresó a su análisis. Finalmente, cuando se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y contuvo el aliento, puso la mano sobre su hombro.

―No me estoy riendo de ti. Creo que serías perfecto para mi hermano. Tiende a ser de una clase muy seria de tipo y tú sacudirías su pequeño mundo perfecto. ―Jessie lo abrazó―. Sólo ven a cenar conmigo un domingo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Aunque las cosas no funcionen entre Harry y tú, me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia. Tú y yo vamos a ser buenos amigos, Lou.

―¿Tenemos algo en común? Harry debe ser inteligente. Él es tú hermano, después de todo. Puede ser que sea inexperto, pero tengo que pensar que se necesita algo más que sólo que nosotros dos seamos inteligentes.

―De los Twinkies y las Oreos, ¿cuál te gusta más?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pensó cuidadosamente acerca de su respuesta.

―Después de haber probado un montón de los dos, tengo que decir que mis favoritas son las Oreos.

Ella aplaudió en señal de triunfo. ―Ahí lo tienes. La merienda favorita de Harry son las Oreos y un vaso de leche justo antes de ir a la cama.

Hmmm... No estaba convencido que compartir un refrigerio favorito era la mejor base para una relación, pero estaba tentado a ir y experimentar una verdadera cena familiar. Nunca había tenido una cuando aún vivía en su casa. La mayoría de las veces había comido sus comidas solo o en la cocina con el cocinero.

Podría ser un estudio de campo interesante ver cómo las familias normales interactuaban unas con otras.

―Creo que podría llegar en algún momento. Tendría que revisar mi agenda para asegurarme de que no tengo nada más en juego―mintió Lou, a través de sus dientes.

No tenía un horario porque rara vez hacía algo además de trabajar y pasar el rato en su apartamento jugando videojuegos. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría ajustarse a una cena en algún momento.

―Grandioso. Voy a preguntarle a mi mamá qué día sería el mejor para ella y me pongo en contacto contigo.

Parecía emocionada y Lou no pudo evitar estar un poco entusiasmado acerca de ello también. Tal vez él conseguiría un nuevo amigo fuera de esto, si no una cita.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry gruñó ante el sonido de "Living La Vida Loca" a todo volumen desde su bolsillo.

Petrovic sonrió y se alejó.

Después de cavar en el bolsillo, Harry dio un tirón a su teléfono y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía quién lo estaba llamando, y no quería hablar con Jessie. Desde la última cena familiar juntos, Jessie había estado llamándolo sobre arreglar una cita con este gran hombre que ella conocía.

Todo lo que Harry sabía era que los grandiosos chicos de Jessie tendían a no estar con un detective de homicidios acercándose a la mediana edad quien podría mantenerse en forma, pero que no ganaba el suficiente dinero para mantener el lujo al que se habían acostumbrado. Tambien estaban, los que les encantaba la idea de que llevaba una pistola y esposas, y querían que los esposara a la cama y los golpeara.

Cristo, estaba demasiado viejo para jugar a juegos kinky como esos. No quería ser el papi o el maestro de ningún hombre. Todo lo que quería era encontrar a un tipo al que no le importará que su pareja podría tener que dejar su cama en medio de la noche porque la violencia tuvo lugar en alguna parte en la ciudad. Quería a un hombre que no lo despreciara porque nunca consiguió un grado avanzado en nada. Toda su experiencia vino de la vida, no de los libros.

Harry sería el primero en admitir que no era particularmente inteligente con los libros, pero había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora sin una maestría o un doctorado. Dejó a sus hermanos hacer todo el esfuerzo escolar.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y Petrovic se volvió, agarró el teléfono de su mano y lo contestó.

―Hey, Jessie, eso es un tono, el que elegiste para el teléfono de Harry. ―Rio Petrovic―. Por supuesto, yo sabía que tú lo escogiste. Harry todavía no ha descubierto la manera de contestar una maldita llamada telefónica. Sí, está aquí de pie mirándome. Hablamos más tarde, Jessie.

Su compañero le tendió el teléfono. ―Es tu hermana.

―No jodas, Sherlock. ―Arrancó el teléfono de la mano de Petrovic y se acercó a la pared de ventanas con vistas a las calles de la ciudad―. Hola, Jessie.

―¿Por qué no respondes al teléfono? ¿Qué pasa si algo le hubiera sucedido a mamá o a papá? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir localizarte?

Harry hizo una mueca. ―Podrías haber llamado la central y ellos me habrían transferido la llamada.

―¿Y si hubiese sido una emergencia, Harry?

―¿Es una emergencia, Jessica?

El silencio que llegó a través del teléfono le dijo lo que pensaba.

―Es no y todavía sigo diciendo que no. Estoy seguro de que el tipo es realmente una gran persona, pero no creo que le guste ir a un partido de fútbol conmigo este fin de semana.

―Me pregunto si alguna vez ha visto un partido de fútbol ―murmuró Jessie.

Harry frunció el ceño. ―Estás bromeando. ¿Qué hombre no ha visto un juego? ¿Dónde ha estado viviendo, bajo una roca en alguna parte? ―El hizo una pausa―. Oh, espera, trabaja contigo. Probablemente ha estado encerrado en un laboratorio en alguna parte desde que nació.

―Harry, eso no es muy agradable. No todo el mundo entiende o disfruta de los deportes como lo haces tú. ―Jessie resopló un suspiro engañado―. Está bien. Te dejó en paz acerca de que le pidas salir.

―U-hm... nunca cedes así de fácil.

Y esa era la verdad. Jessie obtuvo su tenaz habilidad de pit bull de su madre, para agarrar algo y resistir hasta que cedía. Mamá era un incordio campeón.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz acerca de la cita?

Jessie vaciló, y Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que iba a lamentar lo que ella le pidiera.

―Dos cosas.

―Ahora espera. Tú sólo me das una cosa. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer dos cosas para ti?

―Porque quieres que pare de molestarte mucho más de lo que yo quiero que hagas lo que te voy a pedir.

Mierda. Ella tenía razón. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo.

―Está bien. Dímelo.

―En primer lugar, quiero que vengas a lo de nuestros padres para la cena del domingo del siguiente fin de semana. No voy a decir este domingo porque sé que tienes entradas.

―¿Quiénes estarán allí?

―Todos nosotros. Ah, y Luke llevará a una chica para que le echemos un vistazo.

Que Dios ayude a la mujer. Quería saber su nombre y llamarla para advertirle. Quería sugerirle que corriera mientras aún podía antes de que fuera absorbida por el agujero negro de la familia. Infierno, Harry no estaba seguro de que alguna vez sometería a un hombre a cenar con su familia. Tal vez cinco años después de que se mudaran juntos.

―Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitan allá? Espósenla a la silla cuando decida que todos han tenido demasiada salsa antes de que ella llegara allí. ―Se rio entre dientes.

El último tipo que Debbie llevó a conocer a la familia los declaró locos a todos y salió de la casa. Habían pasado el resto de la noche estallando en risas. Al principio, Debbie no había creído que sus bromas eran graciosas, pero ella se dio cuenta de que cualquier hombre que no podía tomar sus bromas no era el hombre adecuado para ella. No es como que podría haber abandonado a su familia por él. Eso nunca sucedería. Mamá la habría perseguido y acampado sobre sus escalones de la entrada hasta que Debbie la reconociera.

Donald era el único de ellos que estaba casado, y su esposa estaba tan loca como el resto. Aceptó las bromas de la familia e instigó algunas propias. La sobrina y el sobrino de Harry iban a ser unos santos terrores cuando llegaran a la escuela.

―No. Solo creo que es importante que todos estemos allí para apoyar a Luke. Realmente debe de importarle ella si está dispuesto a arriesgarse y presentárnosla.

―¿Ya la ha investigado mamá?

―Las tías no han oído nada acerca de su familia, por lo que es una buena cosa.

―Jessie, ¿por qué alguien cuerdo querría ser parte de nuestra familia? ―Harry apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana.

―Debido a que tan locos como somos, nos amamos unos a otros. Nos podemos molestar, malditamente, unos a otros, pero Dios nos libre de que alguien moleste a uno de nosotros.

―Correcto.

Petrovic le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Miró por encima y vio a su compañero que le decía con un gesto que los estaban llamando.

―Tengo que irme.

―Pero no te dije que era la segunda cosa que necesitaba.

Podía oír el puchero en su voz.

―No te preocupes. Llámame mañana, y responderé el teléfono. Me lo puedes decir entonces.

―Gracias. Te quiero.

―También te quiero. ―Se las arregló para terminar la llamada y meter el teléfono de nuevo a su bolsillo.

―Sabes, a cualquier delincuente que traemos lo aterras a muerte, pero si alguno de ellos te viera hablando con los miembros femeninos de tu familia, sabrían qué clase de blandengue más grande eres.

―No me jodas, Petrovic.―El insulto no tenía ningún calor.

Petrovic y él habían trabajado juntos durante cinco años y el hombre lo conocía bien. Era cierto. Si hubiera sido cualquiera de sus hermanos, habría sido capaz de mantenerse al menos un día más o menos antes de ceder a lo que querían. Pero tenía a una de sus hermanas, o a su mamá llamando, y rodaba como un gran oso de peluche.

Era bastante embarazoso, considerando todas las cosas.

―¿Qué quiere?

Se dirigieron al piso de abajo a uno de los coches de la unidad. Harry atrapó las llaves que Petrovic le lanzó. Después de que se pusieran en camino hacía la escena, Harry gruñó.

―Quiere que vaya a la cena del domingo.

―¿Qué pasa con el juego? Has estado hablando de ir al partido de los Jets desde hace meses. ―Petrovic parecía sorprendido de que Harry considerará renunciar al juego para aplacar a Jessie.

―Nah. Me dijo que podría ir a la cenar de la próxima semana. Sabe el tiempo que me llevó conseguir estas entradas. ¿Seguro que no puedes ir?

Petrovic negó. ―Diablos, no. Es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y estoy atrapado para ir a la fiesta.

Harry hizo una mueca de simpatía. Tomaría la locura de su familia por encima de la amargura que corría desenfrenada entre los parientes de Petrovic.

―Lo siento por eso.

―¿Qué es esa segunda cosa que quería que hicieras?

―No tengo ni idea. Estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré de acordar hacerlo, no importa lo que sea.

Llegaron a la escena y se centraron en el asunto del homicidio. No era glamoroso y elegante. La mayoría de las veces, olía y aturdía la mente, ¿qué personas harían cosas como las que vieron ante ellos?

―Cristo, aquí vamos otra vez.

Harry asintió mientras salían del coche.

(...)

―Dios, estoy jodidamente hambriento―Harry se quejó en voz baja mientras salía de la comisaría hacia el vendedor de perros calientes en la esquina.

Trató de evitar comer demasiados perros calientes. Entendía todas las cosas que atraían de ellos, pero a veces estaba tan ocupado, que no tenía otra opción. Le hizo una seña al hombre que tomaría dos de ellos cuando su teléfono sonó.

Esta vez lo contesto, ya que había prometido a Jessie que lo haría cuando ella lo llamara después.

―Oye, Jess, ¿qué es esa segunda cosa que quieres que haga por ti?

―¿No hay una pequeña charla? No, Oye, Jess, ¿cómo estás?

Se frotó la nuca y frunció el ceño. ―Escucha, no me he ido a la cama todavía, y probablemente no lo haré en otras cuatro horas. Me estoy quedando sin paciencia y muy cortó sobre cómo cuidar de cualquier cosa excepto una ducha caliente y mi cama.

Jessie al instante entró en modo de mamá gallina. ―¿Qué pasó? Oh, ¿tomaste este gran caso de asesinato de la alta sociedad? No es de extrañar que hayas estado trabajando toda la noche. Y ahora probablemente estás comiendo perros calientes. No debes comer eso, Harry. Hará tu úlcera un lío.

―Todo el café que he bebido en las últimas veinticuatro horas no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me duele el pecho y mi garganta arde.

Harry miró la comida que el vendedor le ofrecía y suspiró. Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo un gesto para que las dos personas que estaban detrás tomaran los perros. Pagó por ellos y les hizo un gesto agradeciéndoles.

―No podía hacerlo. ¿Te hace sentir mejor? Ahora, yo soy quien va a tener que buscar otra cosa para comer.

―No te preocupes. Voy a llamar a Linda. Estoy segura de que va a enviar a su asistente personal con algún tipo de comida saludable. Es la única además de Donald y Debbie que han leído la lista de cosas saludables que nos dieron.

Después de caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a las puertas de la comisaría, Harry se apoyó contra el enorme pilar de piedra allí. Descansó la parte posterior de su cabeza en el edificio y cerró los ojos.

El sonido de la ciudad se precipito a su alrededor, las bocinas de los coches y gente gritando. La carrera de pisadas de la gente cuando corría de un edificio a otro. Dios, a veces, le gustaba Nueva York. La ciudad se sentía viva en torno a él, pero en otras ocasiones, cuando apenas estaba despierto sobre sus pies, la odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

―No tienes que hacer eso, Jessie. Linda está ocupada con su práctica. No tiene tiempo para preocuparse por la alimentación de su hermano mayor.

―¿Si no tomamos tu cuidado, quién lo hará?―Jessie hizo una pausa―. Me preocupa que estés solo todo el tiempo, Harry. El resto de nosotros, nuestros puestos de trabajo no son tan duros con las emociones como el tuyo. Ves todas las cosas malas que la humanidad hace, y eso me preocupa.

No quería hablar acerca de esto. ―Entonces, ¿qué más quieres que haga por ti, Jessie?

―Oh, ¿podrías traer galletas Oreo y Twinkies para el postre cuando vengas la próxima semana?

Con el teléfono lejos de su oído, lo miró en estado de shock. Después de regresar a su posición anterior, dijo, ―¿Estás bromeando? Mamá lanzará un ataque si me presento con esa mierda para el postre.

―Vamos, Harry. Será genial. Buenos recuerdos de nosotros creciendo y la merienda justo antes de acostarnos.

La súplica en su voz llegó a él en todo momento.

―Está bien. Llevaré Oreos y Twinkies. Asegúrate de que haya leche, porque yo no me como mis Oreos sin leche.

Jessie chilló. ―¡Yay! Él va a caer enamorado de ti al minuto que te vea de pie con ellos.

―¿Él? ¿Quién es él? Será mejor que no me emparejes con nadie.

―Oh, mira la hora. Tengo que llegar a una reunión. ¡Hasta el próximo domingo! 'Adiós.―Ella colgó.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de lanzar su teléfono en medio de la calle. Summerson le había advertido que si perdía otro teléfono, la oficina empezaría a tomar el costo de su cheque de pago y, si Dios sabía, no podía permitirse eso.

Jessie estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, pero esta vez no podía echarse atrás. Lo había prometido y trabajaba duro en mantener su palabra. Por lo menos, iba a conseguir Oreos en la noche.

(...)

―¿Estás segura de que a tus padres no les importa que lleves a alguien contigo para la cena? No quiero entrometerme ni nada. Nunca he estado en una cena familiar antes. ¿Qué se siente?―Lou hizo una pausa.

Jessie se rio. ―Si nunca has tenido amigos, ¿cómo aprendiste a hablar tanto?

Se encogió de hombros. 

―No lo sé. Tal vez porque era sólo yo hablando conmigo mismo, nunca tuve que aprender a escuchar a otra persona o esperar a que me respondan. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo fue crecer con hermanos? ¿Cuántos tienes?

Apoyado en la puerta de su coche, ángulo su cuerpo para poder verla. Era una buena conductora, y envidiaba la facilidad con la que manejaba el auto. Nunca había aprendido a conducir. No había razón desde que vivía en la ciudad y había sido llevado a todas partes cuando era más joven. Ahora que se había librado del conductor, era solo más fácil tomar el transporte público a cualquier lugar donde tuviera que ir.

―Tengo cuatro hermanos y dos hermanas. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, la hora de la cena era libre-para-todo. Todos tratábamos de llamar la atención de nuestros padres y contarles acerca de nuestro día. Finalmente, mamá lo organizó para que cada uno de nosotros tuviera un turno. ―Ella frunció un poco el ceño―. Siempre me pareció un poco injusto, porque en el momento en que me tocaba a mí, todos los demás habían terminado de comer y querían dejar la mesa. Papá no dejaba que hicieran eso, sin embargo. Los obligaba a sentarse ahí y escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir.

―¿Como es tu papá?―Lou estaba fascinado por la dinámica de sus familiares y no podía esperar para estudiarlos en su hábitat natural.

―Es tranquilo y nos ve a todos como si fuéramos animales exóticos que deambulan en medio de un accidente. Papá es directo y no pierde el tiempo. Por lo general sabe en pocos minutos de conocer a alguien si le gusta o no. Debe venir de ser un detective durante tantos años.

―¿Un detective? ¿Fue tu padre un policía?

Una imagen del hombre de pelo oscuro que había conocido el otro día le vino a la cabeza. La polla de Lou se puso rígida y se removió en su asiento. ¿Quién sabía que tenía un fetiche con un policía? Sin embargo, podría ser sólo una fuerte atracción hacia el hombre cuyo teléfono había rescatado. Nunca reaccionó de esa manera a cualquier otro agente de policía que había conocido, no es que hubiera conocido a un montón de ellos.

―Sí. Papá se retiró de la fuerza hace unos diez años. Mi hermano mayor, Harry, es un detective de homicidios. Tercera generación de policías de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

El evidente orgullo que Jessie sentía por su hermano y su padre se mostró en su voz, y Lou se preguntaba si alguna vez había estado orgulloso de cualquier cosa que su familia había hecho. Nada vino a su mente.

―¿Tu abuelo fue un oficial de policía también?

Jessie asintió. ―Anduvo a un ritmo durante toda su carrera. No quiso ser un detective o algo así. Al abuelo le gustaba conocer a la gente que protegía. Era un hombre bueno.

―¿Por qué ninguno de los demás siguieron los pasos de tu papá? Quiero decir, yo hubiera pensado que tal vez alguien más que solo Harry habría elegido hacer cumplir la ley. Las probabilidades son buenas.

―Bueno, hemos entrado a otras áreas en las que ayudamos a mantener la seguridad de las personas. Dos de mis hermanos son abogados. Dos son médicos. John, el hermano más cercano a mí en edad, está en el ejército y sirve en alguna unidad secreta del ejército.―Ella le lanzó una sonrisa―. Soy el bicho raro, para ser honesta. La bioquímica no es realmente una carrera para salvar vidas.

―Pero trabajas en una compañía farmacéutica, en la que haces investigación sobre tratamientos para curar enfermedades terminales. Creo que estás tratando de proteger a la gente. ―Miró por la ventana durante un momento―. Entre en la bioquímica, porque es lo que mis padres hacen y soy bueno en esto. Mi mente sirve para los números y fórmulas. No tanto para el sentido común y habilidades personales, ya sabes.

―Por supuesto, nunca aprendí a tratar con la gente tan bien. Pasé la mayor parte de mi educación separado de los demás debido a mi edad. Ahora, es más fácil simplemente pasar el tiempo solo que intentar iniciar una conversación con un extraño.

Saltó cuando Jessie se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. Lou no estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado tan casualmente. Su familia no era un grupo de personas emocionalmente abiertas. Ellos tendían a actuar más como desconocidos entre sí que como personas que comparten la misma sangre. Sólo demostraba que a veces la familia necesita más que el ADN para conectarlos.

―No te preocupes. Vas a estar bien. Confía en mí, no tendrás que hablar en absoluto si no quieres. No con mi familia. Sólo siéntate y deja que el resto de nosotros lo hagamos.―Ella se echó a reír―. Por lo general es lo que papá y Harry hacen.

―Harry es a quién quieres que conozca.

Jessie asintió. ―Creo que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien, pero si no hay chispa, no se sientan presionados a cualquier otra cosa. Créeme, no estoy tratando de conectarlos porque crea que son perfectos el uno para el otro por el hecho de que ambos son gay.

Lou frunció el ceño, pero permaneció en silencio. Nunca había sido emparejado antes, por lo que no sabía cuál era el protocolo para eso. Tenía miedo de meter la pata y avergonzar a Jessie. Avergonzarse a si mismo era natural en él, pero no quería hacerle daño a ella. Se había convertido en una buena amiga a lo largo de los meses desde que se conocieron. No tenía suficiente como para arriesgarse de perder una.

―Harry odia cuando intento emparejarlo, pero creo que es demasiado exigente y muy apegado a sus formas. Piensa que ningún hombre podría aguantar sus horas locas y los aspectos más deprimentes de su trabajo.

―¿Aspectos deprimentes? ¿De qué tipo?

―Es un detective de homicidios. Trata con cadáveres y asesinatos. Todo tipo de violencia y mierda por el estilo. El pobre hombre ha llegado a ser muy cínico con los años.

―Oh.

―Llegamos.

Jessie se detuvo en una pequeña entrada, blanca, una casa de dos plantas con un porche en el frente. Había coches apretados en la entrada y en la calle.

―Siempre dejan un lugar para mí en el camino de entrada. Supongo que no les gusta la idea de que cruce la calle para llegar a la casa.

Salieron del coche, y Lou miró a Jessie. ―Pero cruzas la calle todo el tiempo alrededor del edificio de la empresa.

Jessie le tomó la mano y tiró de él por el camino hacia el porche. ―Mira, no les gusta pensar en el hecho de que soy un adulto y cuidé de mí misma.

―Sigues siendo el bebé de la familia, Jessie. Ayude a criarte, así que estoy autorizado a ser protector contigo.

La voz profunda procedente de detrás de ellos congeló a Lou sobre sus pasos y causó que su polla se pusiera dura de nuevo. Gimió en silencio, luchando contra la tentación de ajustarse. Oh, Dios mío, había escuchado esa voz antes. Había sido parte de sus fantasías por una semana más o menos desde que por primera vez la había oído en la calle.

De pie en el escalón más alto, poco a poco se dio la vuelta, cuando Jessie se lanzó desde el porche a los brazos del gran hombre de pelo oscuro de pie en la parte inferior de la escalera. Sus ojos casi se cruzaron con el sonido de la risa baja escapando de la garganta del hombre.

―Cuidado, Jess. Si aplastas los Twinkies o las Oreos, no regresaré a conseguir más. Todos van a tener que lidiar con los postres aplastados.

¿Twinkies? ¿Oreos? Lou arrastró su mirada de la barbilla fuerte y la leve sonrisa en los labios delgados para ver que el hombre sostenía una caja de Twinkies en una mano y un paquete de Oreos doble relleno en la otra. Lou se debatía entre quitarle los bocadillos o arrojarse en sus brazos como Jessie.

Debió haber hecho algún ruido, porque esos ojos de un color marrón oscuro pasaron de Jessie a él. La sorpresa y el calor se encendieron en ellos antes de que el hombre parpadeara y volviera su mirada con los ojos entornados hacia Jessie.

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

―¿Saber qué?―Jessie miraba como quien no sabe nada―. Vamos... tenemos que entrar. Sabes que mamá ya tiene la cena lista y sólo está esperando que lleguemos aquí.

―¿Quién es tu amigo, Jessica?―El tono en la voz del hombre advirtió a Lou que esperaba obtener una respuesta.

Jessie agarró la mano de Lou y lo arrastró por las escaleras de donde se encontraban. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre, que ya había calculado debía ser Harry, y se humedeció los labios. Wow... el hombre era grande y era todo lo que Lou podía hacer para evitar escalar en él como a un árbol. Quería los labios de Harry sobre los suyos de nuevo, sólo quería más pasando que un simple beso. Quería lengua y dientes con sus cuerpos aplastados muy juntos como sea humanamente posible.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron como si supiera exactamente qué tipo de pensamientos bailaban en la mente de Lou. ―Hola, Lou.

―Hola, Harry. Sólo sé que eres Harry porque Jessie me habló de ti y que eras quien ella quería que conociera. No es, como, acecharte ni nada para averiguar tu nombre después de que me besaste. Yo no haría eso, no importa lo mucho que me gustó el beso o cuanto me encantaría que lo hagas de nuevo.

Se dio una palmada su mano sobre la boca, y Harry se rio suavemente. El hombre mayor entregó las golosinas a Jessie.

―Aquí, toma estos y dile a mamá que estaremos ahí en unos pocos minutos. Quiero hablar con Lou a solas.

―No lo asustes para ahuyentarlo, Harry ―protestó Jessie―. A mí me gusta.

―Es curioso, Jessie. Sucede que a mí me gusta también. ―Harry dio a Jessie un pequeño empujón―. Ahora, sal de aquí.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que la puerta mosquitera golpeando anunció que estaban solos.

―Así que te gustaría que te bese otra vez, ¿eh?

Harry dio un paso más cerca, y Lou casi cerró los ojos de felicidad en todo el calor irradiando desde el hombre. Respirando profundamente, saboreó el aroma de pino y de cuero flotando desde Harry.

―Oh Dios, sí.―Gimió―. Fue mi primer beso, ya lo sabes, y aunque pienso que fue genial, en realidad no tengo nada con que compararlo. Me hubiera gustado hacer algunos experimentos para ver si fui sólo yo, o si fue realmente un gran beso, pero no conozco a otros tipos con los que me sienta lo suficientemente cómodo para pedirles que me besen.

El estruendo desde la garganta de Harry sonaba como celos. ―Si querías otro beso, todo lo que tenías que hacer es pedírmelo.

―Pero, ¿cómo podía hacer eso cuando yo ni siquiera sabía tu nombre? Pensé en tomar el camino largo a casa todas las noches después del trabajo, sólo en caso de que pudiera encontrarte otra vez. Le dije a Jessie acerca de nuestro encuentro, y debe haber descubierto quién eras por lo que dije. ―Frunció el ceño ligeramente―. Podría haber sido cuando le dije que ella se parecía a ti y que me dijiste que debería intentar comer un Twinkie u Oreos.

―Jessie es una chica muy inteligente.―Harry deslizó una mano alrededor para acunar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lou y se inclinó, su aliento caliente entibiando los labios de Lou―. ¿Te gustaría otro beso? Sólo como un experimento para ver si el primero fue un golpe de suerte.

Lou gimoteo y se acercó más, sin poder asentir con la cabeza porque Harry mantenía sus rizos sujetos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada intensa de Harry. Nunca antes se había sentido como que iba a estallar en llamas sólo por estar cerca de alguien. Nunca antes había tenido la urgencia de desnudarse y ofrecerse a sí mismo frente a todo el mundo, eso lo golpeó sin embargo, temblaba con la necesidad de hacer precisamente eso.

―Calla ahora, pequeño. Te daré lo que quieres.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, dándose cuenta de que Harry sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Justo cuando los labios de Harry lo tocaron, una voz femenina interrumpió.

―Harold, trae a ese muchacho aquí y deja de enloquecer a los vecinos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry casi no escuchó a su madre, porque cuando se apartó, Lou dio un pequeño suspiro de frustración. Harry frotó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior regordete de Lou.

―Sí, ya sé cómo te sientes.―Se rio en voz baja―. No hay nada como tener la polla bloqueada por tu propia madre. Ella tiene razón. No hay necesidad de molestar a los vecinos.

Se dio la vuelta alrededor de Lou y le señaló hacia las escaleras. Apoyando su mano sobre la espalda baja del hombre más pequeño, Harry tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus hormonas. Mierda, ni una sola vez había olvidado donde estaba antes, y ciertamente nunca tuvo el impulso de besar a un chico en el jardín de sus padres.

Su mamá y su papá lo apoyaban, aunque hubieran preferido que no fuera gay. Aún así, vivían en un bonito barrio muy conservador y Harry no quería que su familia fuera hostigada por fanáticos de mente estrecha.

―Pero realmente, realmente quería otro beso tuyo. Me gustaría compararlo con el primero que me diste. Necesito asegurarme de que la química entre nosotros no es un golpe de suerte.― Lou frunció el ceño―. ¿Cómo lo sabría, puesto que todavía soy virgen? Tal vez necesito salir y...

Harry realmente gruñó, y Lou le lanzó una mirada sorprendida. Harry no podía creer los celos posesivos brotando en él. Infierno, sólo había visto a Lou dos veces y estaba listo para poner al hombre en el carrito de compras y llevarlo a su casa y nunca dejarlo salir de ahí. Dios, si eso no lo hacía parecer un acosador.

―Tengo que admitir que no me gusta la idea de que salgas para ser follado por algún extraño, para ver si nuestra química es real o si lo harías con cualquier tipo. ―Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su madre.

Sus cejas se levantaron en señal de desaprobación por su lenguaje, pero miró especulativamente a Lou. ¡Mierda! Él no quería que se hiciera ideas acerca de Lou, no cuando Harry ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería del tipo. Bueno, no estaba seguro si quería algo más aparte de Lou extendido debajo de él mientras molía el impertinente culo del hombre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry trató que su erección bajara después de ese pensamiento. No iba a estar duro alrededor de su mamá. Con la intuición de su mamá, ella ya sentía que a Harry le gustaba Lou. Él lo sabía por la forma en que ella le sonrió a Lou.

―Sarah, ¿Harry aún no entra? La comida se enfría. ―El papá de Harry salió de la sala y sonrió cuando vio a los tres de pie en el pasillo―. Grandioso. Podemos comenzar tan pronto como se sienten.

―¿Quién es este joven, Harold?

Mamá era la única persona que lo llamaba Harold, y podría decir por el tono de su voz que no se movía hasta que Harry los presentara. Se aclaró la garganta.

―Soy Louis Pommerset, señora.―Lou dio un paso hacia adelante y le tendió la mano―. Trabajo con su hija, Jessica, en Burke Pharmaceuticals. De hecho, soy su jefe, por ahora, pero es tan inteligente, que estoy seguro de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que esté dirigiendo su propio equipo de investigación. Me encanta su casa. ¿Ha vivido aquí mucho tiempo? La decoración es maravillosa. ¿Ha hecho todo por su cuenta?

Ambos padres parpadearon cuando Lou siguió hablando. Harry se rio silenciosamente cuando Lou les maniobró a todos ellos en el comedor, donde los otros se sentaron. Jessie le sonrió, obviamente muy orgullosa de sí misma. Al pasar junto a ella hacia su asiento habitual, se inclinó y le susurró:

―Te lo devolveré en algún momento. Sólo recuerda que los reembolsos son una perra.

Lou manejó a los padres de Harry perfectamente, asegurándose de que se sentarán antes que él tomó su lugar junto a Jessie, que lo puso al lado de Harry también. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Lou con la mirada perpleja en sus ojos, ya que el hombre no había dejado de hablar. Por último, Lou hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, y Papá tomó la palabra.

―Encantado de conocerte, Louis. Soy Glen y esta es Karen.

―Por favor, llámame Lou. Sólo mis padres me llaman Louis.

Harry quería besar la nariz arrugada de Lou. Mierda. Sacudió la cabeza. Algo le habló en voz baja, diciendo que Lou podría ser más que una aventura casual. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Harry tuviera que salir de la casa a las tres de la mañana para trabajar un caso? Y ¿no estaría adelantándose? Tal vez Lou sólo quería a alguien que lo jodiera y nada más. El hecho de que sus emociones se estaban empezando a invertir en el hombre más joven no quería decir que Lou fuera para Harry.

Papá fue alrededor de la mesa, presentando a todo el mundo. El único otro nuevo rostro era la novia de Luke, quien no había sido ahuyentada todavía. Esta era la primera cena familiar a la que había asistido, y mientras parecía un poco conmocionada, ella se defendió. Contribuyó a ello que a las hermanas les gustaba. Si no fuera así, podría haber sido realmente incómodo porque eran unas perras con las personas que no les gustaban.

Lou sonreía a cada uno y asintió. Cuando Papá llegó a Harry, Lou sonrió.

―Conocí a Harry un par de semanas atrás, sólo que no sabía que era hermano de Jessie. Lo salvé de lanzar su teléfono a la calle. No creo que a él le guste la tecnología moderna.

Las mejillas de Harry se calentaron mientras que su familia rugía con la simple declaración de Lou. Jessie se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas a la mano de Lou.

―Cariño, eso es un eufemismo, si alguna vez escuche uno.

Las compuertas se abrieron y comenzó la vergüenza. Harry llenó su plato y pasó la comida alrededor mientras bombardeaban a Lou con una historia tras otra de la legendaria mala suerte de Harry con la electrónica y la tecnología.

Lou disparó miradas entre el resto de la familia y él, con los ojos ampliándose ya que cada una llevó a otro desastre. Finalmente, su padre tuvo piedad de él.

―No es tan malo como te están haciendo creer, Lou. Harry prefiere el contacto personal en lugar de la indiferencia que toda esta tecnología hace a la sociedad.

Harry miró a su padre y resopló cuando Glen le hizo un guiño.

―¡Qué montón de mierda!

Lou jadeó cuando Debbie juró.

―No te preocupes. Debbie tiene la peor boca de todos nosotros.―Harry se inclinó para decirle a Lou, asegurándose de que hablaba en voz suficientemente alta para que su hermana escuchara.

―Vete a la mierda, Harry. ―Debbie le enseño el dedo.

Tanto Lou y la chica de Luke miraron boquiabiertos. Los otros se inclinaron en su silla, riendo tan fuerte que las lágrimas rodaron por sus rostros.

―¿Todavía estás deseando tener hermanos? ―Preguntó Jessie a Lou.

Lou asintió. ―Esto es maravilloso. La manera en que interactúan unos con otros. Cada uno compitiendo por la atención de sus padres, sin embargo, permitiendo a los demás expresar su opinión también. Es como una bien aceitada manada de lobos. Todos quieren que el alfa les de su aprobación. Sin embargo, son independientes y cada uno tiene su propia vida para vivir. Puedo ver el amor que tienes para cada uno y eso me entristece no conocí eso con mis padres.

Harry se acercó y tomó la mano de Lou entre las suyas. Apretó suavemente y sonrió cuando Lou le devolvió la mirada.

―Eres más que bienvenido a pedir prestada a mi familia cada vez que quieras, Lou. Confía en mí... después de pasar un día entero con ellos, estarás llamándome para regresarmelos.

La expresión de Lou era seria cuando negó.

―Oh, nunca me cansaría de pasar tiempo con tu familia. Por supuesto, si eso significa que puedo pasar más tiempo contigo, yo estaría aún más encantado porque eres todo en lo que puedo pensar y realmente deseo que me beses de nuevo.

Shock patinó a través del rostro de Lou mientras el hombre más joven estampaba una mano sobre su boca. Desafortunadamente, utilizó la mano de Harry y se golpeó la cara con ambas manos.

―¡Ay!

Luke y su novia repentinamente encontraron sus platos muy interesantes, mientras que el resto de la familia de Harry se mordía los labios para mantener sus burlas. Harry levantó la barbilla de Lou con su mano libre.

―¿Estás bien?

Lou lo miró detrás de sus dedos.

―Principalmente avergonzado. Debes saber que no soy muy bueno en situaciones sociales y que muy fácilmente puedo meter la pata. Así que, si te avergüenzas fácilmente, es posible que desees considerar no salir conmigo. Por supuesto, no creo que alguna vez hayas dicho que en realidad querías salir conmigo, así que tal vez estoy viendo cosas que no son. Nunca he sido muy imaginativo, sin embargo.

Dios, Harry no podía luchar contra eso. Arrastró a Lou a sus brazos y se puso de pie. Karen asintió mientras pasaba.

―Ve, comprueba y asegúrate de que no se lastimó, Harold. Nosotros nos encargamos de los platos. Creo que trajiste el postre Twinkies y Oreos. Jessie trajo leche.

―¿Twinkies y Oreos? Sí, maldición. Han pasado años desde que comí un Twinkie.

Oyó a Donald gritar su aprobación del postre cuando hizo su camino hacia el baño de abajo. Bajó a Lou, dejando al delgado hombre recorrer la longitud de su cuerpo y asegurándose de que Lou sintiera el abultamiento de su erección detrás de la cremallera.

―Oh, wow ―Lou susurró, sus brillantes ojos verdes, enormes detrás de sus gafas―. ¿Yo causé esto?

―Sí, un poco. Lo hiciste.

Harry acunó la cara de Lou en sus manos y revisó asegurándose de que no tuviera moretones ni nada. Lou estudió su rostro con una gran concentración, igual que el hombre lo hizo para memorizar cada ángulo y curva.

―No puedo resistir ―murmuró Harry.

Se inclinó y presionó sus labios con Lou y aceptó el jadeo del hombre felizmente. Mordió a lo largo del regordete labio inferior de Lou antes de barrer con su lengua acariciando a lo largo del labio. Tiró un poco cuando Lou prácticamente trepó en él y envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Harry tropezó y logró inclinarse contra el lavabo, enterrando las manos en los rizos oscuros de Lou mientras se zambullía profundamente en la boca del hombre. Se besaron como si sus propias vidas dependieran de cuanto podían aprender uno del otro. Harry deslizó sus manos hacia abajo de la cintura de Lou para agarrar su culo y apretar sus firmes músculos.

―Oh, mi Dios. ―Gimió Lou, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras se mecía contra la ingle de Harry.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con él y arrastró besos sobre la mandíbula de Lou al pequeño triángulo de piel pulsando en la base de la garganta. Chupó allí cuando Lou se frotó sobre la verga de Harry.

―Dios, podemos estar desnudos... ¿como ahora? Quiero sentirte contra mi piel. Apuesto a que vas a estar caliente y áspero justo como un hombre debe ser. Yo no tengo mucho pelo, pero apuesto a que tú sí. Quiero sentirlo. Quiero chupar tu polla. Quiero tragar tu semen para ver a qué sabe. ¿Será salado o amargo, o ambos?

Lou balbuceó mientras seguía jodiendo con Harry por encima de la ropa, y él se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras su polla se movió en acuerdo con el deseo de Lou de chuparlo. Dios, no podía esperar hasta que estuviera de rodillas delante de él con sus labios envueltos alrededor de su polla.

―¿Cuándo podemos tener sexo? ¿Cuándo puedo verte desnudo? Apuesto a que eres totalmente caliente cuando no estás usando nada de ropa.

La piel de Lou se ruborizó, y Harry apostó a que el hombre estaba a punto de venirse. Llamaron a la puerta y él espetó:

―¿Qué?

―Creo que Lou está bien y queremos comer nuestro postre. No es justo que tengas el tuyo primero.

Harry gruñó cuando Lou se congeló, la sorpresa tensando sus músculos.

―Voy a matar a cada miembro de mi familia, a excepción tal vez de mi papá ―refunfuñó por lo bajo―. Saldremos en un minuto.

―Por supuesto. Le diré a mamá para que no venga a checar a Lou ella misma. ―La voz de Linda tenía un tono malvado de risa.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―Lou se revolvió debajo de él y extendió las manos delante de sus vaqueros―. No puedo creer que casi tuvimos relaciones sexuales en el cuarto de baño de tus padres. No voy a ser capaz de mirarlos a los ojos.

Tratando de no reírse, Harry tomó los hombros de Lou en sus manos y le sonrió. ―No te preocupes. Puede que se burlen un poco de nosotros, pero ellos saben bien como hostigarte al respecto.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo podrían saber más? Por lo que he visto, tu familia no sabe cómo no hostigar a los demás. Es decir, se han estado molestando unos a otros desde que llegamos aquí. ―Lou parecía presa del pánico.

Harry hizo lo que pensó que funcionaría mejor para calmarlo. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Esta vez, su beso fue lento y suave, dándole a Lou algo más en qué pensar. Después de unos minutos, Harry retrocedió.

―Vamos a comer algunas Oreos.

Los ojos de Lou se iluminaron. ―Me encantan las Oreos, especialmente las de doble relleno. Jessie dijo que las Oreos eran tus favoritas también. Esa es una de las razones por las que cree que deberíamos salir.

Harry no podía esperar para escuchar cuales eran las otras razones, pero no estaba tan inclinado a matar a su hermana ya. Lou estaba demostrando ser adorable y sexi, una combinación por la que Harry parecía tener algo.

(...)

Louis nunca se dio cuenta de lo sexi que podría ser ver a alguien mojar una Oreo en leche. Tal vez era la manera en que Harry chupaba la leche de sus dedos después de comer la galleta. O podría ser simplemente todo en lo que el otro hombre se convirtió para Lou. Él no lo sabía y, no tenía ninguna experiencia, no sabía si estaba exagerando o no.

Se movió en su silla, intentó ajustar su pene sin que nadie lo notara, pero Harry lo miró con complicidad. Agachó la cabeza, y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla para llamar su atención. Miró a través de sus pestañas y se ruborizó cuando vio la gran protuberancia en los vaqueros de Harry.

Bueno, gracias a Dios, no era el único que parecía tener alguna extraña perversión con las Oreos, y la leche.

―Oh, Harry, necesito que lleves a Lou a casa. Olvidé por completo que tengo que reunirme con algunos amigos para hacer una investigación.

―¿Podrías posiblemente ser más obvia? ―Glen hizo una mueca y negó a Jessie―. Probablemente no habrías tenido que mentir, por las miradas que Harry ha estado dando a tu amigo allí.

―Mierda ―Harry murmuró en voz baja.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Puedo tomar un autobús o el metro. Lo hago todo el tiempo. No es gran cosa.

Él no quería ser un problema para Harry, sobre todo si iban a salir, o algo.

―¡No!

Lou saltó cuando ambos Jessie y Harry prácticamente le gritaron.

―Ummm... bien.

―Yo te llevaré a casa. No deberías estar deambulando por de la ciudad en la noche solo.

Lou se encontró con la mirada de Harry y vio el deseo ardiendo en los ojos oscuros del hombre. Esperaba que fuera deseo. ¿Subiría Harry a su apartamento y lo besaría otra vez? Dios, quería irse ahora mismo. Luchó contra el impulso de mirar el reloj.

Harry se levantó y se estiró, bostezando cuando lo hizo.

―Trabajé todo el día de ayer y temprano esta mañana. Necesito llegar a casa y dormir. Gracias a Dios, tengo el día libre mañana.

Esa era la señal para que todos tomaran sus cosas y se prepararan para salir.

Jessie abrazó a todos y agarró de la mano a Lou, arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia el porche delantero. Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, Lou atrapó a Harry sonriéndole antes de girarse hacia su madre.

―Entonces ¿te gusta mi hermano mayor? ―Jessie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le sonrió.

―No. No, en absoluto. ―Apenas mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

―No me gustaría ver cómo actúas cuando te gusta alguien. Pensé que Harry te iba a follar en el baño.

Lou se atragantó, avergonzado de nuevo en la forma en que dejó que sus hormonas tomarán el control. No sabía qué decir y forcejeó hasta que dos manos grandes se posaron sobre sus hombros. Flexionándose a la presión, se apoyó en el cálido pecho duro de Harry.

―Jessie, déjalo en paz. No está acostumbrado a nuestro tipo de bromas. Incluso si lo está, estás sobre la línea.

Su vergüenza desapareció cuando Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él más cerca. Lou nunca pensó que tener a alguien más defendiéndolo lo conectaría tanto como al parecer lo hizo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Jessie lo estudió.

―Lo siento si te moleste, Lou. Confía en mí, solo estaba bromeando. ―Les dio a ambos un abrazo antes de bajar las escaleras―. Te veré mañana en el laboratorio. Hablamos después, Harry.

―Debería decir adiós a tus padres. ―Vaciló.

―Nah. No te preocupes. Los verás la próxima semana, estoy seguro. ―Harry mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lou y lo escoltó por debajo del camino a un coche deportivo color burdeos oscuro en la acera.

―Wow. Bonito coche. ¿De qué tipo es? No me sorprende que conduzcas algo como esto. O deberías tener un gran camión todoterreno. Por supuesto, un camión no sería práctico para conducir en la ciudad.―Se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero, pasando la mano sobre el cuero―. Siempre he pensado que los coches como este eran calientes. ¿Qué tipo de coche es este?

Harry subió tras el volante y encendió el coche. El rugido del motor golpeó a Lou bajo la ingle, haciéndolo gemir suavemente.

―Es un Camaro, motor V-815. Auto nuevo el primero que me compré. No me pude resistir.―Harry le guiñó un ojo y se inclino para poner una mano sobre la erección de Lou―. Así estoy todo el tiempo.

Lou cerró los ojos y arqueó las caderas, presionando fuerte contra palma de la mano de Harry.

―Me encantan tus manos en mi cuerpo. Nunca he tenido a alguien tocándome como lo haces tú. Nunca me he tocado. ¿Por qué me afectas? ¿Por qué quiero que hagas cualquier cosa que quieras conmigo? Quiero decir, caería de rodillas y haría lo que quisieras. No suelo escuchar a la gente muy bien. Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

Harry apretó suavemente, y los ojos de Lou rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza.

―Lou, dame instrucciones hacia tu apartamento.

15V-8 engine -Es un motor con dos bancos de cuatro cilindros cada uno, que comparten cigüeñal, formando una "V".

―No creo que me acuerdo donde vivo. Es necesario que no me toques. Mi cerebro hace cortocircuito cuando estás cerca de mí. Todo lo que puedo pensar es acerca de besarte o que me beses. Me parece que no puedo concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, es por eso que terminamos casi follando en el cuarto de baño de tu madre. No lo puedo creer. No suelo hacer cosas como esa.

―Espero que no.

Harry retiró la mano de la ingle de Lou y comenzó a conducir. Lou apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento, respirando lentamente y tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Todo lo que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y hacer todas esas cosas que escuchó cuando los otros chicos hablaban. Bueno, cuando la mayoría de ellos hablaba, era sobre sus chicas, pero tenía que ser una especie de la misma cosa cuando ellos lo hicieran.

Le dio instrucciones claras a Harry ya que el hombre no lo estaba tocando más. Él condujo con seguridad y rapidez, tejiendo a través del tráfico sin dudarlo. Lou estaba impresionado. Nunca había aprendió a manejar, porque tendía a estar tan distraído con sus propios pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, además sus padres tenían el dinero para pagar a alguien para llevarlo alrededor de la ciudad cuando era más joven. La distracción era peligrosa mientras se conduce un vehículo que podía alcanzar una velocidad de cien millas por hora. No es que alguna vez fuera a conducir tan rápido de todos modos.

¿Qué pasaría cuando llegaran a su apartamento? ¿Desearía Harry subir? Espera, ¿había limpiado todos los platos y la ropa sucia? ¡Mierda! No podía recordar la última vez que limpió. Rara vez comía más que un plato de cereal o un sándwich de la pequeña tienda de comestibles de la manzana para la cena. Nadie venía a visitarlo, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien viera el interior de su casa.

Harry tomó la mano de la Lou y la puso sobre su muslo. ―Estás pensando demasiado.

―¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

―Casi puedo ver el vapor saliendo de tus orejas.

―¿En serio? No creí que eso fuera cierto. ―Lou inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño―. Me preguntaba qué quieres hacer cuando lleguemos a mi casa. Tenía la esperanza de que subieras y que podríamos, tal vez continuar, lo que estábamos haciendo en la casa de tus padres, pero probablemente estás cansado y no quiero que hagas algo que no desees.

―Cariño, está bien. Trabajé hasta tarde anoche y esta mañana, pero estoy bien y tengo el día libre mañana. Está todo bien. ―Harry le envió un guiñó.

―Oh, está bien. ¿Significa eso que quieres subir?

De alguna manera, Harry encontró un lugar de estacionamiento cerca del edificio de apartamentos de Lou. Se bajaron del auto y Harry se unió a él en la acera. Acunando el costado de la cara de la Lou, se inclinó para rozar un rápido beso en sus labios. Después se enderezó, y sonrió.

―Llévame a tu casa, Lou. Me encantaría pasar algún tiempo contigo sin mi familia alrededor.

―Gracias a Dios. ―Lou agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró dentro del edificio y subió las escaleras―. Realmente esperaba que quisieras subir porque no quería cuidar de esta erección por mi cuenta. Quiero que me jodas o puedo chuparte. De cualquier manera. Probablemente me venga si te chupo, sin embargo, prefiero hacerlo mientras me estás jodiendo.

Harry gruñó. ―Whoa, Lou. Vas a hacer que me corra en mis vaqueros con sólo hablar conmigo acerca de esto. No quiero que eso pase. Me tomaría un poco de tiempo para volverlo a levantar. No soy tan joven como tú.

―Bueno, por supuesto no lo eres, pero no eres viejo ni nada parecido. Voy a tratar de mantener la boca cerrada.―Lou mordió su labio y se removió en el ascensor, deseando que se moviera más rápido, lo cual era una estupidez, porque que en realidad no podía hacer que una máquina de moviera más rápido de lo que estaba programada para ir.

Se precipitó desde el ascensor cuando se detuvo en su piso y busco a tientas para tomar las llaves de su bolsillo. Harry se apoyó en la puerta, mientras trataba de abrirla. La frustración hizo que un pequeño lloriqueo saliera de Lou, Harry se apiadó de él quitándole las llaves y abriendo la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Lou se encontró a si mismo impulsado en su entrada, se dio la vuelta, y prácticamente quedo con la espalda contra la pared. Jadeó, y Harry tomó su boca. Había aún más desesperación en este beso que en los demás. Era como si Harry hubiera hecho toda la espera que podía y finalmente estalló.

Eso estaba bien con Lou, quien terminó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y le rodeó la cinturacon sus piernas, trepando en él como en un pasamanos.1 Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y Harry raspó los dientes sobre su yugular, causando que todo tipo de sensaciones interesantes corrieran a través del cuerpo de Lou. Todas ellas desembarcaron en su ingle, donde su polla se endureció hasta que le dolía con la necesidad de venirse.

―Por favor, Harry, haz algo. Cualquier cosa. Creo que voy a explotar en pequeños pedazos por el suelo. Eso no sería una buena cosa, porque entonces tendría que limpiarlo. Dios, me encanta lo fuerte que eres y lo que estás haciendo con los dientes ―Lou balbuceó, sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabiendo que cada pulgada de él necesitaba algo de Harry.

Desafortunadamente, él no sabía qué pedir. Todo esto era nuevo para él. Nunca había siquiera besado a un chico antes. Demasiado torpe y demasiado joven la mayor parte del tiempo no era propicio conseguir una cita, incluso de los estudiantes universitarios cachondos. Sin embargo, había que cortarlos con un poco de holgura. Él era menor de edad cuando fue a la universidad.

1Jungle gym – Conocido en varias países de Latinoamérica como "pasamanos". Es un juego de jardín con barras para que los niños jueguen, hay algunos sencillos que constan de algunos juegos de barras paralelas con pequeñas barras atravesadas perpendicularmente y otros muy elaborados que tienen barras, cuerdas, columpios, etc., para que los niños escalen en ellos.

Harry logró apartarlo y apoyarlo contra la puerta, cayendo de rodillas frente a Lou. Él protestó, pero Harry encontró su puchero con una sonrisa sexi.

―Confía en mí, pequeño. Te voy a dar exactamente lo que necesitas.

Lou tragó saliva y asintió. No sabía mucho acerca de Harry, pero de alguna manera sabía que no haría nada que lo dañara.

―¡Joder!

El aire fresco del apartamento baño su cuerpo caliente cuando Harry desabrochó y empujó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, revelando la erección orgullosamente de pie de Lou.

―Hmmm...―Harry tarareó, pasando un dedo por la longitud del eje de Lou―. Muy impresionante, Doctor. Todo lo que esos tipos se perdieron cuando te pasaron por alto.

―Bueno, no es que sea como un semental ni nada. Oh, Dios mío.

Los ojos de Lou fueron a la deriva cerrándolos durante unos segundos cuando Harry lo chupó hasta la raíz. Lou no podía evitarlo cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba ―muévete― así lo hizo. Empujó dentro y fuera de la boca de Harry, esperando no ahogar al hombre mientras él lo hacía. Eso realmente apestaría. Se rio un poco, y Harry le envió una cuestionadora mirada desde donde estaba derodillas, con la boca llena de Lou.

El saco de Lou se apretó y se acercó a su cuerpo. Hormigueo se construyó en la base de su espina dorsal. Todas las señales de que su clímax estaba cerca.

―Me vengo.

Fue la única advertencia que podía dar antes de que explotara, inundando la boca y la garganta de Harry con su semen. El placer fue demasiado para Lou y se desmayó.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera, pero cuando volvió en sí, estaba desnudo y acostado debajo de las sábanas de su cama. Suspiró y abrió los ojos. Harry levantó su cabeza con una mano y lo miró.

―¿Estuvo bien?

―Fue fantástico, aunque como he dicho antes, realmente no tengo ninguna experiencia con que compararla, pero estoy seguro de que sería la mejor que he tenido, si hubiera hecho eso antes.

Harry se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. ―No tienes ningún filtro interno, ¿verdad, cariño?

―Uh, no.―Levantó la vista hacia a Harry―. Podrías cansarte de eso, y entiendo perfectamente. No es que estabas planeando hacer más de lo que hicimos esta noche. Dios, espero que vayamos a hacer más que tú dándome una mamada. Quiero darte una. No sé si me gustará hacerlo, pero debería experimentar y asegurarme de que es algo que puedo hacer. Además, quiero que me jodas. Quiero saber cómo se siente el ser llenado por un hombre.

Juró que los ojos de Harry se cruzaron por su torrente de palabras, pero el hombre no iba a salir corriendo. Harry simplemente se inclinó y lo besó, parando las palabras corriendo desde su boca. Él podría acostumbrarse a ser callado de esa manera.


	5. Capítulo 4

El sonido de la alarma del reloj despertó a Lou y arrugó la nariz ante la idea de tener que salir de su agradable y tibia cama. Después de llegar a apagar su reloj, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo duro detrás de él y suspiró.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Cuerpo duro? No debería haber nadie en la cama con él. Nunca llevó hombres a casa, principalmente porque nunca tuvo ofertas de sexo de los hombres. Ellos tendían a pasarlo por alto.

¿Cuál era ese dicho? Los hombres no hacen pases a las chicas que usan gafas. Bueno, eso usualmente le sucedió. Una mirada a sus gafas y a la manera desordenada de vestir, y cualquier chico normal se alejaría de él sin pensarlo dos veces.

―Cristo, Lou, es muy temprano en la mañana para estar pensando tan duro sobre cualquier cosa.

Lou se puso rígido cuando un musculoso brazo rodeo su cintura y tiró de él con más fuerza hacia el pecho ligeramente peludo detrás de él.

Se mordió el labio cuando una polla dura empujó en su culo. Meciendo sus caderas, se frotó contra ella.

―Mantén eso, y vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

―En este momento, no me importa si llego tarde. Tu polla se siente muy bien para mí como para preocuparme por llegar tarde. Realmente quiero que me jodas.

La risa de Harry bañó la nuca de Lou, y este se estremeció.

―Lo quiero tanto como tú lo haces, pero vas a llegar tarde, y no queremos que eso suceda.

―¿Por qué no?

Lou no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que debería estar preocupado sobre su trabajo. ¿Estaría él allí cada vez que saliera de la cama? No podía estar seguro sobre Harry, sin embargo. El hombre podría llegar a sus sentidos en algún momento y decidir que Lou era demasiado trabajo, aunque nunca pensó en sí mismo como de alto mantenimiento. Otros hombres le habían dicho que era un montón de trabajo, sin embargo, no les hizo ninguna demanda en absoluto.

Tal vez fue porque su cerebro funcionaba más rápido que el de la mayoría de las personas y le costaba mucho conseguir que fuera más despacio. Enfocarse en un proyecto de investigación podría convertirse completamente en el centro de su universo a veces, y Lou sabía que a algunas personas no les gusta que sus amantes no les prestaran suficiente atención a ellos, o eso era lo que las mujeres hablaban con Lou acerca de sus novios.

―Lou, para.

Harry le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, y se encontró mirando a los ojos oscuros de Harry. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque quería que se detuviera. ¿Harry iba a darle un beso? Oh Dios, tenía aliento de la mañana. Eso no era sexi en absoluto. Se esforzó para salir de debajo de él. Necesitaba ir a lavarse los dientes.

―¿Qué demonios está mal?

Se congeló, cuando Harry lo inmovilizó en el colchón, usando todo su cuerpo. Lou gimió cuando la polla de Harry se alineó con la suya y lo acarició.

Harry se inclinó, y Lou apartó la cabeza.

―¿Lou?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: ―No quieres besarme. Aliento de la mañana.

―Oh, cariño, no me importa eso.

Él se acercó y cogió de la barbilla a Lou, sujetándolo hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Jadeó, y Harry barrió la lengua dentro provocándolo. Lou se quedó flácido, sus manos apretando las sábanas debajo de él mientras se arqueaba hacia arriba. Abrió las piernas, permitiendo a Harry colocarse entre ellas.

A medida que el beso continuó, se movieron juntos, cogiendo el ritmo perfecto frotándose el uno al otro. Todo el cuerpo de Lou se apretó, los nervios trenzados al punto de ruptura, su polla se hinchó y ardía en deseos de explotar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó, llenando sus agotados pulmones con el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba. Harry raspó sus dientes sobre la manzana de Adán de Lou antes de prenderse a un pedazo de la piel, donde succionó una marca oscura.

―Harry―gritó Lou cuando se vino, derramando su semen sobre sus estómagos.

―Joder.―Harry maldijo con los dientes apretados, mientras su propio esperma caliente se mezclaba con el de Lou sobre sus cuerpos.

Sus movimientos se hicieron menos frenéticos como sus latidos del corazón más lentos. Cuando Harry se apartó de él y salió de la cama, Lou protestó.

―Vamos, holgazán. Necesitamos tomar una ducha y conseguir que salgas al trabajó. Van a ser unos minutos de retraso, pero creo que no te meterás en demasiados problemas por eso.―Harry hizo una pausa en medio de tirar a Lou desde la cama―. Por supuesto, vas a tener que lidiar con Jessie molestando todo el día sobre esto.

Lou tropezó con sus pies e hizo una mueca en el pegajoso lío, enfriándose sobre su piel.

―No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar proyectos para que ella trabaje en ello, va a mantenerla alejada de mí la mayor parte del día.

Siguió a Harry hasta el cuarto de baño y se quedó en silencio mientras iniciaba la ducha. Harry le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro al entrar en la bañera.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí. Tiendo a despertarme poco a poco, y venirme no ayuda. Me hace papilla el cerebro.

Deslizándose dentro, se encontró atrapado entre el amplio cuerpo de Harry y las frías baldosas. Chilló cuando su culo golpeó la fría porcelana.

―Tu ducha no está hecha para más de una persona a la vez ―señaló Harry―. Tal vez sólo deberías tomar una ducha, y me enjuagaré después de ti.

―No.―Lou agarró el brazo de Harry antes de que el hombre pudiera salir―. Lidiaremos con ello. Me gusta estar cerca de ti y esto me da una buena excusa para hacerlo.

Debió de haber dicho lo correcto, porque Harry le dio un beso tonto y procedió a lavarlo. Lou nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiera hacerse cargo de él de esa manera. Fue muy agradable.

Salieron de la ducha y Harry secó a ambos rápidamente. Lou Saltó cuando le dio una palmada en el culo. Se frotó la mejilla ofendida mientras miraba al hombre.

―Vístete.

Lou vio a Harry ponerse sus vaqueros y una camiseta antes de salir de la habitación. Después de la distracción, toda la bien tonificada carne desapareció por el pasillo, él se dirigió a su armario para cavar en la ropa.

Diez minutos más tarde, entró en la sala para encontrar a Harry de pie, listo para salir. Se puso la chaqueta y agarró su bolsa de mensajero. Harry le dio una bolsa de papel.

―Te hice el almuerzo, porque algo me dice que tiendes a olvidar llevar algo contigo, por lo que te saltas el almuerzo mucho.

Lou miró su cuerpo flaco.

―¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo tengo un metabolismo alto. Quemó todo lo que cómo muy rápidamente. Hace que sea difícil subir de peso. Lo he intentado, pero a menos que quiera tomar esteroides, tengo que conformarme con lo que la naturaleza me dio. No haré lo de los esteroides, ya que causan todo tipo de problemas médicos como la reducción de los genitales.

Harry parpadeó.

―Veo que la ducha te despertó.

Asintiendo, Lou cerró la puerta tras ellos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

―¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

―Tengo que regresar a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa, entonces necesitó volver a la comisaría y revisar la evidencia de un par de casos en los que estoy trabajando.

―Suena mucho más interesante que mi trabajo. Tengo que ir y revisar un experimento para ver si algunas de las células que crecieron se han dividido a nivel molecular. Si lo hicieran, yo podría ser capaz de tomar los productos químicos que se utilizan para diseccionar las células enfermas y cortar la parte mala.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido al hombre en alguna parte, pero Harry se las arregló para parecer interesado.

―No importa. Eso sólo es interesante para otros bioquímicos.

―No puedo decir que entiendo lo que estás hablando, pero me gusta la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan al mismo tiempo que explicas. ―Harry enrosco los dedos a través de los rizos de Lou y rozó un beso sobre los labios levantados de éste―. Te voy a dar un aventón al trabajo. De esta forma no tienes que preocuparte de llegar aún más tarde.

―Sólo estás preocupado acerca de que tome el metro ―murmuró.

―Culpable de los cargos, pero te acabo de descubrir, y no quiero que nada te suceda antes de que haya aprendido todo lo que hay que aprender de ti.

―Wow. Las cosas que dices. Sabes, soy bastante profundo. Podría tomar un tiempo muy largo para desenterrar todos mis secretos. ¿Estás seguro de estar en ello a largo plazo? ―bromeó, nervioso de oír la respuesta de Harry.

―Oh, creo que tengo el tiempo y la energía para esta aventura. ―Harry le dio un beso de nuevo, rompiendo sólo cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas en el primer piso.

Subieron al coche de Harry y se dirigieron hacia las instalaciones de investigación. El silencio en el interior del vehículo era cómodo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lou no balbuceo tontamente. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pero sabía que la mano de Harry sosteniéndolo le impedía inquietarse también.

Después de dirigirse hacia el frente de la puerta, Harry puso el coche en el estacionamiento y envolvió la mano detrás del cuello de Lou, tirando de él. Se besaron por un momento hasta que tocaron la bocina de un coche detrás de ellos. Se apartó, tocando con los dedos sus labios que hormigueaban.

―Sólo mantén en mente el beso de hoy, y te llamaré esta noche. Tal vez podríamos reunirnos para cenar más tarde esta semana. Si no tomo un nuevo caso o algo.

―Me gustaría eso, sobre todo si la cena lleva de vuelta a mi casa o a la tuya y a una cama. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí pronto, Harry. No consigo sacar la idea de mi cabeza. Voy a estar duro todo el día. Gracias a Dios, las batas de laboratorio cubren la ingle. No necesito a tu hermana o a cualquier otro de los asistentes de laboratorio comentando sobre mi erección durante el día.

Harry gimió.

―Bien, ahora voy a estar duro todo el día, también. Cristo, las cosas que salen de tu boca, Lou.

―Prefiero que pongas algo en mi boca.―Palmeó el bulto en los pantalones de Harry.

―Mierda. ―Harry se sacudió y se inclinó hacia atrás, agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos―. Tienes que salir y entrar, Lou, o es posible que vea cuán flexible eres y si es cómodo joder en un Camaro.

―De acuerdo.

Agarró todas sus cosas y se apresuró desde el coche. Se detuvo en la puerta, se volvió y saludó a su amante que lo observaba. Harry le devolvió el saludo y se alejó de la acera.

Lou mostró su identificación al guardia de seguridad en la recepción y se dirigió hacia el quinto piso a las salas del laboratorio. Algunos de sus colegas le sonrieron mientras caminaba delante de ellos y sólo cuando llegó a su oficina que se dio cuenta que estaba tarareando.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaba instalado frente a su computadora, un taza de café en la mano, y estaba revisando su correo electrónico. Un golpe sonó en la puerta y gritó a quienquiera que fuera que entrara. Jessie rebotó en la habitación y se sentó al otro lado de él sin dudarlo.

―Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Sus ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de Harry, brillaban con especulación, y la cara de Lou ardió. Cielos, estaba sonrojándose.

―Bien.

Jessie se rio.

―Pienso que fue más que bien por lo roja que está tu cara y el hecho de que vi a mi hermano dejarte en el trabajo.

―Jessie, en realidad no es asunto tuyo ―la amonestó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Por supuesto que no lo es, pero eso nunca ha detenido a cualquiera de nosotros de ser entrometido. Confía en mí, Harry sabía lo que iba a suceder hoy en el momento en que se ofreció a llevarte a casa anoche. Sólo está feliz de que te estoy molestando a ti y no a él.

―¿Por qué no vas a molestarlo a él? ―Lou agitó una mano en la pantalla de su computadora―. Como puedes ver, estoy ocupado aquí.

―Ah, pero él puede ignorar mis llamadas telefónicas. Tú, mi querido Doctor Pommerset, estas cautivo aquí. Dispara, ¿qué dijo?

Lou no creía que a Harry le gustaría que le dijera a Jessie lo que pasó entre ellos la noche anterior. No era asunto de ella que Lou estaba ya sobre el camino a enamorarse de su hermano mayor.

―No creo que realmente quieras saber todos los detalles acerca de nuestros tiempo juntos. ―Frunció los labios y trató de concentrarse en sus correos electrónicos.

Ella cruzó las piernas y entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo.

―Oh, creo que sólo puedo imaginar lo que pasó y me hace puajj un poco. Porque... bueno, Harry es mi hermano, pero estoy un poco feliz de que ustedes dos consiguieron algo anoche. Ambos necesitan tener sexo de la peor manera.

―Jessie, realmente no creo que deberías estar hablando así acerca de tu hermano y de mi.

Riendo, se levantó y rodeó el escritorio. Ella se inclinó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

―Eres un buen tipo, Lou, y completamente perfecto para mi hermano mayor. Te doy mi sello de aprobación.

No dijo nada mientras ella salió, pero había un pequeño trozo de su corazón que estaba contento porque ella aprobara su relación con Harry. 

(...)

Harry miró su teléfono, apretando los dientes, y luchando contra el impulso habitual de lanzar la cosa lo más lejos posible de él.

―Hey, Harry, ¿sigues ahí?―La voz de Luke llegó a través del teléfono.

―Sí, y tengo una pregunta para ti.

―Dispara, hombre. Soy un libro abierto.

Resopló.

―Sí, claro. Bueno, aquí está mi pregunta. ¿Cuando alguna vez, en todos los años que me has conocido, llamé por teléfono y pregunté acerca de tu cita de la noche anterior?

El silencio recibió su pregunta.

―Me lo imaginaba. Nunca lo he hecho. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos todos todavía viviendo en casa. No soy como nuestra madre o cualquier otro miembro de nuestra familia. No quiero saber cómo fue tu cita la noche anterior. No quiero saber si la llevaste de regreso a su casa y follaron como conejos. Me gusta la chica, Luke. Parece agradable y todo, pero no me importa lo que los dos hacen cuando están solos.

Se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de continuar.

―¿Te das cuenta de que eres la cuarta persona que me ha llamado esta mañana sobre toda la situación? Mamá fue la primera y ni siquiera esperó hasta que tomará mi primera taza de café.

Las dos personas que no esperaba que lo llamaran eran su padre y John. Su hermano menor estaba en el Medio Oriente todavía, Afganistán probablemente, y no había llamado a casa por un tiempo. Su padre había aprendido hace mucho tiempo permanecer fuera de los asuntos de sus hijos. Su madre era entrometida lo suficiente por ambos.

―Lo siento, Harry. No pensé en eso. Lou es el primer tipo que alguna vez llevaste a cenar. Sólo quería saber si es algo serio.

―Yo no lo lleve a la cena. Jessie lo hizo―señaló Harry.

―Como sea. Amigo, todo el mundo sabía que él estaba totalmente en ti. Sólo dímelo y te dejo en paz. ¿Vas a verlo otra vez?

Harry levantó la vista y Petrovic le hizo un gesto de que tenían que salir. Empujando sus pies, Harry pasó una mano por su pelo.

―Sí, voy a verlo de nuevo. Pero no creo que vaya a llevarlo a la cena en un corto plazo. No hay necesidad de darle de comer a los buitres de nuevo.―Acomodó el teléfono entre su oído y el hombro mientras sacó su arma y la colocó en su cinturón―. Oye, hermano, me tengo que ir. Trata bien a tu chica, y vamos a cenar en algún momento pronto.

―Ten cuidado, Harry. Adios.

Cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo, mientras se ponía al día con Petrovic. Hicieron su camino a la planta baja del estacionamiento, donde la fuerza mantenía sus autos en la comisaría. Harry dejó a Petrovic conducir.

―¿La familia te está molestando otra vez?

―Dios, juraría que nunca antes tuve una cita―murmuró, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

Petrovic se rio entre dientes.

―¿Así que estás saliendo con alguien y cómo lo descubrió tu familia? Por lo general, mantienes a tus chicos lejos de ellos durante tanto tiempo como te sea posible. Yo pensaba que eran asesinos en serie o algo así, por la manera en que te escondes de ellos.

―Bueno, Jessie decidió que conectarme con Lou era un buena idea, así que lo invitó a cenar ayer. Toda mi familia llegó a conocerlo sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

―Oh, vamos, hombre. Tu familia no es tan mala. Sólo es que hay muchos de ustedes, y todos ellos se preocupan por ti. ―Petrovic sacudió la cabeza―. ¿No debería estar Jessie buscando un chico para ella en vez de para ti?

―Sólo esperando al tipo correcto.

Harry no estaba a punto de decirle a Petrovic que Jessie estaba loca por él. El hombre enloquecería completamente. Petrovic pensaba que era demasiado viejo para la hermana pequeña de su compañero, y, al mismo tiempo, Harry habría estaba de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a conocer al nativo de Brooklyn, se dio cuenta que la personalidad sólida e imperturbable de Petrovic encajaría perfectamente con la más despistada brillantez de Jessie. Que su hermana estuviera enamorada de su compañero era una fuente de gran diversión para el resto de la familia.

Hmmm... Tal vez debería probar suerte como casamentero. Dar a Jessie una probada de su propia medicina no le haría daño. Haciendo una mueca, se dio cuenta que una fiesta en su casa era la mejor manera de juntar a su compañero y a su hermana en la misma casa. Cristo, tal vez sólo debería dejarlo pasar. Planificar fiestas no era su fuerte. Miró a Petrovic y suspiró mentalmente. Bueno, en aras de la felicidad futura de su hermana y tal vez para quitársela de encima, lo haría.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

―Uno de los uniformados llamó, hay un cuerpo detrás de uno de los bares a un par de cuadras de aquí.―Petrovic comprobó los espejos antes de cortar a través de los dos carriles de tráfico y girar en la calle a la derecha―. A pesar de que tenemos otros tres casos abiertos, el capitán nos lanzó este.

―Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando eres el mejor―bromeó.

Petrovic giró los ojos y se detuvo detrás de una patrulla de policía. Una multitud se había reunido en la entrada del callejón, pero la cinta de la escena del crimen y un par de oficiales uniformados les impedían ver algo.

Mostraron sus placas y se deslizaron debajo de la cinta. A medida que sacaron guantes de sus bolsillos, estudiaron la escena. El forense ya estaba allí, junto con los técnicos de la escena del crimen. Los dos detectives se mantuvieron fuera del camino mientras los demás trabajaban la escena y el cuerpo.

El teléfono de Harry sonó y él frunció el ceño.

―Contesta y termina con eso. Tal vez una vez que hayas hablado con todos ellos, te dejen en paz―bromeó Petrovic.

―Vete a la mierda.―Harry dio un tirón a su teléfono y lo abrió. ―No te voy a decir nada de lo que Lou y yo hicimos anoche, Jessie, así que sólo cuelga ahora y deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo. 

La risa baja golpeó su oído y se congeló.

―¿La familia te está dando un tiempo duro de nuevo, hermano?

―¿John?

Petrovic miró hacia arriba, desde donde se puso en cuclillas al lado del cuerpo, sorpresa coloreando su expresión. Nadie había oído hablar de John desde justo antes de que se fuera a su misión más reciente.

―¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablamos que no reconoces mi voz?

―No, hombre. Sólo que no estaba esperando que llamaras, eso es todo. ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mamá ya? ―Harry se apartó de la multitud, más abajo en el callejón. 

John soltó un gruñido.

―No. No puedo hablar con ella, Harry. Sabes que va a hacer todas esas preguntas que no puedo responder. Odio no poder decirle nada.

Algo en la voz de John puso a Harry en alerta máxima.

―John, ¿físicamente estás bien?

―Sí.

Entonces, lo que estaba molestando a su hermano menor, no era una lesión de combate ni nada. Sabía que había cosas que John no tenía la posibilidad de discutir con su unidad, y Harry se esforzó mucho para no hacer preguntas en las que John tendría que mentir para responder.

―Bueno. Se lo diré cuando mencione que llamaste.

―Gracias. Yo debería estar de vuelta en los Estados dentro de un mes o algo así. Si es así, se me ocurrió que para la visita, ¿podría quedarme contigo?

Ahora Harry estaba muy preocupado. John usualmente se quedaba con sus padres cuando venía de permiso.

―Por supuesto. Tengo la habitación. ¿Quieres hablar cuando llegues aquí?

John suspiró.

―Creo que necesito hablar con alguien, y tu eres el único que puede entender lo que estoy pasando.

Harry apoyó el hombro contra la pared de ladrillo y miró sus zapatos.

―Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, John, y todo lo que me digas no se lo diré a Mamá.

―Siempre fuiste bueno para guardar secretos.―Una voz apagada en el fondo llamó a John―. Me tengo que ir, hermano. Diles a todos que los amo, y te llamo cuando esté de vuelta en el país. 

―Cuídate, John, y estoy aquí para ti.

―¿Hay alguien que esté ahí para ti, Harry? Has sido nuestra roca por años, incluso con mamá y papá alrededor. Me pregunto si hay alguien en quien puedas apoyarte.

―Creo que lo encontré. Puedes conocerlo cuando vuelvas a casa.

―Cool. Hablamos luego.

John colgó el teléfono, y Harry terminó la llamada. Despacio regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo, pensando en su hermano menor. John podría ser el hijo más pequeño, pero siempre había sido independiente, nunca queriendo que nadie lo ayudara. Sin embargo, había vuelto a Harry durante algunos exámenes de conciencia en su vida.

Como cuando John había descubierto que era gay, pero aún así quería entrar en el ejército. Hubieron muchas noches en las que se habían sentado a hablar sobre ello, y en última instancia, John decidió que podía hacer frente a la política, no-preguntes-no-digas. Tal vez su hermano había descubierto que no podía ocultar quién era realmente.

Nadie más en la familia sabía sobre la sexualidad de John. Ni siquiera Jessie, que era la mejor amiga de John al crecer. Así es como Harry se había convertido en el guardián de los secretos de John y los otros mientras crecían. Por mucho que se quejará de ellos, Harry no cambiaría a su familia por nada del mundo. Ellos eran ruidosos y locos, pero se amaban con los brazos abiertos y el corazón. Sin embargo había algunas cosas que cada uno de ellos no querían que los demás supieran, incluso con todo el amor.

―Hey, Harry ¿era John?

Asintió mientras se dirigía hacia Petrovic. Un destello de color llamó su atención y se detuvo, mirando a la izquierda en el espacio entre el contenedor y la pared.

―Encontré algo. Uno de ustedes, técnicos, vengan aquí y empaquétenlo. ―Hizo un gesto a uno de los tipos de la escena del crimen.

―¿Qué es? ―Petrovic gritó.

―Parece una mochila o tal vez una bolsa de mensajero. ¿Tenemos alguna identificación en el hombre? ―preguntó Harry a medida que se acercaba al cuerpo.

Petrovic le entregó una billetera.

―No se ve como un robo. Si lo era, el ladrón se asustó antes de que pudiera tomar cualquier cosa. Su cartera estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

―¿Encontraste algo más en él?

―Todavía no.

Harry abrió la cartera y revisó la licencia de conducir.

―Dr. Yuri Fardanov. Vive en Long Island. Vamos a tener que ir y revisar el lugar.

Sacó una identificación y maldijo en voz baja. Petrovic le frunció el ceño.

―Fardanov trabaja en Burke Pharmaceuticals.

―¿No es allí donde Jessie trabaja?

―Y Lou ―A Harry no le gustó el hecho de que su más reciente caso de asesinato tenía algún tipo de conexión con Lou y Jessie. Copió la dirección del fallecido antes de entregar la cartera a un técnico.

―¿Lou es tu nuevo chico?―Petrovic caminó junto a él, al salir del callejón.

―Sí. Bueno. El forense tiene esto. Vamos a llamar y salir a Long Island para ver el lugar de Fardanov. Tal vez deberías llamar a Jessie y ver si ella conocía al hombre.

Petrovic bajó las cejas y frunció el ceño a Harry. ―¿Por qué yo?

―Porque no quiero quedar atrapado hablando con acerca de lo que pasó entre Lou y yo la noche anterior. Estoy seguro de que ya lo acorraló en el trabajo. ―Se deslizó en el coche y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Su compañero tarareaba con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada, mientras se fusionaban en el tráfico y se dirigió a hacia Long Island. Harry no creía que Jessie o Lou estaban en peligro. Sólo no le gustaba que su mundo fuera tocado por la sordidez.

Jessie estaba acostumbrada al mundo de la policía, siendo hija y nieta de policías, pero Lou no sabía cuán violento y desordenado podía ser el trabajo de un detective. No quería que Lou perdiera la inocencia que encontraba tan atractiva. Sin embargo, tanto como no quería exponerlo al lado sórdido de la vida, tampoco creía poder alejarse del científico sexy. Lou se había introducido en el corazón de Harry, incluso en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

―¿Crees que el asesinato del tipo tiene algo que ver con donde trabajaba?

Harry negó. ―Creo que es un robo frustrado, pero no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que tengamos toda la información. Dudo que Lou o Jessie estén en peligro.

Harry envió una pequeña oración al cielo, pidiendo a Dios que lo que dijo fuera cierto.


	6. Capítulo 5

―¿Crees que este tipo tenía TOC o algo así?

Harry miró desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa de Fardanov, hojeando a través del correo del hombre

―. ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque creo que podría comer en los muebles del hombre y sus pisos. El infierno, parece que ni siquiera vivía aquí.

―Bueno, todos sus cuentas llegan aquí, pero me da la sensación de que no ha estado por aquí en un par de días. ―Levantó la pila de sobres que había recogido del suelo cuando entraron. ―Sí, él no ha estado por aquí durante cuatro o cinco días.

Se volvieron para ver a una pequeña Sra. mayor vestida con una bata azul acechando en la puerta de entrada. Ella miró a través de unas gafas de gruesos cristales.

―¿Son amigos de Yuri? ―Sacudió la cabeza, sin esperar una respuesta―. Es un buen chico. Siempre tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo. No como la mayoría de los jóvenes de hoy. Todos tienen prisa por olvidar al antiguo país y las viejas costumbres.

Harry compartió un vistazo, con Petrovic, y su compañero se alejó para seguir buscando en la casa.

―¿Cuánto tiempo usted y Yuri han sido vecinos, Sra. ...?

―Elena Botsova. Yuri se mudo aquí hace unos tres años. ―Ella golpeó un dedo nudoso en sus labios―. Es un gran científico en alguna parte. Siempre yendo y viniendo a todas horas de la noche, pero trata de ser tranquilo y no me despierta con portazos.

―Eso es muy considerado de él, Sra. Botsova. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio Yuri? ―Él sacó su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

―Como he dicho, no ha estado aquí por cuatro o cinco días. ¿Qué día es hoy?

―Es lunes.

―De acuerdo. Mañana es día de basura, pero Yuri no está aquí para sacar la basura por mí. ―Miró a Harry especulativamente.

Suspirando mentalmente, Harry se metió de nuevo su bloc de notas en el bolsillo y sonrió.

―Estaría feliz de sacar la basura por usted.

Ella le sonrió y le palmeó el brazo.

―Buen chico. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos.

Petrovic resopló, y Harry lo miró sobre la cabeza de la Sra. Botsova. Ella condujo el camino a través del patio delantero de su casa en donde señaló dos botes de basura de gran tamaño. Apretó los dientes y los llevó a la acera por ella.

Cuando terminó, La Sra. Bostotale hizo una seña para que se sentara en una de las mecedoras del porche delantero. Se instaló en la de al lado, alisó su falda, y juntó las manos en su regazo.

―Vi a Yuri por última vez el miércoles. Tenía prisa, por lo que no se despidió de mí por la mañana. Usualmente es muy educado, así que me di cuenta.

Harry asintió, sin estar seguro de a donde la Sra. iba, pero dispuesto a escuchar. La Sra. Botsova era el tipo de persona que sabía todo lo que pasaba en el vecindario.

―También noté una cosita, el gran camión negro que arrancó cuando Yuri salió. El mismo vehículo se encontró fuera de su casa por cuatro días seguidos antes del miércoles.

Se animó. Ahora estaban hablando.

―¿Por casualidad notó algo más sobre el vehículo, Sra. Botsova?

Sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Harry.

―Sí. De vuelta en el viejo país, nunca es bueno tener un vehículo estacionado fuera de tu casa durante tanto tiempo. Significa que la policía viene por ti en algún momento. Por lo menos en los viejos tiempos. Ahora no tanto, pero siempre hay que tener cuidado, ya sabes.

Él se contuvo y con calma tomó el papel. Petrovic había salido al porche de Fardanov. Harry le hizo un gesto sobre el papel.

―Investiga este número de matrícula. Pertenece a una camioneta negra estacionada frente al lugar de Fardanov varios días antes de que el hombre desapareciera.

Petrovic asintió y se dirigió a su coche para llamar. Harry se volvió hacia la anciana.

―¿Hay algo más me pueda decir sobre el vehículo, las personas en el, o tal vez la actitud de Yuri el último par de días antes de la última vez que lo vio?

―Dos hombres. Grandes, no grandes como tú. Gordos de gran tamaño. Un total cerdo. Lanzó su basura por la ventana, en lugar de cuidar de ello como se supone que debe ser.―Sacudió la cabeza, evidentemente muy molesta con la forma en que el hombre era descuidado―. Los dos eran calvos y siempre llevaban gafas de sol, incluso de noche. No eran muy buenos mezclándose.

―No estoy seguro de que mezclarse era lo que estaban tratando de hacer

―Harry comentó mientras anotaba todo lo que la Sra. Botsova le decía.

―Cierto. ―Hizo una pausa y se frotó las manos antes de continuar―, Yuri estuvo muy nervioso el último mes o algo así. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, dijo que no era nada, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con su trabajo. Ese lugar grande de la droga donde trabaja.

Harry no quería oír eso. Incluso si Lou y Jessie no tenían nada que ver con Fardanov, esto afectaría demasiado cerca de casa para él.

―Comenzó a trabajar hasta tarde, no volvía a casa hasta la medianoche o más. Salía temprano en la mañana también. A menudo, lo veía paseándose en su casa, hablando por teléfono, y gesticulando. Lo veía muy molesto acerca de algo, pero no habla conmigo. Tal vez le preocupaba que me pasase algo. ―La Sra. Botsova encontró la mirada de Harry con conocimiento triste en sus ojos―. Yuri está muerto, ¿no?

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry cubrió las delgadas manos con las suyas.

―Lamento tener que decirle esto, pero sí, Yuri Fardanov está muerto.

―Asesinado por esos tipos gordos, lo apuesto.― Ella sacudió la cabeza, y Harry la vio temblar―. Debería haber llamado a la policía el primer día que los vi. Yo sabía que algo malo iba a suceder.

―No sabemos todavía quién lo mató. Su cuerpo fue descubierto en el callejón de un bar esta mañana.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―¿Bar? Yuri no bebe. Su padre era un alcohólico atrás en Ucrania, por lo que Yuri nunca tocó el alcohol. Oh, su pobre madre. Aún vive en Ucrania.

―¿Tiene su número de teléfono? ―Tendría que tener un intérprete para llamar a la madre de Fardanov y darle la noticia.

―No. Es probable que en su pequeño teléfono. Es buen hijo y llama a su madre todos los domingos.

Petrovic se aclaró la garganta, y Harry miró hacia arriba.

―Tuvimos éxito con la camioneta.

―Bien. ―Después de ponerse de pie, le tendió una tarjeta de visita de la Sra. Botsova. ―Por favor, llámeme si recuerda cualquier otra cosa. Habrá policías entrando y saliendo de la casa del Dr. Fardanov la mayor parte de hoy y mañana, pero si ve algo sospechoso, cuando no estén allí, no dude en llamar.

―Ciertamente, Detective Davidson.―Ella estudió su tarjeta―. Espero que encuentres a los bastardos gordos que mataron a Yuri.

Parpadeó ante la crueldad en su voz, pero no dijo nada más. Por su edad, Harry creía que la Sra. Botsova probablemente vivió en Rusia durante el comunismo, por lo que su perspectiva podría ser un poco más sesgada que la mayoría.

―Vamos a hacer todo lo posible, Sra. Botsova.

Petrovic y él caminaron hacia el coche. Después de subir, se volvió para mirar a su compañero. ―Entonces, ¿qué has averiguado?

―Está registrado en La Corporación Pteriran. No sé mucho más que eso por el momento. Los chicos de computadoras están viendo lo que pueden encontrar. Además, puse un boletín de alerta para él, teniendo en cuenta que podría ser nuestra mejor pista para saber quién decidió acortar la vida del Dr. Fardanov.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y puso en marcha el coche. ―Creo que será mejor dirigirnos a Burke y averiguar en lo que estaba trabajando. Su vecina, dijo que comenzó a actuar extraño hace unos dos meses, y parecía muy nervioso en la última semana más o menos.

―¿Algo en lo que el tipo estaba trabajando preocuparía a alguien?

―Tal vez, o podríamos estar en lo cierto y podría haber sido un simple robo. ―Ignoró el fuerte gruñido de Petrovic―. Sí, lo sé. Nada sobre este caso dice jodido robo. Sólo no estoy feliz de que podría estar conectado a Jessie y Lou.

―¿Qué? ¿Crees que saben algo al respecto?

Harry negó. ―No, pero el tipo muerto trabajaba en el mismo lugar que lo hacen ellos, por lo que están conectados.

Vio a Petrovic rodar los ojos.

―Vamos, Harry. Dudo que alguno de ellos esté en peligro. Probablemente es sólo un novio celoso o algo así.

Su amigo podría tener razón, pero con el tipo de suerte que Harry tenía, no le sorprendería descubrir que Lou trabajó directamente con el tipo.

―Vamos a allá y hablamos con alguien.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Harry y Petrovic entraron en el vestíbulo de Burke Pharmaceuticals. Se acercaron al puesto de seguridad y mostraron sus placas.

―Necesitamos hablar con el supervisor del Dr. Yuri Fardanov. Por favor.

El guardia de seguridad frunció el ceño, pero levantó el teléfono y llamó a alguien. ―Sí, señor. Hay dos detectives aquí para hablar con usted sobre el Dr. Fardanov. ―Pausa―. No, señor. El Dr. Fardanov no ha llegado todavía hoy.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Nunca había visitado a Jessie en el trabajo. Por supuesto, había estado empleada en el centro de investigación tan sólo seis meses. Además, a diferencia del resto de su familia, él no creía en molestar a sus hermanos mientras estaban en el trabajo.

―¿Harry?

―Mierda―juró en voz baja mientras se volvía para ver a Lou de pie allí.

―¿Por qué estás aquí preguntando por Yuri?

―Por favor, dime que no eres el supervisor de Fardanov.

―Está bien. No soy su supervisor. ¿Por qué quieres que te diga eso? Porque no es verdad. Yuri está trabajando en su propio pequeño proyecto de investigación, pero soy yo el que tiene que asegurarse de que se mantenga en el plazo y dentro del presupuesto. En realidad no me consulta acerca de su investigación, sólo me da pequeñas actualizaciones cuando se acerca a sus plazos―Lou vagaba cerca de él―. Me alegro de verte. Probablemente no debería ser, porque si estás preguntando acerca de Yuri y él no está aquí, entonces algo malo probablemente le pasó, ¿verdad? Pobre chico. Parecía como si las cosas finalmente estaban trabajando para él.

―Louis Pommerset, este es Alexei Petrovic, mi compañero.

Lou le tendió la mano a Petrovic para estrecharla, pero mantuvo su mirada en Harry.

―Había olvidado que trabajas en homicidios. Yuri está muerto, ¿no es así? ―Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Lou.

―¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos ir a hablar de esto, Lou? No quiero esto en todo el lugar todavía. ―Harry miró a Petrovic―. Ah, y vamos a necesitar acceso a la oficina de Fardanov y sus papeles.

―¿De verdad crees que lo asesinaron a causa de algo en lo que estaba trabajando? ―Lou hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran al área de ascensores―. Eso suena extraño, porque él no estaba haciendo nada en especial. Sólo probando los efectos de un medicamento para el corazón en ratones. Necesitábamos ver si los compuestos químicos estaban en lo correcto o si eran demasiado fuertes. No queremos causar ataques al corazón cuando estamos tratando de evitarlos. Vamos. Sabes que tu hermana me ha estado acosando todo el día acerca de ti. Traté de no decirle cualquier cosa. Realmente no es asunto suyo, ¿correcto?

Harry disparó un vistazo rápido a Petrovic. La expresión aturdida de su pareja mientras miraba a Lou le trajo una sonrisa a la cara. Lou parecía tener ese efecto en los demás.

―No, Lou, no es asunto suyo. Pégate a tu posición y no dejes que te ponga hacia abajo acerca de eso. Ella no tiene por qué saber todos los detalles. ―Harry se acercó y pasó la mano sobre el hombro de Lou―. ¿Cómo estás?

Lou arrugó la nariz.

―Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? ¡Oh, te refieres a causa de Yuri! Trabajé con él durante un par de años, pero nosotros no éramos muy cercanos. Creo que estaba un poco celoso de mí porque era más inteligente que él. Quiero decir, yo era más joven y su supervisor. Es difícil no estar molesto por eso.

―No lo sé. Nunca fui más inteligente que nadie con quien yo trabajé.

―Esa es la verdad. Podría decir que no era tan rápido en la captación como yo ―bromeó Petrovic.

―Hey, eso no es justo. Harry es el hombre más inteligente que conozco que no ha ido a la universidad. Sabes, ser inteligente no significa sólo ser inteligente de libro. Yo no soy muy inteligente de calle, pero Harry ha continuado prosperando sin la ayuda de un grado. No es muy agradable burlase de él porque no tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la universidad. ―Lou se giró hacia Petrovic.

―Espera un minuto. Yo podría haber ido a Columbia, pero no estaba interesado en la educación superior. Quería estar en la calle, ayudar a las personas y capturar a los criminales. ―Harry se vio atrapado a sí mismo.

¿Por qué estaba defendiendo sus elecciones? Lou no se estaba burlando de él. El hombre estaba siendo honesto, como siempre lo era. Tomó una respiración.

―. ¿Podemos regresar a por qué estamos aquí?

―De acuerdo. Te voy a acompañar a la oficina de Fardanov. Voy a tener que quedarme con vosotros, porque todos los registros son propiedad del corporativo. Otras empresas pagarían mucho dinero para tener en sus manos esos papeles. Esto podría significar millones de dólares en ingresos.

―Y ahí tenemos motivos―murmuró Petrovic.

Lou salió del ascensor y los condujo por el pasillo a una puerta cerrada.

―¿Crees que Yuri fue asesinado por su investigación? Eso no suena bien. Claro, nuestra investigación podría significar millones, no sólo para nuestra empresa, pero también para los demás. Sin Yuri, sería muy difícil reproducir los experimentos. A menos que les contará todo acerca de su investigación antes de que lo mataran.

Lou abrió la puerta y se quedó a un lado, permitiendo a Harry y Petrovic entrar delante de él.

―Esto no se ve como que el mismo hombre que trabajaba aquí y vivía en la casa en Long Island. 

Harry y Petrovic estaban en medio de una escena de destrucción -vidrios rotos en el suelo y papeles esparcidos por todo el lugar. El equipo del hombre fue destrozado y libros arrancados de los estantes. Alguien estaba buscando algo y no se preocupo por ser ordenado al respecto.

Girando, Harry vio caer la boca abierta de Lou. El hombre miró aturdido.

―¿Qué tipo de experimentos podría Yuri hacer en una oficina tan desordenada?

Y por eso Harry se estaba enamorando de Lou. El hombre no tenía un solo hueso sospechoso en su cuerpo.

(...)

Petrovic inhalo, y Lou miró a Harry, quien le dio una sonrisa afectuosa.

―¿Qué?

―Creo que hubo un allanamiento. Es posible que desees alertar a tu equipo de seguridad, y voy a llamar a los técnicos de la escena del crimen. Podríamos tener suerte y conseguir huellas dactilares de quien hizo esto. ―Harry miró a Petrovic―. En realidad, ¿por qué no llamas a Summerson y lo pones al tanto de lo que estamos haciendo, además de conseguir a los chicos de delitos por aquí?

―Lo único que quieres es besar a tu novio―se quejó Petrovic de buen humor mientras se movía fuera unos pocos metros.

Lou se sonrojó mientras Harry reía.

―Tiene razón, lo sabes. ―Harry lo alivió acercándose a él.

―¿Razón sobre qué? ¿Que sea tu novio o sobre que quieras darme un beso? ¿O ambos? ¿Soy realmente tu novio? Nunca he tenido un novio antes. ―Agachó la cabeza―. Nunca he tenido nada antes. Ni un amigo ni un novio. Es raro pensar que eres mi novio. Quiero decir, sólo pasamos una noche juntos. ¿Eso no cuenta como una aventura de una noche y no una relación?

Harry presionó un dedo contra los labios de Lou, obligándolo a dejar de hablar.

―Por mucho que me encantaría darte un beso en este momento, no puedo. No sería profesional hacerlo mientras estoy trabajando en un caso, y que está funcionando tan bien. Pero mantén ese pensamiento, porque la próxima vez que te vea, sin todo esto que nos rodea, voy a darte un beso tonto.

―Creo que ya estoy tonto. Realmente parece que no puedo concentrarme cuando me estás tocando. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Creo que lo hice. ¿Por qué quieres darme un beso tonto? Parece algo extraño querer hacerlo con alguien. ―Lou arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de resolver el razonamiento detrás de eso.

―Es una expresión, cariño. No te preocupes por eso. ―Harry suspiró y se apartó―. Necesitas llamar a los guardias de seguridad, Lou.

―¿Por qué? ¿De verdad crees que alguien entró aquí y desordeno el laboratorio de Yuri? Tal vez sólo fue un vago. Sé que algunos de nuestros científicos son así. Es espantoso. Siempre me he preguntado cómo podían trabajar en una pocilga como sus oficinas.

Petrovic se unió a ellos.

―El capitán dijo que siguiéramos trabajando los puntos de vista. Y los técnicos están en camino. Hemos estado en la casa de Fardanov, y créeme, no habría dejado su oficina como esto.

Un escalofrío bajo por la columna vertebral de Lou. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien irrumpiendo en las instalaciones y destrozando la oficina de Yuri. Se dirigió a usar el teléfono que había ahí, de alguna manera, se perdió la destrucción. Al llegar por él, Harry se lo impidió.

―Espera. Ve a usar un teléfono en una de las otras oficinas, Lou. Esto es oficialmente una escena del crimen ahora, y no queremos que se contamine más de lo que ya la tenemos.

―De acuerdo. ―Caminó hacia el pasillo y bajo dos puertas a su oficina, apenas reconociendo el hecho que Harry y Petrovic también salieron al vestíbulo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

¿Por qué no había notado algo diferente? ¿Fue porque su mente estaba demasiado inmersa en Harry, por lo que se perdió todos los indicios de las cosas que no eran correctas en el mundo? Él debería haber sabido que Yuri estaba en problemas cuando el hombre no había estado en su laboratorio en el momento en que Lou se puso a trabajar esta mañana.

Durante los últimos dos meses más o menos, Yuri había estaba en el camino al laboratorio antes que cualquiera de los otros científicos y se quedaba hasta más tarde, pasada la medianoche, todas las noches. Lou sólo pensaba que el hombre estaba a punto de obtener un gran avance en el medicamento para el corazón. Tal vez lo estaba y el avance fue lo que lo había matado.

Wow... Yuri está muerto. Era la primera vez que Lou sabía que alguien había muerto. Era espeluznante y triste pensar en que Yuri no estaría saltando alrededor de su laboratorio, gesticulando salvajemente con las manos mientras escupía en ruso cuando le preguntaba cosas sobre el presupuesto. Lou abrió la puerta y se dirigió al teléfono.

Presionó el botón conectándolo al departamento de seguridad.

―McKinley.

―Es es el Dr. Pommerset―informó al hombre que contestó.

―¿Sí, Dr. Pommerset?

―Quiero denunciar una intrusión.―Estaba orgulloso del hecho de que su voz no temblaba.

―¿Ahora mismo?―Urgencia tranquila en la voz profunda al otro lado de la línea.

―Ummm... no estoy seguro de cuándo pasó, pero yo sólo lo descubrí. Es la oficina del Dr. Fardanov.

La voz juró.

―Mierda. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con los detectives que vinieron a hablar con usted?

―Sí, aunque no son los que irrumpieron. Los deje entrar porque Yuri está muerto y tenían que ver donde trabajaba. Están en el pasillo ahora mismo. Sus técnicos de la escena del crimen están en camino para procesar la escena, supongo. Eso es lo que los técnicos del crimen hacen, ¿verdad? ¿Toman huellas dactilares y muestras de ADN para tratar de encontrar el asesino? ―Estaba balbuceando, pero no podía evitarlo.

―Tome una respiración profunda, Doctor. Estaré allí para hablar con los detectives y comprobar las cosas.

La llamada se desconectó, y Lou coloco el receptor en el soporte. Contempló su escritorio ordenado, nada fuera de lugar o incluso fuera de orden. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería reunirse con Harry en el vestíbulo? ¿Debería quedarse fuera del camino y dejar a los profesionales hacer su trabajo? Era difícil decidir cuándo lo único que realmente quería hacer era arrojarse a los brazos de su amante y ocultarse del mundo. Comenzó a enloquecer un poco.

―¿Lou? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí Harry y Alexei? ―Jessie asomó la cabeza en su oficina―. Él no me contará nada. ¿Vino para algún placer por la tarde?

Lou frunció el ceño. ―No sé lo que eso significa, pero no. Yuri ha muerto, asesinado más probablemente. Alguien irrumpió en su oficina y la destruyó. O al menos eso es lo que dijo Harry. Están aquí para investigar el asesinato.

―¿Por qué alguien querría asesinar a Yuri? He estado tentado a estrangular a ese hombre cuando se subió a su tribuna improvisada acerca de cómo su educación era superior a la mía, pero no he hecho nada para hacerle daño. Realmente no.

Jessie jadeó. ―¿Yuri? ¡Oh, no, eso es terrible! A ninguno de nosotros le gustaba el hombre, pero era brillante. ¿Harry va a querer hablar con nosotros sobre él?

―No lo sé. Nunca he estado involucrado en un crimen antes, así que no sé cómo este tipo de cosas procede. No puedo pensar que esto es como en el cine o en la televisión. Por supuesto, no he visto muchos programas en la televisión. No tengo un televisor. Mis padres no creían en ellos, diciendo que arruinaban los cerebros de los niños a una edad demasiado temprana. Tal vez por eso terminé tan inteligente como soy.

No se movió cuando Jessie rodeó el escritorio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. La abrazó, apoyando su frente en su hombro mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos dispersos. Tenía que enfocarse o no sería de ninguna ayuda para Harry. Palmeó su espalda un par de veces antes de alejarse.

―Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a hablar con Harry por un segundo.

Salió de la habitación y él se acercó a la ventana que tenía. Mirando afuera, observo a la gente haciendo su día normal, sin ningún conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos. ¿Por qué se sentía violado, cuando era Yuri quien fue asesinado y su oficina destrozada? Probablemente debido a que era la primera vez que la violencia había tocado su vida.

A través del reflejo en el cristal, vio a Harry entrar en la habitación, pero no se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Harry cerró la puerta y se le acercó por detrás, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. Suspiró y se apoyó contra el pecho amplio del otro hombre. Harry hundió la cara en los rizos de Lou y respiró profundamente.

―Tengo miedo―admitió Lou, no tuvo miedo de confesar su temor. Después de todo, Harry estaba allí y Lou estaba seguro de que él lo protegería, sin importar el peligro.

―Lo sé, cariño, pero no te preocupes. Nada va a pasarte. Por desgracia, los asesinos de Fardanov probablemente ya tienen lo que estaban buscando, por lo que no tendrían que molestarte a ti o a cualquier otra persona aquí.

Las palabras estaban destinadas a tranquilizar, pero Lou no podía dejar de detectar un indicio de falta de fe en ellas. Quería decirle a Harry sobre sus mentiras. Simplemente no tenía la fuerza en este momento. Hablaría el asunto después, acerca de mentirle. Lou era un adulto y brillante para empezar. No necesitaba ser protegido de los males del mundo que lo rodeaban. ¿Qué importaba que él quisiera estarlo? ¿Qué él quisiera permanecer en los brazos de Harry para siempre, viendo el mundo pasar a través de un panel de vidrio?

Harry le dio la vuelta y se inclinó para besarlo. Lou se abrió en el instante que la lengua de Harry tocó sus labios. Gimió, mientras le acariciaba con la lengua sus dientes, reaprendiendo cada centímetro de su boca. Lo persiguió de vuelta a su boca y sus manos se retorcían en la chaqueta de Harry mientras el hombre aspiraba con su lengua.

Santa madre selva, Harry podía besar. Lou ya no creía que su atracción era algo que sentiría con cualquier otro hombre que besará. No. Todo era Harry, y quería seguir descubriendo todas las formas en que podría hacer volar su mente.

Se presionó más cerca, envolviendo una pierna alrededor del muslo de Harry y meciéndose contra el hombre. Oh, justo ahí. Harry deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar el culo de Lou y moler sus ingles juntas. Ellos se frotaban entre sí. Sus erecciones estaban felices de tener algo duro para moverse en contra.

Lou dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y rogó. ―Por favor.

Antes de Harry pudiera responder, un golpe sonó en la puerta.

―Doctor Pommerset ―una voz profunda llamó a través de los paneles de madera.

―Joder―Harry juró y alejó a Lou de él.

Lou jadeaba, odiando a quien golpeó con una rabia feroz. Por supuesto, no era su culpa, ya que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lou ajustó su erección en sus pantalones y tiró de la bata de laboratorio más cerca, se alegro de haber elegido usar una ese día. Harry abotonó su chaqueta, cubriendo sus propios pantalones abultados, antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

McKinley, el jefe de seguridad de Burke, se quedó con la mano levantada, listo para llamar a la puerta otra vez.

―¿Quién es usted?

Lou juró, las cejas de Harry casi dispararon de su cabeza a la pregunta beligerante. Mientras miraba, los hombros de Harry se enderezaron y su novio tiró toda su estatura, que aún estaba alrededor de dos pulgadas más bajo que McKinley. Harry sacó su placa.

―Soy el detective Harry Davidson. Mi compañero y yo estamos investigando el asesinato del Dr. Yuri Fardanov.

―¿Entonces por qué está en la oficina del Dr. Pommerset y no en la de Fardanov?

Que pregunta más rara. ¿Pero qué importa donde Harry y él estaban? No era como si Harry lo arrastró aquí y lo forzó sobre él. Lou parpadeó, la imagen de estar inclinado sobre su escritorio, mientras Harry lo jodía se superpuso sobre la visión real ante él. Cristo, eso sería impresionante. Tendría que discutir un evento como ese con Harry más tarde.

―Soy el novio del Dr. Pommerset y lo estaba reconfortando porque uno de sus colegas ha sido asesinado. ¿Tiene usted un problema con eso? ―desafió Harry a McKinley.

McKinley miró sobre la cabeza de Harry hacia Lou.

―¿Está bien, Dr. Pommerset?

―Por supuesto, lo estoy. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Bien, si estoy un poco asustado porque Yuri está muerto y parece que quien lo mató irrumpió en nuestras instalaciones, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien. Aunque usted interrumpió algo y no estoy bien con eso.

Oyó a Harry amortiguar su risa mientras McKinley lo miraba, tratando de descifrar lo que podría haber interrumpido. Lou agitó la mano, señalando a los dos hombres al salir.

―Eso no es importante. En este momento, lo importante es tratar de averiguar por qué destruyeron la oficina de Yuri y lo mataron. La Dra. Davidson y yo vamos repasar las notas del caso de Yuri, para ver lo que podría haber estado haciendo. Necesitamos saber si trabajaba en cualquier otra cosa aparte de la droga para el corazón.

Los dos hombres lo miraron por un momento, y se preguntó de dónde había sacado el dar ordenes a dos hombres del tamaño de montañas. Ningún hombre haría cualquier cosa por él, le tomo un gran valor hacerse el jefe. Tal vez estaba absorbiendo parte de la confianza en sí misma de Jessie. Y eso era un pensamiento aterrador.


	7. Capítulo 6

Lou miró hacia arriba al molesto enfado de Harry.

―¿Cuál es el problema?

―¿Algo de esto tiene sentido para ti?―Harry agitó todo la pila de papeles que sostenía―. Son todos números y símbolos para mí.

―Eso es porque no tienes un grado avanzado en bioquímica. Si lo tuvieras, esos símbolos y números no se verían como un lenguaje extranjero para ti. Por supuesto, el único lenguaje extranjero que podría ser similar por el momento es el árabe, y no hablas o lees árabe, ¿verdad?

Harry negó, y Lou sonrió.

―No lo creía. ¿Por qué no me das esos y vemos en lo que Yuri podría haber estado trabajando? Todavía no creo que estuviera haciendo algo que haría que lo mataran, pero demonios, podría haber estado manipulando genéticamente escarabajos peloteros mutantes por lo que sé. Sólo me consultaba cuando necesitaba más dinero y yo le tenía que explicar, una vez más, lo que era un presupuesto. No podía comprender el concepto. Yuri era muy reservado acerca de su investigación, y el Sr. Burke le permitió libertad de acción por lo que no me decía nada importante. ―Hizo un gesto a Harry para unirse a él en su escritorio.

―Ni tu lo hiciste hasta que el jefe de contabilidad elaboró una fórmula que tuviera sentido para tu cerebro científico ―se burló Jessie desde donde se sentó junto a Petrovic, pasando por encima de su propio conjunto de papeles.

―No molestes a Lou, Jessie. Hubo un tiempo en el que ni siguiera tu entendías lo que quería decir hacer un presupuesto con tu dinero. No debe ser algo por lo que los genios necesitan preocuparse. Mamá animó su incapacidad, sin embargo ―admitió Harry. Miró a Lou―. No importaba lo mucho que se excediera, mamá seguía poniendo dinero en su cuenta. Hasta que un día papá puso su pie en el suelo e hizo que Jessie tomará una clase de contabilidad. Finalmente, no teníamos que preocuparnos acerca de que ella drenará y secará el fondo de jubilación de mis padres.

―Idiota. ―Jessie arrugó una hoja de papel y se la tiró a Harry.

―Oye, mejor que no haya sido una de las notas de Fardanov― Petrovic protestó.

Lou estudió la forma en que el compañero de Harry se sentó tan cerca de Jessie. Estaba sorprendido de que el hombre no estaba sentado en su regazo o que Jessie no lo empujará lejos. Ella no era una persona que disfrutará de los demás invadiendo su espacio personal. Sin embargo, tal vez no le importaba porque sabía que era Petrovic. Ella se ruborizó cuando el detective rubio se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró algo al oído.

―Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo conseguir que se junten los dos. Tal vez pueda saltarme la reunión que estaba planeando.

Lou saltó cuando Harry le habló suavemente al oído. El hombre se movió tan silenciosamente que Lou ni siquiera lo había oído llegar a su lado. Mientras levantaba la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, Harry se inclinó y rozó un beso sobre sus labios.

―Bueno, ustedes dos. Nada de eso. Estamos en medio de una investigación de asesinato. No se pueden estar besando sobre la evidencia.

Se apartó y atrapó a Harry volteándose para que no lo viera Petrovic. Los amigos se rieron juntos, pero Harry se movió lejos de Lou, para su decepción. Él Tomó los papeles que le ofrecía y los alisó sobre su escritorio.

A medida que se enfocó en los números y las notas escritas en garabatos precisos de Yuri, las voces se desvanecieron. Lou sacó un cuaderno en blanco y tiró de un lápiz de su bolsillo. Garabateando tan rápido como la conexión venía a él, comenzó a ver un patrón de evolución.

―Santa mierda. ―Sopló las palabras.

―¿Qué? ―La voz de Jessie llegó justo delante de él.

Parpadeando, se reenfocó en las personas que había en la habitación con él, sólo para descubrir que todos estaban alrededor de su escritorio. Retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros, pero empujó sus descubrimientos a Jessie.

―Mira estos antes de decir nada.―También empujó las notas de Yuri a ella.

―Hmmm...―Tomó las hojas y anduvo de nuevo al sofá.

―¿Qué?―Harry miró entre Lou y Jessie―. ¿Estaba Yuri mutando escarabajos peloteros, o algo así?

―No. Lo de los escarabajos peloteros mutantes ya se ha hecho. No es tan fascinante como la investigación que se realiza en la fabricación de ratones más inteligente. Quiero decir, hay científicos que han conseguido algunos resultados asombrosos en el aumento de la actividad cerebral en ratones y ratas de laboratorio. Asistí a una conferencia el año pasado, donde un equipo de científicos demostraron como entrenaron a sus ratones para responder a preguntas sencillas. Dijeron que estaban esperando expandirse a preguntas más difíciles a medida que los ratones maduraran.

Las miradas en blanco de Harry y Petrovic le informaron a Lou que no estaban tan entusiasmados con la manipulación genética como él. Jessie lo habría estado, pero ella no estaba prestando atención.

―¿Qué descubriste para conseguir una reacción de ti? Y recuerda explicación para tontos para el resto de las personas en esta sala que no somos científicos.

Harry sonrió tranquilizando a Lou que no se sentía particularmente mal por no entender lo que quiso decir. Era agradable conocer a un hombre que no parecía intimidado por la inteligencia de Lou. Por supuesto, nunca había salido con ningún tipo, tonto o no. ¿Fue por eso qué nunca fue invitado a salir, porque no podía hacerse el tonto o por lo menos un poco menos inteligentes que el hombre que quería invitarlo a salir?

Probablemente fue una de las razones, pero la mayoría de las veces simplemente fue pasado por alto porque no era magnifico como Harry, o bien parecido, incluso. No era más que un hombre común y corriente con gafas y una incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada, a veces. Había descubierto que su máquina de hablar tendía a alejar a los chicos también.

―¿Lou?

―¿Qué?―Miró a Harry, quien asintió hacia Jessie―. Oh, claro. Creo que podría haber descubierto la razón por la que Yuri fue asesinado, o por lo menos por qué lo querían muerto. Quiero a Jessie para validar mi descubrimiento antes de decir nada. Además, necesitaré regresar a la oficina de Yuri y ver si puedo encontrar algunas notas más.

―¿Petrovic, puedes ir a consultar con los técnicos de la escena del crimen para ver si la pueden liberar para Lou y los otros científicos? Además, envía a McKinley de vuelta aquí. Tengo que hablar con él.

―Lo haré.

Petrovic salió, mientras Jessie continuó trabajando en las fórmulas y números. Después de llegar alrededor de la mesa de trabajo, Harry tomó la mano de Lou en la suya y tiró de él desde su silla. Suspiró cuando le rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Lou apoyó las manos en el pecho de Harry y miró asus ojos oscuros.

―Vas a tener cuidado, ¿no es cierto?

La pregunta de Harry lo confundía. ―¿Por qué debo tener cuidado? Dudo que estén detrás de mí.

―Jessie y tú han descubierto lo que estaba haciendo Fardanov. ¿Qué pasa si lo mataron antes de conseguir la verdad de él? ¿Qué pasa si les dio las notas, pero no la clave para entender la fórmula? Podrían decidir volver y encontrar a un científico para hacer el trabajo por ellos.

―El Dr. Pommerset y la Dra. Davidson están a salvo aquí, detective Davidson. ―La voz de McKinley tenía indignación ante el comentario de Harry.

Harry dejó a Lou y se volvió para encarar al jefe de seguridad. Ellos se estudiaron uno al otro como dos boxeadores lo harían, o como Lou siempre imaginó que los boxeadores harían para medirse entre sí.

―Oh, por favor, basta. Es como si estuvieran midiéndose uno al otro ―se quejó.

McKinley parpadeó y se echó a reír por la sorpresa. Harry sonrió antes de dar un paso adelante tendiéndole la mano. Los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos.

―No estaba menospreciando su seguridad aquí, McKinley. Sé que Lou y Jessie están tan seguros aquí como le sea posible hacerlo. Las personas que irrumpieron lo más probable es que utilizaron la identificación de Fardanov.

―Hasta ahora, eso es lo que determinamos, pero mis hombres todavía están buscando. Quiero asegurarme de que realmente usaron su identificación o tal vez lo obligaron a entrar con ellos.―McKinley frunció los labios―. La destrucción de su laboratorio me lleva a pensar que no estaba allí con ellos. No les permitiría enviar a la basura el lugar. El Dr. Fardanov les habría dado lo que querían para evitar que encontraran cualquier cosa que pudiera ser importante para otras investigaciones que se realizan en las instalaciones.

Lou estuvo de acuerdo.

―Tiene razón, considerando que Yuri tendía a ser un poco compulsivo acerca de cuán limpio todo tenía que estar, especialmente en su laboratorio.

Jessie resopló, y Lou la miró.

―¿Qué?

―No estoy diciendo una palabra, pero mira quién habla.―Jessie hizo la mímica de cerrar sus labios y tirar la llave.

Entornando los ojos, Lou suspiró.

―Está bien, bien. Soy tan malo, pero es muy irritante estar buscando algo y no ser capaz de encontrarlo porque no está en el lugar correcto. Odio tener que buscar a través de las cosas para encontrar un lápiz o un vaso de precipitados. Mis experimentos son muy sensibles al tiempo, y si tengo que buscar algo, se puede arruinar algo que me tomó la mitad del día crear.

―Está bien. Está bien. ―Harry levantó las manos―. Nadie dijo que ser ordenado era algo malo. 

―Ser ordenado no es malo. Pero al respecto, regresar un vaso al lugar exacto de donde lo tomastes, podría ser obsesivo. Asegurándose de que está en el mismo ángulo que los otros elementos en su escritorio. ―Jessie se levantó, enrollo los papeles en su mano.

―Jessie, déjalo en paz. Me acuerdo de ti lanzando un ataque cada vez que John y Donald asaltaban tu habitación por tus muñecos Ken ―Intercedió Harry.

―Está bien, Harry. No necesitas dar la cara por mí. Estoy perfectamente contento con mis propios problemas. En realidad no importa al final. Es mi laboratorio. Puedo distribuirlo sin embargo como a mí me gusta, y cuando Jessie reciba su propio laboratorio, puede hacer lo mismo.

Lou se echó a reír cuando Jessie le guiñó un ojo. Realmente no se molesto cuando Jessie señaló sus propios complejos. Había tenido esos problemas desde que era niño, aprendió a tratar con ellos, y no les permitió dirigir su vida completamente. Lou regresó a la petición de Harry.

―¿De verdad crees que Jessie y yo podríamos estar en peligro? No creo que nadie la consideraría a ella o a mí importante para el trabajo de Yuri. Ninguno de los dos teníamosnada que ver con sus cosas. Quiero decir, sólo porque nos dimos cuenta de lo que había hecho no quiere decir que podríamos repetir lo que hizo. Incluso con sus notas, hay cosas que podría haber añadido sin escribirlo. ―Arrugó la nariz―. Eso no es cierto. No habría hecho cualquier cosa sin documentar la misma.

Harry agarró su mano y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lou notó que Petrovic había regresado y se acercó a Jessie.

―Tienes que entender que estamos capacitados para esperar lo peor. McKinley te dirá lo mismo. Hasta que capturemos a quién le hizo esto a Yuri, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado y prestes atención a todo a tu alrededor. Créeme, Lou, sé lo difícil que va a ser para ti. ―Harry le dio una mirada seria―. Eres importante para mí y no quiero que te pase nada antes incluso de que tengamos algo más serio porque me preocupo mucho por ti.

―Bienvenido a la familia, Lou. Esto es sólo el comienzo. Mi mamá te estará llamando, junto con el resto de los hermanos y hermanas. Confía en mí, las únicas dos personas que no escucharás -y se que te alegrarás al respecto- son mi padre y John. ―Jessie se reía nerviosamente mientras le daba un codazo a Petrovic―. Incluso este tipo te molestará.

―Creo que vas a ser molestada más que yo. Algo me dice que yo no soy el tipo de Alexei. Omph! ―Se frotó el estómago y miró a Harry―. ¿Por qué me diste un codazo?

McKinley se rio entre dientes.

―Vuelvo al trabajo con mis hombres. Me asegurare de conseguirle todo el material de seguridad que tenemos del fin de semana. Creo que es cuando el robo ocurrió, simplemente porque no hay mucha gente alrededor a excepción de los guardias. Apreciaría si me pudiera mantener al tanto del caso.

―Ciertamente. Le estoy confiado su seguridad mientras trabajan, por lo que necesita saber lo que está pasando y a quién buscar. Le daré una llamada mañana por la mañana para ponerlo al día.

―Gracias.―McKinley entregó su tarjeta a Harry y asintió a Lou―. Dr. Pommerset. Dra. Davidson.

―¿Soy importante para ti? ¿Te preocupas por mí? ―Lou rebobinó su conversación a lo que Harry le había dicho―. ¿A pesar de que no hemos tenido sexo?

(...)

Un bufido sordo y una risilla descarada causaron que Harry mirara con rabia a su hermana y a su pareja. Todo lo que Petrovic hizo fue rodar los ojos, pero Jessie se echó a reír, apoyándose en Petrovic en busca de apoyo. Volviendo atrás, Harry vio a Lou mirando a su hermana como si fuera un bicho raro y estaba tratando de averiguar lo que le hizo la garrapata.

―Ignóralos. Son infantiles. ―Harry tomó la mano de Lou y tiró del hombre detrás de él a un lugar más privado en la oficina. No es que hubiera muchos, considerando que Jessie y Petrovic se esforzaban por escuchar todo lo que decían, sin embargo, quería crear la percepción de privacidad.

―El sexo es sólo una de las razones por la cual las personas se gustan unos a otros. Estoy muy atraído por ti y vamos a llegar a la cama como parte de la relación muy pronto, pero también me gusta tu mente.

―¿No te molesta que sea más inteligente que tú?―Lou frunció el ceño―. Tal vez no debí haber dicho eso.

Harry se rio.

―Cariño, no te preocupes. Has conocido a mi familia, ¿recuerdas? Todos ellos son más inteligentes que yo. Yo soy más músculos que cerebro. ―Presionó su dedo en los labios de Lou―. He llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que estoy rodeado de genios. Oye, alguien debe tener algo de sentido común entre nosotros.

Lou envolvió sus labios alrededor del dedo de Harry y lo chupó. Su polla se endureció con cada tirón de la boca de Lou y el trazo de la lengua del hombre sobre la punta de su dedo. Harry se mordió los labios para no gemir y se alegró de haber pensado en bloquear al terrible dúo de ver a su pareja. Cerró los ojos y respiró, orando por fortaleza para no arrastrar a Lou al armario más cercano de suministros y joder al hombre.

―Tienes que parar si no quieres que te joda delante de mi mejor amigo y mi hermana.

Los semicerrados ojos de Lou se agrandaron con horror y abrió la boca, permitiendo a Harry retirar el dedo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Tu hermana lo miraría y eso no es algo que alguna vez quiera hacer. Nunca he sido un exhibicionista. O en por lo menos, no creo que lo soy y creo que estaría marcado de por vida si tuviera que hacer algo frente a alguien con quién trabajo. ―Él estudió a Harry―. No hay manera de que ella quisiera ver a su hermano teniendo sexo. Es simplemente asqueroso.

―Tienes razón, Lou. No me gustaría verlos a ti y Harry haciéndolo, pero si tienes algunos otros amigos a los que no les importaría dar a una pobre niña protegida un vistazo a algo realmente caliente... ―Jessie bromeó.

―Necesitas mantener un ojo sobre ella, Petrovic. Se va a meter en problemas ―dijo Harry por encima del hombro.

Petrovic se mostró sorprendido y ligeramente avergonzado.

―¿Por qué habría de mantener un ojo sobre ella? Es tu hermana.

―Sí, pero tengo las manos llenas con mi propio chico. Jessie va a necesitar un guardaespaldas por un tiempo.

Harry le guiño el ojo a Lou, cuya confusión se marcó en el ceño fruncido en su frente.

―Deja de ser el hermano mayor. Soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma. ―Jessie resopló con fastidio.

―Pensé que estarías acostumbrada a que me preocupe por ti. Acostúmbrate a tener a alguien que te revise en la noche, Jessie, hasta que este caso se resuelva. No podemos garantizar que los asesinos obtuvieron lo que querían y que puedan entenderlo. No hay nada que les impida agarrar a otro científico, excepto mantener los ojos abiertos y aceptar la ayuda de tus amigos. ―Miró a su hermana―. No quiero tener que explicarle a mamá y a papá qué no protegí a alguno de ustedes de ser secuestrado.

Jessie arrugó la nariz, pero no discutió más. Sólo la amenaza de Harry diciendo a sus padres sobre cualquier cosa era suficiente para detener cualquier protesta en camino.

―Está bien, tenemos que regresar a la comisaría, y ustedes chicos necesitan volver a cualquier tipo de trabajo que hagan cuando no estamos interrumpiendo.

―Espera, ¿no quieres saber lo que hemos descubierto?―Lou los trajo a todos de nuevo al principio de la conversación.

―Mierda. Sí, probablemente deberíamos saberlo antes de regresar. Summerson va a querer saber lo que tenemos hasta ahora, y odiaría no decirle nada.

Lou se movió alrededor de Harry y cogió los documentos que aún tenía Jessie. Después de alisarlos sobre su escritorio, hizo un gesto para que ellos se reunieran alrededor. Harry presionó lo más cerca que pudo llegar a Lou con la ropa puesta y ocultó su sonrisa de orgullo cuando el hombre se estremeció al contacto.

―Ya basta―le murmuró Jessie, dándole el mal de ojo sobre la cabeza de Lou.

―¿Qué?―Podía jugar al inocente.

―Deja a Lou en paz a menos que realmente te vayas a hacer cargo de él ―Movió las cejas.

Harry echo un vistazo a Lou, que parecía atrapado en los números de nuevo, antes de inclinarse para susurrar en el oído de Jessie.

―Estoy pensando en encargarme de nuestro pequeño problema esta noche si no encuentro otro cuerpo.

Los ojos de Jessie se iluminaron y su sonrisa casi lo cegó.

―Oh, qué bien. Justo lo que no necesito saber.

Él negó y volvió a mirar sobre el hombro de Lou a la lista de números y líneas garabateadas. Nada de lo cual tenía sentido para él.

―Entonces danos la primicia, Lou.―Le dio un codazo a Lou.

Lou comenzó y se enderezó.

―¿Qué? Ah, cierto. Lo siento, estoy trabajando en cómo explicarlo de una forma que serías capaz de entender. Tendré que volver al laboratorio de Yuri para ver si puedo encontrar algunos otros documentos o notas acerca de este experimento en particular.

Petrovic asintió.

―Los técnicos han liberado el laboratorio para su uso otra vez. Puedes ir ahí cuando lo desees, aunque McKinley podría no dejarte tomar cualquier cosa fuera de allí hasta que él haya hecho su investigación.

―No necesito sacar nada. Soy capaz de leer las notas allí tan fácilmente como puedo hacerlo aquí. ―Lou señaló una larga lista de símbolos extraños―. Supongo que no sabes leer ruso, Alexei.

―Nop. Lo hablo mejor de lo que lo leo, así que estoy bastante seguro de que lo que escribió Fardanov está más allá de mí.

―‹‹No debo temer a mis enemigos, porque lo más que pueden hacer es atacarme. No debo temer a mis amigos porque lo más que pueden hacer es traicionarme. Pero debo temer mucho más a las personas que son indiferentes›› ―Lou leyó la frase.

―¿Qué significa eso?―Preguntó Harry lo que los tres de ellos estaban pensando.

―Creo que Yuri se sentía un poco subestimado aquí, o que las personas que son indiferentes a su investigación son los que van a causar más daño. ―Lou se encogió de hombros―. Nunca fui muy bueno en descifrar proverbios como este.

―¿Por qué alguien sería indiferente a su investigación? ¿No estaba tratando de descubrir algún tipo de medicamento para el corazón? Muchísimas personas necesitan esas cosas. ―Petrovic frunció el ceño.

―Lo sé, pero ésta investigación no tiene nada que ver con los medicamentos para el corazón. Oh, podría tenerlo a la vez, pero se apartó de lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo para concentrarse en este nuevo descubrimiento.

―¿Cuál es?―Harry le dio un codazo verbalmente.

―Descubrió una manera para hacer a una persona invisible.

El silencio colgó en la sala por un momento antes de que Harry y Petrovic se echaran a reír.

―Esa es una buena Lou. No sabía que eras un bromista. ―Harry rodeó la cintura de Lou y lo abrazó. ―¿Por qué no nos dices lo que realmente hizo Fardanov?

Lou parecía molesto.

―Te lo dije. Desarrolló algún tipo de suero para hacer a una persona invisible al ojo humano o la electrónica. No he descubierto cual todavía.

Harry verifico con Jessie y cuando ella asintió, gimió.

―Chicos, no puedo decirle a mi capitán eso. No sin algún tipo de prueba.

―Tendríamos risas fuera de la comisaría―añadió Petrovic.

―Somos conscientes de eso, pero no podemos tratar de repetir su experimento hasta que estemos seguros de que tenemos todas sus notas. Podríamos terminar perjudicándonos a nosotros mismos o a otras personas sin tener las medidas correctas y compuestos. No pensé que la invisibilidad fuera posible. Vi esas viejas películas en blanco y negro, ya sabes, y parecían del tipo aterrador. ¿Por qué alguien querría ser invisible para los demás? Me siento así sin la ayuda de un fármaco todo el tiempo de cualquier modo y no es divertido.

El corazón de Harry saltó al escuchar el tono flemático en la voz de Lou. Oh, su pobre pequeño científico se sentía desapercibido. Bueno, él planeaba cambiar eso tan pronto como le fuera posible.

―No sé todas las razones, pero apuesto que a los terroristas les gustaría, así podrían colarse en los lugares sin ser detectados para sembrar el caos y destrucción. A espías y ladrones les encantaría usarlo y tomar cosas que podrían vender. ―Jessie golpeó su uña contra el labio inferior―. Eso sería una muy buena razón para matar a Yuri... o al menos tomarlo como rehén.

―Está bien. Esto es lo que voy a necesitar que los dos hagan por mí, si eso está bien con los que mandan aquí en Burke. Necesito que traten de repetir el experimento de Fardanov. ―Harry se volvió hacia Petrovic―. Algo me dice que estaré recibiendo una llamada del FBI en breve. Burke podría tener algún tipo de contrato gubernamental con ellos.

―Hemos realizado la investigación y el desarrollo de algunos medicamentos para el gobierno, pero Yuri no era parte de esos proyectos. ―Lou frunció el ceño―. Odiaría tener a alguien del gobierno mirando sobre mi hombro mientras que estoy haciendo esto. Probablemente terminará atornillando algo y convirtiendo el agua en vino o algo extraño, como eso.

―Si pudieras convertir el plomo en oro, entonces tendríamos algo que hacer.―Jessie se asomó en el hombro de Lou.

―Eso es sólo una leyenda. Ni siquiera es posible. ―Una expresión pensativa pasó por el rostro de Lou―. Me pregunto... Ya sabes, en la Edad Media, cuando lo intentaron, no sabían todas las cosas que nosotros sabemos acerca de la ciencia y la naturaleza. Me pregunto si podríamos convertir el plomo en oro. Eso sería un gran truco, ¿no es así?

―Vamos a enfocarnos en un milagro a la vez, chicos. Hagan a alguien invisible para mí, antes de trabajar en hacer oro. ―Harry negó.

Besó y abrazó a Lou antes de hacer lo mismo con su hermana. Petrovic abrazó a Jessie, tomándose su tiempo en dejarla ir. Harry notó que Jessie no se quejó. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes entre esos dos y él iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurar que se acercaran. Petrovic era el hombre perfecto para Jessie. Él dejaría su carrera mientras la mantenía a salvo.

―Voy a ir a tu casa esta noche, Lou.

―¡Yay! Lou conseguirá algo esta noche. ―Jessie bombeo un puño en el aire mientras Harry y Petrovic salían.

―Tu hermana se está convirtiendo en una pequeña molestia. ―Petrovic comentó mientras subían a su coche.

―¿Apenas te estás dando cuenta de eso? Ha sido una molestia desde que nació. Ahora es como dos molestias ―bromeó Harry.

―Estoy deseando tratar de manejarla.―Petrovic levantó las manos a la mirada de Harry―. Sé como sonó eso, y no era lo que quería decir. Créeme, no voy a hacer ningún comentario grosero, mientras estás conduciendo. ¿Sabes solo, cómo estrellarte contra algo sin recibir algún daño? o tendré dos piernas rotas o alguna mierda como esa.

En realidad, Harry sabía que Petrovic no era el usual tipo bruto que conversaba acerca de sus conquistas en los vestidores. Diablos, no, Petrovic fue criado por su madre y su abuela, dos fuertes mujeres rusas que le enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres o sufrir las consecuencias.

―Parece que vas a conseguir algo esta noche. ―Petrovic inclino la espalda contra la puerta para así poder mirar a Harry.

―Pensé que no querías saber acerca de mis aventuras.

―Amigo, si tuvieras aventuras, no me gustaría saber, pero has estado viviendo como un monje en el último año más o menos. Pensé que podrías haberte unido al sacerdocio o algo así.

―Bueno, después de esta noche, no habrá ninguna duda sobre lo absurdo de tomar los votos, aunque mi madre no se enfadaría. Ella siempre quiso tener un sacerdote en la familia. Aumenta el prestigio de los Davidson en el vecindario ―resopló―. Estaba muy decepcionada cuando le dije que era gay. Sabía que no era una posibilidad que fuera a la iglesia.

―Sí, toda la cosa gay causó un ligero problema.―Petrovic le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry―. Necesitas recoger algunas cosas para hacer sentir bien a Lou. Ya sabes, cosas románticas.

―No es una chica, sabes.

Petrovic estalló en carcajadas, llenando el coche de alegría. ―Lo sé, imbécil, pero aún es virgen. Apostaría todo lo que tengo en ello. Tienes que hacerle entender que cuidas de él, incluso antes de lanzar la rigidez del sexo a la situación.

Harry gruñó. ―¿Puedes imaginar como el sexo va a ser con él?

―Sólo tienes que encontrar una manera de mantener su boca ocupada o llena.

Y con eso, se detuvieron frente a la comisaría y salieron, dirigiéndose a informar a su capitán sobre varios de los casos en que estaban trabajando. Iba a ser un día largo, pero Harry tenía algo que esperaba con gran interés.


	8. Capítulo 7

Un leve sonido a su alrededor, trajo de vuelta a Lou al mundo terrenal. Parpadeando, se reorientó de la revista científica que había estado leyendo para tratar de averiguar lo que había oído. El zumbido del intercomunicador lo sorprendió y la revista salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar en el centro de la sala de estar.

Después de levantarse, se acercó a la puerta y empujó el botón.

―¿Hola?

―Es Harry.

―Ah, hola, Harry. ―Lou frunció el ceño, empujando sus gafas―. ¿Tenemos una cita esta noche? 

La risa cálida de Harry fluyó a través del altavoz.

―No, cariño. ¿Por qué no me abres y te diré por qué estoy aquí?

―Está bien. ―Apretó el botón y escuchó el sonido del timbre desde abajo.

Lou se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que su apartamento era un desastre. Cuando había llegado a casa, arrojó la chaqueta hacia la silla en la que nunca aterrizó. Su maletín estaba precariamente sobre la mesa de centro y, de alguna manera, su corbata terminó colgando de la lámpara. Dios mío, se veía como un espectáculo de desnudismo que salió mal. Se inclinó para recoger las pantuflas que estaban tratando de desaparecer debajo de los cojines del sofá. El golpe firme en la puerta lo sorprendió y dejó caer las pantuflas para poner la mano en su pecho.

―¿Vas a abrir la puerta?

Mirando salvajemente alrededor una vez más, Lou se encogió de hombros. Nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora. Sólo porque su lugar de trabajo estuviera impecable no significa que su casa lo sería. Nadie sabía que era un completo holgazán cuando estaba en casa, y no estaba seguro de querer que Harry lo supiera todavía. Por supuesto, lo había visto la noche del domingo, pero no era tan malo entonces.

―¿Lou? Cariño, ¿todavía estás ahí?

―Sí ―gritó, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. A medida que abrió, dijo ―Lo siento por la forma en que el lugar se ve. No he tenido tiempo para limpiar últimamente. He estado ocupado en el laboratorio y teniendo que escribir un trabajo de investigación al mismo tiempo para una revista en la que contribuyo. Por otra parte, el día en que usualmente limpió es el domingo y estuve contigo todo el día y la noche. Haría un poco de limpieza, pero pienso en los múltiples desastres cuando no estoy mirando.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó, sin misericordia mientras le devoraba la boca. Toda la fuerza fue drenada del cuerpo de Lou, forzándolo a agarrarsea Harry como un hombre ahogándose a un salvavidas. Se abrió, permitiéndole a su lenguainvadir y jugar con la suya. Lou se envolvió con sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, aferrándose al hombre en su mejor imitación de pulpo.

Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que su cerebro iba a la deriva y no a causa del beso, sino debido a la privación de oxígeno, se separó con un gemido. No dejó ir a Harry, no estaba seguro de que sus piernas lo sostendrían.

―¿Qué quieres decirme? ―Jadeó, abriendo y entrecerrando los ojos en la cara borrosa de Harry―. ¿Dónde están mis gafas? No creo que mis rodillas vayan a funcionar durante un tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos en el sofá o algo así.

―Pienso que tenemos que conseguir estar en horizontal.

―¿Horizontal? ¿Para qué? Podemos seguir besándonos cuando estamos en el sofá. Quiero que me beses otra vez. Me encanta tu boca en la mía. Hace que mi cuerpo arda en llamas. ¿Me vas a chupar otra vez? O espera... ¿te puedo chupar? Realmente quiero saber cómo sabes. Eres tan grueso, apuesto a que me llenas.

Se retorcía en los brazos de Harry, adorando las sensaciones de la erección del hombre cubierta por los vaqueros rozando la suya.

―Oye, te cambiaste. ¿Pasaste por tu casa? ¿Conseguiste algo que comer? Probablemente podría cocinarte algo, pero no ahora. Quiero llegar a la cama contigo.

Harry le acarició la barbilla, por lo que Lou inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para darle más piel que probar. Se estremeció cuando los labios de Harry se movieron sobre su piel, mientras que el hombre hablaba.

―No tengo hambre en este momento, y vamos a conseguir estar en horizontal de modo que pueda joder este pequeño y apretado culo tuyo. ¿No es eso lo que has estado diciendo que quieres?

―Oh Dios, ¿en serio? ¿Realmente me vas a joder? ―Lou prácticamente rebotó, la excitación tomando lo mejor de su cerebro.

―Whoa no. Ten cuidado de no derribarnos. Pasar la noche en el hospital no es mi idea de diversión. ―Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lou y continuó hacia el dormitorio, no era difícil de encontrar en el pequeño apartamento.

Lou apenas logró contenerse lo suficiente para que Harry lo depositara en la cama. Se arrodilló y extendió la mano hacia el cinturón en los pantalones vaqueros del otro hombre. Harry le agarró las manos.

―Espera, cariño. ¿Por qué no consigues los condones y lubricante de mi bolsillo primero?

Lou sacudió las manos libres y alcanzó el bolsillo de Harry. Sacó el pequeño paquete de lubricante y el envoltorio de aluminio.

―No tenias que traer cosas. Fui a comprar una caja de condones más temprano hoy junto con una botella de lubricante. Odio no estar preparado, aunque no fui un boy scout, ni nada. Eso mata el estado de ánimo, no es que haya estado en medio de algo con un estado de ánimo.

Un resoplido sordo le hizo mirar hacia arriba, pero el rostro de Harry estaba escondido en la camisa. Se quedó mirando al pecho desnudo cubierto de pelo oscuro. Santa Madre de Dios, el hombre era un sueño húmedo andante, no sólo para los hombres gay en todas partes, sino para todos ahí afuera. La camiseta de Harry fue lanzada hacia la esquina y se encontró con la mirada de Lou.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves?

―¿Estás bromeando? Es como si Dios mirara en mis más oscura fantasías y te creara para ser mi hombre perfecto. ―Pasó los dedos a través del pelo oscuro en el pecho de Harry y arrastró hacia abajo por la línea que conduce hacia la cintura de Harry―. Es como Navidad y mi cumpleaños todo junto y yo he sido el mejor niño del mundo entero. Alguien ahí arriba debe amar a los chicos geek con gafas.

―Espero que estuvieras pensando en mí cuando naciste, porque eres la cosa más adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo. ―Harry pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Lou.

Ruborizándose, Lou agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de Harry y los vaqueros. Nunca nadie había hablado con él de esa manera. Nunca nadie lo había mirado como si fuera la cereza en la cima de un helado. Lou decidió que le gustaba ser especial para alguien, y que Harry fuera esa persona lo hizo doblemente feliz.

Jadeó cuando la polla de Harry surgió de los confines de su ropa. Era gruesa y larga, la cabeza ya recubierta con líquido pre-seminal. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó y lamió la gota clara de líquido de la hendidura. Harry gimió, y Lou chupó la esponjosa cabeza. El sabor salado de la piel de Harry estalló en su boca y cerró los ojos, aplicando la lengua a la carne caliente y descubriendo lo mucho que le encantaba el sabor.

Los largos dedos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de Lou, animándole a moverse arriba y abajo. No trató de tomar toda la longitud, sabiendo que no tenía la experiencia para tomarlo profundamente. Con la práctica, y él planeaba practicar en Harry por el tiempo que le llevara ser capaz de hacerlo.

Harry no lo forzó, sino que simplemente le hizo saber lo mucho que disfrutó de la sensación de succión y de la boca de Lou alrededor de su polla.

―Justo así. Eres natural, cariño. Eso es. Usa un poco los dientes la próxima vez.

Nunca nadie acusó a Lou de no aprender rápidamente. Apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de Harry y la otra la envolvió alrededor de la base de la polla. Bombeo mientras chupaba, arriba y abajo. Su saliva alisó el camino mientras trabajaba sobre su-pronto-a-ser- amante.

―Lou, si quieres que te joda, necesitas parar.

¿Ser follado por Harry o llegar a probar el semen de Harry? Dios, nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión tan difícil, pero él sabía lo que quería. Quería dejar de ser virgen. Quería el resplandor de "acaba de ser follado". Esperaba el dolor en el culo recordándole que había compartido su cuerpo con otra persona.

―Quiero que me jodas―dijo después de dejar la polla de Harry deslizarse de su boca―. Quiero sentirte profundo en mi interior y quiero que me tomes duro y rápido hasta que te sienta durante el resto de la semana. He oído acerca de cuán grandioso es el sexo y quiero saber si lo que dicen es cierto o si todo es sólo un montón de mierda.

Harry dio un paso atrás y se inclinó, quitándose los pantalones. Hizo un gesto para que Lou se levantara.

―Vamos a desnudarte entonces.

Lou se puso en pie y empezó a desnudarse, arrojando su ropa a la izquierda y derecha. Todo lo que importaba era desnudarse y extenderse sobre la cama. Después se dio vuelta y subió a la cama, Harry le dio una palmada en el culo mientras estaba atrapado en el aire.

Chillando, Lou se deslizó un poco hacia adelante.

―¿Cómo me quieres?

―Así por el momento.―Harry acarició la columna vertebral de Lou entre sus hombros hasta la base, y tembló ante el hormigueo corriendo por su cuerpo debajo de su piel.

Lou dejó caer la cabeza, apoyándola sobre sus brazos cruzados. Separó las piernas un poco más para darle acceso a Harry para lo que quisiera. No habiendo hecho esto antes, no sabía qué esperar, pero absorbió todo lo que hizo Harry.

―Oh Dios, me encanta. No sabía qué haciendo eso me haría sentir tan bien. ―balbuceó Lou mientras Harry frotó su dedo lubricado sobre el agujero de Lou―. Por favor, más. Haz algo. Cualquier cosa. Necesito más. No sé lo que necesito, pero te quiero, Harry. Vamos. No te burles de mí. Necesito tu polla. Quiero que me jodas.

Una risa suave vino de detrás de él y la presión se construyó en su agujero.

―Relájate y empuja, cariño.

Hizo lo que su amante le dijo, y fue recompensado por una sensación de ardor cuando el dedo de Harry se deslizó en él. Se tensó, y Harry paró, frotándole la espalda.

―Sólo respira. Tomaremos las cosas con calma. No hay prisa, no importa cuánto quieras que te tome. ―Harry rozó un beso en el omóplato de Lou.

―Oh, wow. Se siente tan grande. Apuesto a que tu polla se sentirá aún más grande. ¿Cómo diablos va a caber dentro de mí? Soy un científico. Puedo hacer la fórmula y no creo que vayas a meter todo eso dentro de mí. ―gimió cuando la quemadura se convirtió en algo más―. Mueve. Me quiero mover. Necesito moverme. ¿Por qué?

Harry comenzó a empujar con el dedo dentro y fuera de Lou, que gemía cada vez que Harry empujaba de nuevo. Repentinamente, los nudillos de Harry golpearon algo dentro de Lou haciéndolo gritar.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué diablos? Se sentía como electricidad a través de mí. No sabía que había un lugar dentro de mí como ese. ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Pulsa otra vez.

―Sí, señor.

Harry quitó el dedo, y Lou miró sobre su hombro.

―¿A qué estás esperando? Quiero sentirlo de nuevo.

Un golpe punzante a una de las mejillas de su culo le arrancó un grito. Luchó contra el impulso de alcanzar y frotar la carne lastimada. Harry le guiñó un ojo.

―No te preocupes. Sólo estaba consiguiendo más lubricante. Ahora trata de relajarte. Estoy poniendo dos dedos dentro.

Lou gruñó cuando Harry entró en su culo con dos dedos, pero en cuestión de segundos, se mecía de nuevo en ellos. No podía dejar de hablar, aunque no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Cerró los ojos y se empaló a sí mismo una y otra vez.

La ausencia repentina de los dedos de Check le aclaró la mente y miró por encima del hombro cuando el colchón se hundió. Harry se arrodilló detrás de él, su polla envuelta en la mano y la colocó en la apertura de Lou.

―¿Estás listo, cariño?

Dios, si estuviera más listo, habría explotado. Su polla dolía y sus bolas se habían preparado muy apretadas a su cuerpo. Había estado tan cerca de venirse que casi quería gritarle a Harry detenerse antes de que llegara. Casi hasta que su mirada midió la circunferencia de la polla de Harry.

―Sí. Sí. Sí. Estoy listo. Quiero tu polla en mí. Por favor, Harry. No me hagas esperar más.

Toda la capacidad de hablar de Lou se fue cuando Harry presiono toda su longitud en el pasaje de Lou sin parar hasta que estuvo enterrado profundamente hasta las bolas.

―Santa jodida.―Sopló Lou, tratando de relajarse. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

(...) 

Harry se congeló, las manos aferradas a las caderas de Lou lo suficientemente apretadas como para dejar moretones.

―¿Estás bien? No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, sí, lo haces, pero eso está bien. Pedí por ello y sé que el dolor va a desaparecer, pero, wow... realmente no estaba esperándolo.

Lou no podía estar tan mal lastimado si podía hablar así. Harry acariciaba con sus manos hacia arriba y abajo la espalda de Lou.

―Trata de relajarte. Respira.

―¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. Bueno... bueno... parece que alguien estaba un poco irritado. Se rio y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un beso a la nuca de Lou.

―Oh.―Se sacudió Lou.

Bombeo sus caderas un poco, Harry de alguna manera mantuvo la cabeza de su polla trabajando en la glándula de Lou. Él gimió y se estremeció, girando sobre Harry aún más.

―Cristo, me encanta la forma en que tiemblas por mí―murmuró Harry en el oreja de Lou, lamiendo el borde exterior de la misma.

―Oh, bueno, porque creo que voy a estar temblando aún más si sigues así. Sabía que la próstata se supone que deber hacer el sexo entre chicos agradable, pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan bueno.

Todo lo que Lou está hablando inflaba el ego de Harry, excepto que el hombre no debería estar hablando en absoluto. Tendría que haber estado gimiendo y rogando a Harry que lo jodiera más duro.

Harry se retiró, con gran disgusto evidente de Lou.

―Espera, ¿a dónde vas? No había terminado aún. Uh-oh ―Lou chilló cuando Harry le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda.

Sin vacilar, Harry se deslizó dentro otra vez y Lou se arqueó, gritando. Harry hizo una pausa, pero cuando Lou no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo, comenzó a taladrar el culo de su amante. Su pequeño cientifico se volvió salvaje, llegando arriba y apoyando las manos contra la cabecera.

Cada empujón fue recibido por Lou empujando hacia atrás. Él gimió cuando Lou masajeó la polla de Harry con sus músculos internos.

―Pensé que no habías hecho esto antes―exclamó Harry, sus ojos en blanco por la opresión de culo de Lou.

―No lo he hecho, pero leo y veo cosas en internet.―Lou jadeó.

Sorprendido, Harry se detuvo y miró a Lou.

―¿Miras porno?

Esos ojos de un verde brillante y rizos revueltos, junto con la expresión de contrariedad en el rostro de Lou, trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Harry. Su amante no parecía feliz de que se hubiera detenido.

―Por supuesto, que veo porno. ¿Cómo voy a aprender nada si no estudio? No es como que he tenido muchas oportunidades para cualquier experimentación. ―Lou levantó la mano y pellizco uno de los pezones de Harry―. Ahora jódeme. No quiero esperar más.

―Ohm. Está bien. ―Agarró las muñecas de Lou y las puso en la cama al lado de su cabeza―. ¿Estás listo?

―Estoy listo. Por favor, Harry.

No pudo resistirse a esos ojos suplicantes. Lou envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, hundiendo sus talones en el culo del hombre, y apretó su canal interno.

―Oh, mierda―murmuró Harry.

Golpeando dentro y fuera, sostuvo la mirada de Lou mientras lo montaba duro. Harry se aseguró de golpear la próstata de Lou con cada golpe.

―Joder―juró Lou, cerrando sus ojos con un gruñido y calor húmedo se extendió entre ellos.

Wow. Harry nunca había tenido un amante que se viniera sólo con ellos jodiendo. Por supuesto, Lou estaba caliente y preparado para ello, por lo que no era demasiado sorprendente. Se estrelló profundamente en Lou y se quedó inmóvil, llenando el condón con su semen. Había pensado lo suficiente en su cabeza para caer a un lado cuando colapsó.

Lou giró con él y terminó acurrucándose cerca, mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Harry se quedó mirando el techo, pasando la mano arriba y abajo en la espalda de Lou. Parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

―¿Tienes estrellas en tu techo?

Mirando hacia arriba, también, Lou asintió.

―Sí. Corresponden con las constelaciones. Me gusta mirarlas antes de irme a la cama. Me recuerda a dormir al aire libre, sólo que sin los insectos, la suciedad, y el frío.

―¿Te gusta acampar?

―En realidad no, pero me gusta mirar el cielo en la noche e imaginar cómo es la vida en otros planetas. ―Lou arrastraba sus manos a través del semen secándose en la parte inferior del estómago de Harry―. Probablemente deberíamos limpiarnos.

―Sí.

Saliendo de la cama, llevó a Lou hacia el cuarto de baño.

Lou se aferró a él como una lapa. A Harry no le importaba. Tenía la fuerza y no pesaba tanto. Bajo a su amante para conseguir abrir el agua mientras Harry se hizo cargo del condón.

Después de lanzarlo a la basura, tomó a Lou y dio un paso bajo el agua. Lou chilló y trató de saltar por encima de Harry para salir de la corriente. Harry lo rodeó, bloqueando el agua y no permitiendo que la ducha tibia lo golpeara.

―Tú ducha no es muy grande―comentó al alcanzar el jabón.

Se apretaron juntos, pero los codos de Harry seguían golpeando la pared al lado de ellos.

―No necesitaba una más grande, porque nunca he tomado una ducha con otra persona. Hmmm.... ¿tu ducha es más grande? ―Lou deslizó sus manos y las frotó sobre el pecho y el estómago de Harry, lavándolo―. Sabes siempre me preguntaba cuál era la fascinación con los hombres tomando duchas juntos. En los libros que leí, algunos de ellos eran los chicos más limpios que conocía, ya que siempre estaban en la ducha, pero creo que sé por qué.

―¿Por qué?―Harry vertió un poco de champú en la palma de la mano y lavó su pelo.

―Porque toda tu piel esta resbaladiza y brillante con el agua y me hace querer lamerte todo. ¿Puedo hacer eso cuando tengamos algo de tiempo y en otro lugar? Nunca voy a cualquier parte además del trabajo, así que estoy libre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si no estás ocupado con otras cosas. Tal vez podríamos hacer una cita.

―¿Una cita para lamerme todo?―Se rio Harry―.Yo creo que podría programarte al menos una vez a la semana para eso.

―¿En serio?―Los ojos de Lou se iluminaron―. No puedo esperar. Hay algunas otras cosas que me gustaría intentar. Cosas que he leído en libros o visto en películas que parecían divertidas. Me encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Es muy divertido.

Harry enrosco sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de Lou e inclinó la cabeza de su amante hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

―Sólo vas a aprender esas cosas conmigo de ahora en adelante. No hay otros chicos.

―Por supuesto que no. No conozco a ningunos otros chicos que quieran tener sexo conmigo. No soy exactamente material de modelo. Sólo soy flaco, geek y pequeño. No a muchos hombres les gusta mi tipo de cuerpo. He tratado, ya sabes. Fui a algunos clubes, pero o bien eran las gafas o tal vez es el hecho de que no puedo bailar. Nadie se fijo en mí.

El puchero decepcionado de Lou sacudió el corazón de Harry. Quería barrer a Lou en sus brazos y decirle que siempre le pediría al hombre bailar y que encontraba sus gafas una de las cosas más sexys sobre él. Presionó besos a lo largo de la barbilla de Lou.

―Cariño, si quieres ir a los clubes, iré contigo. Puedes mostrarme y le diré a todos esos tipos que te pasaron por alto lo que se pierden. No sé por qué ninguno de ellos intentó levantarte.

―Yo tampoco. No dejaban de comprarme tragos, pero no estoy seguro por qué. Yo no bebo. El alcohol mata las células cerebrales, y aunque tengo más que suficientes para gastar, no me gusta hacerme tonto solo para beber. ―Lou frunció el ceño―. Y no tienen ningún concepto de espacio personal. Los extraños se mantienen rozándose contra mí y agarrando mi culo. Simplemente no entiendo el atractivo de los clubes. Seré feliz con sólo quedarme en casa contigo y tener sexo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry enjuago todo el jabón y el champú antes de apagar la ducha. Al parecer, nadie le había dicho nunca a Lou lo que pasaba en los bares y clubes.

―Lou, se te estaban insinuando.―Secó a Lou rápidamente y pasó la toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Lou hizo una mueca.

―. No, no lo estaban. ¿Quién golpea a las personas para agarrar su culo y trata de emborracharlos? Esa no es la manera para hacer que alguien quiera salir contigo. Sin embargo, es lo que hiciste, ¿no? Me agarraste y me besaste, lo que me convenció de que disfrutaría salir contigo. Bueno, no necesariamente salir, pero definitivamente verte de nuevo y besarte. Realmente estoy feliz de que Jessie sea tu hermana, por lo que fui capaz de encontrarte y conseguir que me follaras.

―Cariño, no iban en busca de una cita. Querían tener suerte.

―¿Suerte? ¿Por qué? No soy un amuleto de buena suerte y ninguno de ellos parecían jugadores. 

Lou no podía ser tan inocente o ingenuo. Estudiandolo con expresión inquisidora, Harry modifico el pensamiento. Lou justo podría serlo. Dios, iba a tener que mantener un ojo en el hombre joven. Ir a un club sería como tirar carne fresca en medio de los leones. Harry tendría mucho trabajo por delante, tratando de mantener a los hombres fuera de su amante.

Sin embargo, él apostaría a que Lou podía bailar lento, y con la forma en que se envolvía alrededor del cuerpo de Harry probablemente lo llevaría a correrse en sus vaqueros. Tendría que hacer un punto llevando a Lou a bailar la próxima semana.

Un timbre de teléfono les llamó la atención mientras caminaban de vuelta al dormitorio de Lou. Harry cogió los pantalones del piso y sacó su teléfono. Después de responderlo, lo metió entre su oreja y el hombro mientras se ponía sus jeans.

―Dime, Petrovic.

―Los policías de Long Island nos llamaron. Parece que alguien irrumpió en la casa de Fardanov. Su amiga, la Sra. Botsova, llamó.

―Mierda. Bien. Estoy con Lou. Te encuentro en la casa de Fardanov. ―Tomó la camisa que Lou le tendía.

―Bueno. Me dirijo allí ahora mismo. ―Petrovic colgó el teléfono, y Harry lanzó su teléfono a la cama, sin hacer una mueca de dolor al golpear el piso con un golpe sólido. Lou negó y lo recogió, sujetándolo hacia Harry después de que se deslizó la camisa.

―Gracias. Siento tener que salir.

Lou se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien. La delincuencia no se detiene sólo porque estás ocupado con tu novio. ¿Vas a volver aquí cuando hayas terminado? Sólo quiero saber si debo dejar una luz encendida en la sala de estar.

Harry salió a la sala, encontró sus zapatos, y se sentó a ponérselos.

―¿Tienes una llave extra? De esta manera, si consigo salir de allí lo suficientemente temprano, puedo volver y no preocuparme por site despierto. Si ya es demasiado tarde o temprano en la mañana, volveré a casa y llamaré más tarde.

―Seguro.―Lou fue a una mesa y hurgó en un tazón. Había llaves, monedas, y pedazos de papel apilados en el tazón―. Aquí está.

Tomar la llave de Lou golpeó a Harry como un punto importante en su relación. Las cosas se movían mucho más rápido de lo que nunca se imaginó que lo harían. ¿Y por qué no se asustó con la idea de que tenía una llave de la casa de Lou? Nunca había tenido ese tipo de intimidad con cualquiera de los otros chicos con los que había salido. Ninguno de ellos había conocido a la familia de Harry, sin embargo, Lou lo hacía, y parecía disfrutar de ellos.

Lou no parecía perturbado por entregar su llave a Harry. ¿Fue debido a la seriedad del momento que no lo había golpeado? ¿Lo vería como una cuestión práctica ya que él quería volver y Lou no quiera tener que esperarlo?

Lou lo abrazó, rodeó con los brazos su cuello, y llevó la boca de Harry hasta la suya. Compartieron un beso cálido y suave antes de que Harry se apartara. Lou le dio una palmada en el pecho e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

―Ahora, sal de aquí antes de que decida tentarte para regresar a la cama. Tienes trabajo que hacer, y necesito dormir un poco. Nunca he dado mi llave a nadie, ni siquiera a un amigo. Cuando te hayas ido, probablemente voy a enloquecer un poco sobre el asunto, pero es seguro y hablaremos más tarde.

Harry dejó el apartamento de Lou, esperando hasta que escuchó el clic del bloqueo antes de alejarse. Saboreaba como Lou era honesto con él. Sabiendo que su amante estaba enloqueciendo tanto como él, le ayudó a decidir que estaba listo para dar ese paso. Ahora, a averiguar qué demonios querían aquellos hombres con Fardanov y asegurarse de que ningún dañó llegará a Lou o Jessie.


	9. Capítulo 8

―Joder.

Harry se levantó de su escritorio cuando Petrovic se dejó caer en la silla de al lado. ―¿Qué pasa? 

―No tenemos nada de la irrupción de la noche pasada. La Sra. Botsova llamó tan pronto como escuchó algo, pero los uniformados no salieron lo bastante pronto. Los tipos se habían ido, y el lugar está destrozado. Me temo que no dejaron ninguna huella, ni nada.

―Por supuesto que no. Son profesionales. Sólo tenemos que averiguar que profesionales. Estoy saliendo a Burke para hablar con McKinley y ver lo que ha encontrado en las cintas de seguridad. ―Harry se levantó y tomó su pistola del cajón, la engancho a su cinturón, junto con su placa y teléfono―. ¿Quieres ir conmigo o tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Petrovic suspiró, pero sacudió la cabeza. ―Nah. Por mucho que me encantaría verte poner ojos de cachorro a Lou, tengo una pista sobre uno de los otros casos. Voy a hablar con un informante al respecto.

Harry sonrió.

―Bueno. Llamé para las huellas dactilares que encontramos en la escena del crimen Sánchez. Todavía no hay coincidencia, pero están sólo sobre la tercera parte del camino a través de las bases de datos.

Su compañero soltó un bufido e hizo un gesto a la pila de carpetas sobre sus escritorios compartidos.

―La mayoría de estos casos se resolverían si no tuviéramos que esperar a los informes del laboratorio. ¿Por qué no puede ser como en las películas?

―¿Quién sabe? Oye, si nuestra vida fuera un guión, ¿quién te interpretaría en la versión cinematográfica?

―¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?―Petrovic pasó la mano sobre su corte de pelo corto y rubio.

―. No estoy seguro. Tal vez La Roca. Tú sabes, ese gran luchador convertido en actor.

―¿En serio?―Harry giró sus ojos―. Sólo no puedo verlo interpretándote.

Petrovic parecía ofendido. ―¿Por qué no? ¿Y quién te interpretaría a ti, imbécil?

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta. ―Es más apuesto que tú. Oh, para mí, el tipo que hace de hombre lobo en la serie de vampiros en el cable.

Salió corriendo hacia la escalera antes de que Petrovic lo siguiera. Riendo, corrió hasta el primer nivel y salió al estacionamiento. Después de subir a su coche, sacó su teléfono y se desplazo a través de los números hasta que llegó al de Lou.

―¿Hola?

―Hola, cariño, ¿tienes tiempo para el almuerzo de hoy?―Realmente tenía que salir y hablar con McKinley, pero nada decía que no podía almorzar con su novio primero―. Estaré fuera de Burke en poco tiempo.

―¿Vienes a verme? Porque probablemente tengo tiempo para el almuerzo, pero eso es todo. Jessie y yo estamos trabajando en la fórmula de Yuri y creemos que nos estamos acercando a la réplica exacta de las sustancias químicas. No podría estar en casa hasta tarde esta noche. No es que te preguntes cuando voy a estar en casa, pero pensé que tal vez quieras tener sexo otra vez esta noche.

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra su asiento y sonrió hacia en el techo. Dios, amaba la forma en que Lou balbuceaba y sólo decía lo que pensaba. Sin filtros era estupendo, porque nunca tenía que preocuparse por lo que Lou estaba pensando.

―Bueno, estaba esperando tener un poco más de sexo contigo esta noche, pero si estás muy ocupado, sólo podría ir a casa esta noche y verte mañana. Dame un segundo, mientras cambio a manos libres. ―Harry golpeó los botones de la derecha y se colocó el auricular―. Está bien. Estoy de vuelta. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que me acerque cuando haya terminado?

―Oh, no estoy demasiado ocupado, pero no podré estar en casa hasta más tarde de lo habitual. No quiero que te molestes por esperarme. A algunos chicos no les gusta esperar cuando están cachondos. ―Emoción se construyó en la voz de Lou―. Al llegar aquí, quiero mostrarte lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. He conseguido hacer que la pierna de una rata se vuelva invisible por unos segundos, pero no duró mucho tiempo y no he sido capaz de conseguir que todo el cuerpo desaparezca. Esto es impresionante, Harry. El sueño de todo niño es inventar una fórmula de invisibilidad.

―¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que soñabas en la noche cuando eras niño? ―Encendió el coche y condujo hacia el tráfico, dirigiéndose a Burke Pharmaceuticals.

Lou resopló. ―Diablos, no. Soñaba con descubrir la cura para el cáncer. ¿Sabes cuánta atención conseguiría? Impresionaría a mis padres y tal vez se acuerden de mi cumpleaños.

―Espera. ¿Tus padres no se acuerdan cuando naciste? ―Harry no podía imaginar a sus padres haciendo caso omiso de cualquiera de los cumpleaños de sus hijos.

Incluso de adultos, su mamá se aseguraba de que todos los chicos se juntaran en la casa de la familia para una gran cena y celebración. Hacía una gran celebración, y él nunca dudó de que sus padres lo amaran. El corazón de Harry se retorció por el pensamiento de que Lou nunca supo que sus padres lo amaban.

―Oh, es posible que lo recuerden, pero no han reconocido mi cumpleaños en quince años... no desde que tenía doce años. La única razón por la que creo que tuvimos una fiesta fue porque mi abuela estaba en la ciudad y ella se acordó. Fue lo más divertido que he tenido.―Lou suspiró.

―¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

―Trece de abril ―murmuró Lou. Hubo un suave silbido en el fondo―. ¿Cuando es el tuyo?

―El veinticinco de diciembre. Fuí un bebé de Navidad. ―Harry rebasó y salió del tráfico.

―¿Tus padres se aseguraron de que tuvieras regalos adicionales por tu cumpleaños, así como para Navidad? ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños o para Navidad en este caso? ¿Es demasiado pronto para preguntar? Tal vez pienses que no estaremos juntos para ese momento. No debería haber preguntado todavía. Demasiado pronto. Mira, no soy muy bueno en estas reglas de las relaciones.

―Lou, cariño, haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que estemos todavía juntos en torno a mi cumpleaños. No pienso romper contigo en cualquier momento pronto. ¿Quién dice que después de pasar algún tiempo juntos, no serás tú el que pida terminar? ―Harry señaló.

―No. Ni siquiera una posibilidad remota. ¿Estás loco? Eres el primer hombre que alguna vez me miró y viste a un tipo real, no a un geek sábelo-todo cuya única cosa buena es que puede hacerle trampa a la biología. No es que te hubiera hecho trampa, dado que ya no estamos en la escuela. Pero no te habría hecho trampa en primer lugar. Eres honesto y completamente caliente, lo cual es una gran ventaja, pero creo que todavía me gustarías, incluso si fueras feo porque eres un buen tipo. ―Lou resopló, obviamente, no estaba contento con lo que dijo. ―No creo que lo dijera bien. ¿Tiene sentido eso?

Realmente no.

―Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, cariño, y aprecio saber que puedo decirle a mi mamá que coloque otro lugar en el mesa para ti durante las fiestas. Estoy aquí, así que tengo que colgar el teléfono. ¿Puedes venir a mi encuentro?

―Sí. ―Colgó Lou diciendo adiós, y Harry sonrió.

Colgó antes de mostrarle su placa al guardia de la puerta. Después de ser saludado, aparcó y se dirigió a la recepción donde Lou estaba esperándolo con impaciencia. Harry quería besarlo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo su amante se sentiría al respecto.

Lou podía estar fuera en su trabajo, pero eso no quería decir que le gustarían las muestras públicas de afecto. Cuando se acercaba a Lou, la cara del joven hombre se iluminó y prácticamente se lanzó en los brazos de Harry, presionando un gran beso en sus labios. Él le devolvió el beso, invadiendo la boca del hombre con la lengua y disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo delgado de su amante contra el suyo.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los interrumpió, y Harry a regañadientes dejó ir a Lou antes de voltearse a ver a McKinley allí de pie. El jefe de seguridad tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y levantó las cejas a Harry.

―Lo siento por eso.

Harry realmente no lo sentía. Si a alguien no le gustaba que besara a Lou, entonces sólo podían tratar con ello. A él no siempre le importaba ver lo que hacían las parejas heterosexuales, pero la gente parecía aceptar mejor las muestras de lo que hacían con dos chicos besándose. Por supuesto, no quería meter en problemas a Lou con algún intolerante ni nada, aunque no dudaba que podía cuidar de sí mismo si llegaba el momento.

―¿Está aquí sólo para besar al Doctor Pommerset o tiene otra razón para estar aquí, Detective Davidson? ―McKinley no parecía molesto por el beso. Parecía más bien distraído.

―Sí, aunque no sólo iba a besar a Lou. Pensé en llevarlo a almorzar. También quería hablar con usted y ver lo que podría haber descubierto en las cintas de seguridad. ―Harry extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Lou cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre se alejaba―. ¿Podríamos Lou y yo almorzar primero?

―No, en realidad. Lo siento. Tengo una reunión con el director general de Burke, así que tengo que hablar con usted sobre el caso. Va a querer información actualizada de todo este jodido desastre.―McKinley frunció el ceño.

Harry más bien habría pasado el tiempo con Lou, pero sabía cómo era tener que informar a alguien.

―Entiendo. Oye, Lou, ¿debería llamarte cuando esté listo para el almuerzo o simplemente venir y encontrarte?

―Alguien te puede dar indicaciones en mi laboratorio. Jessie y yo estaremos trabajando en la investigación de Yuri. Oh, es posible que quieras hablar con tu compañero acerca de pedirle a Jessie salir. Tu hermana está loca por el hombre y no para de hablar de ello. Está empezando a molestarme. Quiero decir, no me importa hablar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry disparó a McKinley una mirada divertida.

―Pero ella sigue y sigue sobre lo bien que se ve su culo en jeans y cómo a ella le encantaría correr sus dedos a través del pecho de su pelo. ―Lou arrugó la nariz―. Eso es demasiada información. No quiero pensar acerca de tu hermana y Alexei en la cama y especialmente, no quiero pensar en el pelo del pecho del hombre. Tú tienes lo suficiente, pero parece que él podría ser confundido con una alfombra de oso si esta en el centro de la habitación.

Bueno, así que Harry iba a tener que ver algo realmente desagradable para sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Se rio y puso su mano sobre la boca de Lou.

―No estoy seguro de que a mi hermana le gustaría que revelaras sus secretos por toda la empresa, Lou, pero tomaré tus palabras en consideración. Puedes decirle a mi querida hermana que le gusta a Petrovic, por lo que puede querer pensar en hacer un movimiento o dos sobre él.

―Ahora que hemos terminado de jugar al casamentero, ¿podemos seguir adelante con esta reunión? ―señaló McKinley hacia los ascensores.

―¿Qué, está molesto?―Preguntó Harry cuando se dirigió al primer ascensor.

―Odio reunirme con el presidente. Es un hijo de puta inflexible que prefiere reventar mis costillas, a realmente confiar en mí para hacer mi maldito trabajo. ―McKinley casi gruñó su frustración.

Lou se apoyó al lado de Harry, sus ojos verdes estudiando a McKinley desde detrás de sus gruesos anteojos. ―¿Está seguro de que tu problema con él, no es que él es muy atractivo y sólo quieres follarlo?

―¿Qué?―McKinley se dio vuelta para mirar a Lou―. ¿De dónde saca decir cosas así?

Harry se interpuso entre Lou y McKinley. Puso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre de seguridad y empujó.

―Retrocede. No te ciernas sobre Lou mientras yo esté aquí. ―Harry miró sobre su hombro a Lou. ―Realmente debes pensar algunas veces antes de decir las cosas. No todo el mundo quiere oír cada pensamiento en tu cabeza.

Lou inclinó la cabeza y frunció los labios.

― ¿Qué hay de malo con lo que dije? Es la verdad. He vistoal Sr. Burke y a él juntos y son como dos machos alfa girando entre sí. Con todas las feromonas volando por ahí, me imagino ya sea, que se den una paliza el uno al otro o terminen en la cama. Tengo la esperanza de que en la cama, porque creo que podrían hacerse mucho daño el uno al otro. Son casi del mismo tamaño y fuerza. No pensarías que el señor Burke sería tan fuerte, pero apuesto a que hace mucho ejercicio.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y Harry instó a Lou a salir.

―Iré a encontrarte cuando haya terminado de hablar con McKinley.―Sopló un beso a Lou, no quería correr el riesgo de que McKinley se enfureciera por las palabras del hombre.

Lou agitó la mano mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con la mente claramente en otra cosa ya. McKinley dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando cerró la puerta.

―¿Así que tiene razón?

―¿Sobre qué?―McKinley miró fijamente a Harry desafiándolo a decirlo.

―¿Quieres follar a tu jefe?

McKinley cerró los ojos y negó.

―Sólo tenías que ir allí, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Hombre, prácticamente me desafiaste a decir algo. No puedo resistirme a un desafío. Viene de ser motivo de burla de todos mis hermanos y hermanas.

―Juraría que eras el más joven, pero apuesto a que eres el mayor. ―McKinley no parecía inclinado a responder la pregunta de Harry.

―Deja de evitar la pregunta. ¿Quieres joder a tu jefe?

El jefe de seguridad lo miró. ―Tu pequeño y lindo novio puede escaparse con la pregunta. Tu no tanto.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? Sólo tienes que responder la maldita pregunta y te dejare en paz. ―Harry se rio―. Creo que Lou se aprovecha de tu simpatía para decir barbaridades. Nadie tiene el corazón para golpearlo.

―Eso es verdad. ―McKinley dudó antes de continuar: ―Voy a decir esto una vez y nunca más porque realmente esto no es asunto tuyo. Sí, quiero joder a Burke hasta que el hombre caminé con las piernas arqueadas, pero no es la idea más inteligente que he tenido.

Harry asintió.

―Tienes razón. Burke me parece como que está arriba, y podría pelear contigo sobre estar abajo.

―Y me gusta el hombre, así que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por un polvo. No tomaría amablemente eso.

―Espero que encuentres la manera de arreglar el problema, hombre. Buena suerte.―Harry le dio a McKinley una palmada en la espalda mientras el ascensor se abría.

(...)

Lou se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Vio las imágenes de la cámara que habían preparado sobre una de las ratas de laboratorio. Entre una toma y la siguiente, la rata desapareció. Se sentó en su silla y miró hacia donde estaba Jessie, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies emocionada.

―¿Viste? Desapareció.

―Sí, lo vi―dijo lentamente, tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio. Algo no se sentía bien para él.

―¿Por qué no te entusiasma? Pensé que estarías en las nubes.Lo hicimos, Lou. Creamos un suero de invisibilidad. ―Jessie casi daba vueltas de alegría―. Vamos a ser famosos.

―En realidad, no seríamos famosos porque Yuri fue el que lo descubrió en primer lugar ―Lou señalo el punto, todavía distraído por la evasiva idea de jugar a ocultar-y-buscar en su cerebro―. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ausente del laboratorio antes que esto sucediera?

Jessie se encogió de hombros y, aprovechando su ordenador portátil, escribió la información. ―Unos diez minutos después de darle a la rata la inyección. Limpié un poco y fui a trabajar un poco en mi propia investigación.

―Y cuando volviste a entrar, ¿dijiste que la rata era visible?

Ella asintió. ―Sí, el suero debe trabajar por un tiempo limitado o tenemos que aumentar la dosis. Me fui durante treinta minutos y cuando regresé a checarlo, estaba feliz excavando en sus virutas de madera.

―Hmmm...

Reprodujo el video y lo vio en cámara lenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rata desapareció de la pantalla. Sin embargo, notó que cuando Jessie regresó al laboratorio, la rata todavía no era visible en la cámara.

―Jessie, ven aquí y ve esto.

Ella caminó detrás de la mesa y se inclinó sobre su hombro para ver. Su respiración inhalada bruscamente, le dijo a Lou que había visto lo que tenía que ver. Algo que no había visto las dos primeras veces que vio el video.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, llamaron a la puerta.

―Adelante―gritó.

―¿Estás listo para el almuerzo?―Harry paseaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

―Oh, Dios mío, Harry, tienes que ver esto.

Lou vio como Jessie se apresuró hacia Harry, tomó su mano, y lo arrastró alrededor de la mesa para ver la pantalla del ordenador. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Harry.

―Hey―susurró, su garganta repentinamente seca debido a la proximidad de Harry con él―. Realmente quiero besarte ahora mismo.

Harry le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó, pero antes de poder dar una adecuada bienvenida a Lou, Jessie puso la mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

―Nada de eso ahora mismo. Nos podrías haber arruinado la fórmula de Yuri. ―Jessie señaló a la rata en la jaula―. Mira.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lou se distrajo de un experimento. El calor de la mano de Harry apoyada en su hombro fue hacia abajo para reunirse en su ingle. Oh, sabía que era sólo la forma natural de tratar con su atracción hacia Harry, y era más químico que espiritual, pero no podía evitar pensar que era más que sólo feromonas. Había más razones por las que le gustaba Harry no sólo el hecho de que quería saltar sobre el hombre cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación con él.

―Santa mierda, ¿hicieron que la rata simplemente desapareciera?

Lou parpadeó y volvió a concentrarse en la discusión en curso. ―Eso parece.

―¿Eso parece? ¿Eso significa que en realidad no desaparece? ¿Le pasó algo a la alimentación de la cámara? ―Harry se enderezó y retiró la mano del hombro de Lou, para su gran decepción.

―Sigan observando―insistió Jessie.

Lou estudió todo lo que sucedía en la sala, cuando vieron a Jessie entrar e ir a la jaula. A pesar de que parecía que no había nada en la jaula, Jessie abrió la puerta y recogió algo de ella. Parecía examinarlo antes de devolverlo a la jaula.

―¿Qué demonios?

Ambos Lou y Jessie se rieron de la exclamación de Harry. Lou rebobinó el video y se detuvo en el punto en que Jessie levantó a la rata de la jaula.

―No vemos a la rata en la cámara, pero Jessie, obviamente la ve en el laboratorio. ―Movió la mano hacia la pantalla.

―Estaba muy triste cuando volví al laboratorio y la rata estaba sentada allí como si nada pasara. Entonces Lou y yo revisamos el video y notamos que podía ver a la rata, pero la cámara no la veía o la reconocía en absoluto.

Harry se frotó la frente y salió de detrás del escritorio de Lou para pasearse a lo largo de la habitación.

―¿Así que crees que has agrietado la fórmula de Fardanov?

―Sí. Vamos a hacer un par de pruebas, pero estamos bastante seguros de que podemos recrearla a voluntad.

Lou bajo la mano y se ajustó a sí mismo. Su polla realmente disfrutada de la vista de Harry acechando de un extremo de la sala al otro, flexionando el culo a cada paso. Harry se había quitado la chaqueta en algún momento y se subió las mangas de su camisa. La mirada de Lou devoraba las manos fuertes del hombre y deseaba tenerlas en él. Se removió en su silla y se tragó un gemido cuando Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y murmuró algo.

Si Jessie no estuviera en la habitación, Lou caería al suelo delante de él, y rasgaría los pantalones del hombre para llegar a la gruesa polla de Harry. Lo quería en su boca o en su culo, no le importaba cuál. Lou sólo quería sentir a Harry en él de alguna manera.

―Oh, por amor a Cristo, deja de desnudar a mi hermano con los ojos. ―Jessie le dio una palmada en la cabeza. ―Concéntrate aquí, Lou. Hemos descubierto la razón por la que Yuri fue asesinado. Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando con la fórmula, mientras que Harry y Petrovic averiguan quién lo hizo.

―¡Ay!―Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza―. Tendré que hacerte saber que soy perfectamente capaz de realizar múltiples tareas. Pensar en el sexo con tu hermano y tratar de averiguar exactamente lo que está pasando con la rata toma dos partes diferentes de mi cerebro totalmente en condiciones de trabajar independientemente la una dela otra. Es como escuchar la radio y cocinar la cena, al mismo tiempo. Es totalmente posible hacerlo.

Se detuvo y pensó en el ejemplo.

―No es un buen ejemplo, porque no puedo cocinar. Tiendo a quemar el agua, pero es porque me distraigo con una idea para un experimento y tengo que escribirla.

―Oye, me alegro de que quieras tener sexo conmigo y que me encuentres muy atractivo, pero me temo que necesitamos concentrarnos en la rata. Voy ha a llamar a McKinley y conseguir que baje aquí. Esto podría explicar algunas cosas extrañas que vimos en las cintas de seguridad. ―Harry levantó el teléfono de Lou.

―¿No está en una reunión con el señor Burke?

―¿El Sr. Burke está aquí? ―Jessie se enderezó y tiró del dobladillo de su falda con nerviosismo.

―Sí, pero no te preocupes. No creo que él esté interesado en las mujeres. En realidad creo que McKinley y él se desean entre sí. He estado en una habitación en la que ambos estaban juntos, y se podía cortar la tensión sexual con un cuchillo, pero creo que los dos son demasiado alfa para admitir que se gustan o se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro. ―Lou negó―. Tonto en realidad, porque ¿realmente importa quién está arriba? Siempre y cuando ambos lo disfruten.

―Lou.―Ambos Harry y Jessie sisearon.

Cerró la boca y se sentó en su silla, los brazos cruzados y mirando a la pantalla. Jessie se rio, y Harry le sonrió, pero no fue apaciguado. Lou odiaba estar callado, sobre todo cuando no estaba haciendo nada malo.

―Está bien. Nos vemos en unos minutos. ―Harry colgó y se acercó a arrodillarse delante de Lou.

Él se encontró con la mirada divertida de Harry con el ceño fruncido disgustado.

―Cariño, me encanta el hecho de que sólo digas lo que estás pensando, pero no a todos les gusta. Probablemente deberías ver lo que dices alrededor de tu jefe. Burke no me parece un tipo comprensivo.

―Está demasiado tenso. Necesita tener sexo más a menudo ―Lou murmuró.

―Cierto, pero no debes señalárselo. Y no sugieras que duerma con McKinley tampoco. Hay más entre ellos de lo que sabes. ―Harry le dio un beso y se levantó―. Ahora déjame ver a esta sigilosa y sorprendente rata una vez más.

―¡Lo tengo!

Lou se puso de pie y corrió hacia su oficina, casi atropellando a algunas personas en el pasillo. Le siguieron los pasos cuando irrumpió en el laboratorio y encontraron las notas que había rescatado de la oficina saqueada de Yuri. Arrojando papeles a la izquierda y derecha, escaneó a través de ellos para encontrar lo que buscaba.

―Aquí está.

―¿Aquí está qué? ¿Y por qué parece que por su laboratorio pasó un tornado?

Ante la intrusión de una fría voz con acento británico, Lou levantó la vista para ver a Harry y a Jessie de pie a un lado y a McKinley al otrode un hombre alto y de hombros anchos vestido con un traje muy caro. Lou no podría conocer a ninguno de los diseñadores por su nombre, pero conocía un traje a la medida cuando veía uno. Demonios, el pecho del hombre era tan amplio que debía tener su ropa hecha a la medida. No había ninguna manera que fuera capaz de encontrar algo que le ajustara en la percha.

―Hola, Sr. Burke. Me alegro de que pudiera unirse a nosotros. ―Agitó el papel que había estado buscando en el aire―. Averigüé lo que Yuri había estado tratando de hacer.

Jessie se aclaró la garganta.

―Jessie me ayudó a recrear la fórmula, así que vamos a ser capaces de hacerlo otra vez. Probablemente, tendremos que hacerlo un par de veces más para averiguar la dosis correcta y ver cuánto tiempo va a durar, pero me puse a pensar en por qué cualquier persona querría hacer a alguien invisible a las cámaras.

Lou señaló a Harry.

―Entonces, Harry llamó a nuestra rata, la rata sigilosa, y me di cuenta. Yuri quería hacer un suero que, cuando se inyectara, hiciera a la persona invisible a la detección electrónica o de video vigilancia. Es por eso que no podías ver a la rata en el video, pero Jessie la vio cuando regresó. Algo en esta particular combinación de productos químicos crea la cobertura sigilosa sobre el sujeto. ―Frunció el ceño y mantuvo el papel cerca de su cara, acelerando a través de los símbolos y números.

―¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?―Una expresión de desconcierto empañaba la frente de Jessie.

―Mierda. ―McKinley parecía enfermo.

―Infierno sangriento. ―Burke parecía cabreado.

La expresión de Harry tenía euforia. ―Ahora tenemos motivo para el asesinato. Sólo tenemos que encontrar a los tipos que habían estado siguiendo a Fardanov y, lo más probable es, que encontremos a nuestros asesinos.

―¿Por qué alguien mataría a Yuri por esto?―Jessie se encogió de hombros―. No lo entiendo.

―Debido, hermana a, ¿cuál es la forma más fácil de robar algo? El no ser visto. Mientras se mantengan fuera de la vista de los guardias, pueden colarse en cualquier lugar y tomar lo que quieran. Las cámaras no los grabaran, sólo puertas abriéndose por sí mismas y cosas por el estilo. Un gran ladrón sabría cómo trabajar esos obstáculos también. ―Harry gruñó―. Es una manera casi infalible para causar estragos en cualquier lugar, si eres un espía, un terrorista, o un simple ladrón de joyas.

―Mierda―murmuró Jessie.

―Correcto.―Los fríos ojos grises de Burke encontraron a Lou―. ¿Así que piensa que los hombres que asesinaron al Dr. Fardanov saben cómo utilizar la fórmula? ¿O él habrá hecho algunas que utilizaron cuando irrumpieron aquí, pero no tienen idea de cómo preparar un poco más de ella? ¿Vendrán en busca de otro científico para ayudarles?

―Oh, no se elaboran estas cosas. Añadir calor a la mezcla probablemente acabaría volando a cada uno y todo a su alrededor en pequeños pedazos, haciendo muy difícil encontrar algo en los escombros. ―Lou hizo una pausa―. Aunque, supongo que hay maneras para tamizar a través de la ceniza y materia para encontrar los huesos.

―Dr. Pommerset, ¿hará el favor de centrarse en la tarea en cuestión? ―Burke gruñó―. No tenemos tiempo para sus tangentes. Tengo que informar al FBI y a la NSA sobre esto y me gustaría tener toda la información posible para no parecer un tonto.

―Discúlpeme, señor, pero usted parecerá un tonto de todos modos. No es un bioquímico. Nada de esto tendría sentido para usted si tratará de explicárselo. ¿Cómo va a hacer que los hombres a los que informa lo entiendan? ―Lou no entendía por qué Burke asumía que sabría cómo explicar nada de eso al FBI. Él no era un científico, era un hombre de negocios, y había una diferencia en el tipo de números que se usaban en esos dos empleos.

―Está bien―espetó Burke―. Usted y la Dra. Davidson me acompañarán a mi reunión y pueden explicarles que es lo que uno de mis científicos ha logrado crear.

A Lou no le importaba.

―Dudo que entiendan nada de ello tampoco.

―Está bien. Si me da un momento con el Dr. Pommerset antes de irse, señor. ―Harry agarró la mano de Lou y lo arrastró fuera del laboratorio y hasta su oficina.

Después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Harry besó a Lou sin aliento. Mientras que Lou intentó recuperarse, Harry apoyó su frente contra la de él.

―Debes ser cuidadoso cuando hables con aquellos tipos, Lou. No tienen sentido del humor y no podrían apreciar que los hagas parecer idiotas.

―Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, y van a tener que lidiar con el hecho de que no son tan inteligentes como yo. ―Lou acunó la cara de Harry―. Sólo lamento, que no almorzaremos juntos. Tenía la esperanza de convencerte de un rapidito aquí en mi oficina.

―Cristo, Lou, ¿tienes que decir cosas como esa mientras estamos en tu trabajo? ―Harry gimió y retrocedió un paso―. Ahora es mejor que alistes todas tus cosas, porque no creo que Burke este feliz si lo haces esperar. Cuídate y te llamaré más tarde en la noche. Tendremos algo de diversión entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

―Tal vez podríamos tener sexo telefónico. Siempre he querido probar eso.

Lou fue hacia su escritorio para recoger sus papeles y su maletín. Harry se rio en voz baja, pero no lo tocó. Lou encendió sus engranajes mentales. Ningún pensamiento más sobre sexo. Era hora de demostrar cómo obtuvo su doctorado en bioquímica a una edad tan temprana.


	10. Capítulo 9

Lou abrió la puerta para ver a Harry apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Sin decir una palabra, dio un paso atrás y con un gesto de la mano lo hizo pasar.

La mano de Harry rozó la ingle de Lou mientras pasaba. Lou casi se traga la lengua con el toque fugaz. Cerró con llave la puerta antes de seguir a Harry a la sala de estar, con la mirada pegada al culo flexionándose cubierto por unos vaqueros desgastados.

―¿Así que te las has arreglado para conservar tu trabajo después de decirle a todos esos idiotas en el Buró todo lo que no entendían?

―Pensé que ibas a llamar. Tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo telefónico. Nunca lo he tenido antes. ―Hizo una pausa y pensó por un segundo―. No he hecho mucho, ¿verdad?

Harry agarró la mano de Lou y tiró de él hacia su parte superior. ―¿Por qué no haces una lista de las cosas que no has hecho e iremos tachándolas?

―¿En serio?

Empezó a saltar a sus pies, pero Harry lo mantuvo apretado. ―¿A dónde vas?

―A conseguir una pluma y un papel. Quiero hacer mi lista. ―Lou frunció el ceño―. Dijiste que hiciera una lista.

Harry se rio. ―Lo sé, pero no quería decir en este mismo segundo. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Todo salió tal como pensaba que sería. No tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando. Todo lo que les importaba era que alguien podría haber conseguido en sus manos el suero o la fórmula para hacerlo. Seguí tratando de decirles que no importaba porque hay muy pocas personas en el mundo lo suficientemente inteligentes para averiguar lo que esos símbolos y números significan.

―¿Y resulta que tu eres uno de esos pocos?

¿Qué era eso con Harry, Burke, y McKinley? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que sí, que él era el mejor en lo que hacía? Era como si todos pensaran que estaba bromeando.

―¿Necesitas ver mi doctorado o el artículo escrito sobre mí en el Diario de Bioquímica? Me llamaron la máxima autoridad en bioquímica. ―Luchó para liberarse del abrazo de Harry.

Harry lo volcó por lo que yacía de espaldas debajo de la gran cuerpo del otro hombre. Lou hizo un mohín, no contento con la forma en que parecía descartar sus logros. Se encontró conlos ojos oscuros de Harry y el afecto y el deseo brillando en ellos fundió su ira.

―No, no necesito ver tu diploma o cualquier otro artículo más escrito sobre ti. Sé que eres el mejor y el más brillante. No necesito pruebas. Solo estaba bromeando contigo.―Harry besó a Lou rápidamente y retrocedió un poco―. Dime, ¿qué dijeron cuando les hablaste sobre la fórmula?

―¿No te contó Jessie? Pensé que te había llamado de inmediato cuando terminamos. ―No se apaciguó. Al menos no todavía.

―No respondí a su llamada. Quería averiguarlo de ti. ―Harry acarició la mandíbula de Lou―. Sólo cuéntame y pasaremos a algo mucho más interesante.

―Estaban muy enojados de que Yuri se atreviera a hacer esa fórmula. Después parecían aún más enojados por que tuvo el descaro de hacerse matar por ello. ―Apretó los labios―. Como si cortejara a la muerte y se burlara de ella para que viniera a buscarlo. Apuesto a que Yuri no tenía ni idea de que un tipo de la mafia rusa vendría en busca de lo que descubrió.

―Nadie busca la muerte, Lou. Apuesto a que no estaban contentos. Podría convertirse en un incidente nacional.

Lou no se preocupaba por un incidente de seguridad nacional. Nada de eso le importaba. Por el momento, sólo quería más del otro hombre y se apretó contra él. Deslizó las manos por los lados de Harry para agarrarle el culo. Sacudió su pelvis contra él, gimiendo suavemente.

De repente, Harry se separó de las garras de Lou y se levantó. Se inclinó y lo recogió en sus brazos.

―Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?―chilló Lou y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Miró a su alrededor para ver que Harry lo llevaba a su dormitorio.

―¿Vamos a tener sexo ahora? He estado esperando esto todo el día. Ni siquiera podía realmente concentrarme en mis propios experimentos porque me seguía preguntando cómo sería tener tu polla dentro de mí una vez más, sobre todo después de que te detuviste por el laboratorio hoy.

―Ah, bueno, sí, vamos a tener sexo, pero me lo vas a hacer en vez de yo hacértelo a ti. Es hora de que aprendas cómo se siente follar a un hombre. Por supuesto, no iba a permitir que experimentes con nadie más. ―Harry lo arrojó sobre la cama.

Lou chilló de nuevo mientras rebotaba una o dos veces antes de extenderse a través de su colchón. Harry se quitó la camisa y la tiró por encima del hombro hacia el armario.

―¿Estás seguro que quieres que lo haga? Pensé que como macho alfa, estarías arriba. Me gustó un montón que me follaras, así que tal vez me convierta en el de abajo. ¿No debemos escoger la forma en que nos guste más y pegarnos a ello?

Todo el tiempo que balbuceaba, se quitó su propia camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Se desabrochó los pantalones y abrió la cremallera antes de que se moviera y lograr que se fuera junto con su ropa interior.

Harry negó.

―No me importa quién está arriba y quién está abajo. Mientras nos lleve a los dos a venirse, todo está bien. Vamos. Apuesto a que te has preguntado cómo es deslizar tu polla en mi culo.

Lou asintió tan vigorosamente que casi se cayó de la cama.

―Oh, sí. Quiero saber por qué tanto alboroto, aunque creo que me podría gustar más cuando me jodes. Pero, oye, ¿cómo voy a saber si no tratamos posiciones diferentes, verdad? Me encanta experimentar. Tal vez eso es lo que me hace un buen científico, ¿eh?

―Estoy seguro que tu curiosidad e inteligencia te convierte en un gran científico. ―Harry excavó alrededor de la mesita de noche―. ¿Dónde están el lubricante y los condones?

―Oh, el lubricante está aquí. ―Escarbó alrededor bajo una de las almohadas y lo encontró. Lo colocó sobre la cama y movió una mano hacia el cuarto de baño―. Los condones están en el gabinete debajo del lavabo. Conseguí una caja en la tienda de camino a casa hoy después de la reunión. Imaginé que debería estar listo en caso de que te detuvieras por la noche o cuando nos viéramos la próxima vez. Oye, la próxima vez, ¿podemos ir a tu casa? Quiero ver como luce tu lugar y ver cómo se siente tu cama cuando me estés jodiendo.

―Está bien. Pasaremos la noche del viernes en mi casa después de que te lleve a un club a bailar.

―Umm...―A Lou no le gustaba la música de baile, pero descubrió que era difícil discutir con un hombre desnudo, sobre todo uno con una erección como la de Harry, y con el conocimiento que estaría jodiendo a ese hombre realmente pronto.

Harry se le acercó, con dos condones en la mano.

―¿Sólo dos? ¿Tu edad dificulta levantarlo más de una vez, a menos que descanses en medio o algo así? Si eso es cierto hay algunos medicamentos que puedes tomar para eso, pero no importa en absoluto. Me agotarás sólo haciéndolo una vez, así que puedo manejarlo una o dos veces por noche. ―Lou alcanzó y agarró el preservativo―. ¿Quieres que te prepare o quieres hacerlo tú mismo? No estoy seguro exactamente de cómo hacerlo. Estoy listo ahora mismo.

Acarició su erección y gimió, su líquido pre-eyaculatorio filtrándose de su hendidura y resbalándose en su carne. Harry subió a la cama y arrastró a Lou, con las manos y las rodillas a ambos lados de él.

―Voy a prepararme porque te tendré en mi interior más rápido que si te dejó prepararme. Lo haremos la próxima vez, y no, yo no tengo ese problema todavía. No soy tan viejo. Sólo traje dos porque los dos tenemos que dormir en algún momento esta noche. ―Harry besó a Lou duro, antes de retroceder de nuevo―. Espera hasta este fin de semana y tu culo estará tan adolorido, que no serás capaz de sentarte durante largos períodos de tiempo sin pensar en mí.

―Oh, bueno. No puedo esperar porque siempre he querido saber lo que es eso. ―Prácticamente rebotó de la emoción―. Me pondré la goma ahora. Prepárate, por favor. No puedo esperar a sentirte a mí alrededor. Apuesto a que estás caliente y apretado. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Vas a estar en tus manos y rodillas? ¿O quieres que este arriba?

Harry se echó a reír y negó.

―Lo haremos justo así. Pásame el lubricante.

Lou jadeó cuando Harry se apoyó sobre sus talones, poniendo su culo en contacto con la polla de Lou. Harry se estremeció cuando estalló la tapa de la botella y roció un poco de líquido en sus dedos.

Mientras abría el paquete de aluminio con las manos temblorosas, Lou vio como Harry alcanzó alrededor y hundió sus propios dedos en su culo. Su polla tembló mientras los ojos de Harry se cerraban y puro gozó cruzaba su rostro.

―Oh, Dios mío―gimió, cuando las caderas de Harry comenzaron a moverse con cada embestida de sus dedos.

La verga de Harry sobresalía con orgullo desde su ingle y pintaba el estómago de Lou con líquido pre-eyaculatorio mientras seguía estirando su agujero. Lou se puso el condón antes de extender y cubrir con su mano la circunferencia de la polla de Harry. Apretó su agarre, dándole algo para joder.

―Mierda, Lou. Sí. ―Harry silbó y se movió más rápido, empalándose a sí mismo en los dedos y bombeando en la mano de Lou.

Lou apretó con fuerza alrededor de la base de la polla de Harry.

―Espera. No quiero que te vengas todavía. Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando llegues. Apuesto a que será como estar en una prensa. ―Sus ojos giraron ante el pensamiento.

Harry se detuvo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante y su pecho palpitando. Después de que contuvo el aliento, le dijo entre dientes:

―Puede ser que quieras lubricar tu polla, Lou. No voy a ser capaz de resistir mucho más tiempo. Quiero que me jodas ahora.

Después de dejar ir a Harry, se arrojó alrededor de las sábanas para encontrar donde había puesto la botella. El triunfo corrió a través de él cuando la encontró. Se las arregló para abrirla y derramó un poco en su mano. Lanzando el tubo fuera de la cama, no le importaba donde aterrizara.

―Oh, joder―jadeó mientras revestía su eje. No tomaría mucho tiempo una vez que llegara dentro de Harry.

Harry agarró la polla de Lou y la coloco en su entrada. Lou contuvo el aliento mientras Harry se bajaba a sí mismo. Suspiraron cuando su culo se encontró con la ingle de Lou.

―Cristo, estás apretado y caliente. No voy a durar mucho tiempo. Es increíble. ¿Por qué no hice esto antes? Debería haber tratado más duro de encontrar a alguien que mirara más allá de mis gafas y toda la cosa geek. ―Los ojos de Lou se cerraron cuando absorbió el calor del pasaje interior de Harry.

―Me alegro de que esperaras, Lou. Me alegro de que todos los hombres que conociste fueran estúpidos y ciegos.

Harry se mordió el labio y se levantó hasta que sólo la cabeza de la polla de Lou descansaba en su interior. Él no sabía que estaba haciendo Harry, pero esperaba que su pene no saliera. Con un fuerte grito, Harry golpeó hacia abajo, y Lou gritó también.

De repente, fue como si todas las restricciones se hubieran roto y se unieron como dos toros en celo. Gruñidos y gritos llenaron la sala, junto con los olores de sexo y sudor. Lou agarró las caderas de Harry y taladró el culo de su amante, sus músculos temblaban mientras empujaba duro y profundo.

―Eso es, Lou. Vente para mí. Quiero sentir que te corras dentro de mí.

La insistencia de Harry y la repentina prensa formada por los músculos internos del hombre condujo a Lou sobre el borde. Gritando, inundó el preservativo con su semen. Líquido caliente salpicó en el estómago de Lou, cubriendo su piel con viscosidad. Justo cuando la última gota lo golpeó, Lou se sintió agotado. Harry se derrumbó sobre él, embarrando el semen de su estómago entre sus cuerpos.

―Creo que tenemos que hacer algunos experimentos más, porque mi cerebro se volvió papilla y tengo que hacerlo de nuevo, para que pueda recordar cómo se siente ―murmuró Lou.

Harry gruñó, pero parecía desinteresado en una repetición. Lou se preguntó si no había derretido el cerebro de Harry también.

"Eye of the Tiger23", resonó en la noche, sacudiendo a Harry de un sueño profundo. Murmurando en voz baja, salió de la cama y tropezó por la habitación, en busca de sus vaqueros.

23Eye of the Tiger - Es una canción del grupo de rock estadounidense Survivor, y pertenece al álbum del mismo nombre. Salió al mercado el 1 de enero de 1982, y fue escrita a petición de Sylvester Stallone para la película Rocky III por Frankie Sullivan y Jim Peterik.

―Creo que están al lado del tocador.―La voz somnolienta de Lou surgió de las mantas.

Harry los agarró y logró sacar su teléfono cuando dejó de sonar.

―Mierda.

―¿Quién era?―La masa de rizos negros de Lou apareció justo antes que los ojos verdes de Lou lo hicieran.

―No sé. Creo que era Petrovic. Jessie me dijo que cambió su tono de llamada el otro día.

―¿Por qué usaría "Eye of the Tiger" como su tono de llamada? Eso no tiene sentido. Debería haber utilizado el tema de Hawaii Five-O, o algo así. ―Lou se frotó los ojos.

―Petrovic es ruso. Ella siempre tuvo una cosa por el hombre que peleó contra Rocky en Rocky IV.

Lou frunció el ceño, dándole a conocer a Harry que su amante no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

―Cariño, vamos a tener que ampliar tu educación.―Harry negó.

―¿Por qué? Tengo dos doctorados y varios otros grados. No creo que necesite más educación. ―Lou golpeó la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

―Me refería a tu educación social. Voy a alquilar algunas películas para que podamos verlas juntos.

Sonó el teléfono y Harry maldijo mientras miraba la pantalla, tratando de recordar cómo ir al buzón de voz. Lou exhaló un suspiro exasperado y salió de la cama. Harry miró a su desnudo amante cuando Lou paseó cruzando el piso hacia él.

Dios, ningún hombre que Harry había visto desnudo antes lució tan bien como Lou lo hacía. La polla de Harry tomó nota también y se animó enseguida. Se estiró y pasó la mano hacia abajo por el pecho de Lou para agarrar el eje del hombre, mientras que tomó el teléfono y comenzó a presionar botones.

Harry se inclinó y mordió uno de los pezones de Lou. Él chilló y dejó caer el teléfono. Harry se rio cuando Lou lo apartó.

―¿Qué fue eso?―Lou parecía contrariado cuando se frotó el pecho.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry ocultó su sonrisa, doblándose hacia adelante para entrar en sus vaqueros.

―Sólo pensé que te verías sexi con una marca de mordida o dos.

―Jesús, ¿en serio?―Lou miró hacia su pecho, cruzando los ojos para tratar de echar un vistazo a las marcas de los dientes―. No creo que disfrute los moretones y cosas por el estilo. Esta pequeña perversión tuya no significa que me vas a atar y empezar a azotarme, ¿verdad? Porque tengo que decirte, que no creo encontrarlo divertido en absoluto. No estoy en el dolor, ya sabes. Aunque tengo que admitir, que encontré la pequeña lesión bastante intrigante, pero eso podría deberse al hecho de que tenías agarrada mi verga en ese momento.

Harry parpadeó, sin estar seguro de cómo Lou podía decir todas esas palabras mientras todavía estaba medio dormido. Él apenas podía vestirse antes de tener su primera taza de café.

―Aquí. ―Lou estrelló el teléfono contra su pecho antes regresar a la cama pisoteando―. Volveré a dormir.

―Estás muy gruñón cuando te despiertas―comentó mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oreja.

Lou lo despidió y se metió en la cama. Harry se rio y se inclinó para recoger la camisa de la orilla del tocador.

―Davidson, llámame enseguida. Tenemos un problema con el caso Fardanov. Parece que alguien le hizo una visita a la Sra. Botsova esta noche.

―Joder―Colgó y marcó el número de Petrovic.

Lou se asomó por el borde de las mantas. ―¿Qué está mal?

―Creo que algo le sucedió a la Sra. Botsova.

―¿Quién es la Sra. Botsova?

Levantó el dedo cuando Petrovic respondió.

―Ya era hora de que me devolvieras la llamada.

―¿Ya era hora? Me llamaste hace como cinco minutos. Me tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar mi teléfono. Nuestra ropa está dispersa por toda la habitación.

Petrovic se atragantó.

―Bueno, no necesito saber acerca de tu salvaje vida sexual, imbécil. Especialmente desde que no he tenido ninguna en un mes más o menos.

―Bueno, espero que si consigues algo, y ese algo fuera mi hermana, no te jactes de eso conmigo. ―Harry miró a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar sus calcetines. ―¿Qué le pasó a la Sra. Botsova?

―No le pasó nada, pero creo que los chicos que destrozaron la casa de Fardanov lo pensarán dos veces antes de ir tras ella. ―Petrovic se echó a reír―. Trataron de irrumpir en su casa y ella los recibió en la puerta con una escopeta. Le disparó una ronda de perdigones en el culo a uno de los tipos.

―Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Buscar un ruso con agujeros en el culo?―negó―. ¿Quiere que vayamos y hablemos con ella?

―Sí. Porque no sólo le disparó, sino que tenemos sangre. Por lo que se puede conseguir una coincidencia de ADN, si es necesario, cuando capturamos a un sospechoso. La Sra. Botsova dijo que recordaba algo más que Fardanov le dijo justo antes de desaparecer.

―A veces, ser viejo es un infierno―murmuró.

―¿Qué significa eso?―Lou y Petrovic preguntaron.

―Eso significa que no necesita dormir mucho, por lo tanto, si vamos ahora mismo no le molestará. Sin embargo, vamos a estar arrastrando el culo mañana.

―Cierto. ―Gruñó Petrovic―. Voy a ir hacia la casa de Lou y te recogeré ya que está en el camino hacia Long Island.

―Funciona para mí. Nos vemos en unos pocos minutos.

Harry colgó y metió su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. Después de sentarse en el borde de la cama, se estiró y pasó la mano por pelo de Lou. ―Lo siento, tengo que salir una vez más.

Lou le sonrió. ―Está bien. Te veré cuando regreses. A menos que sea por la mañana y me haya ido, entonces es probable que no quieras entrar

―Estoy realmente suponiendo que tengo el día libre mañana. Tal vez podría dormir aquí y podemos ir a cenar cuando llegues a casa. ―No estaba seguro de por qué lo sugirió, pero quería empezar a tratar a Lou más cómo un novio y menos como un compañero de follar.

―¿Cómo una cita real? Nunca he estado en una cita antes. Sigo repitiéndome acerca de eso, ¿no? Pero es verdad. Estás ampliando mis horizontes, y lo aprecio. No sólo porque no me siento completamente geek como hacía antes, sino porque realmente, realmente me gustas. ― Lou tomó una respiración profunda―. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí mañana y llamaré cuando esté en camino a casa. De esa manera puedes estar listo y podremos salir cuando vuelva.

Harry besó a Lou y se levantó. Este protestó, pero Harry negó.

―Si sigo besándote, terminaremos juntos en la cama y estaré follándote otra vez. Petrovic no estará feliz de tener que esperar mientras tengo suerte otra vez.

―Me está empezando a no gustar Alexei. Tiene que encontrar una novia o superar su timidez y pedirle a tu hermana salir. Pensé que estaba manteniendo un ojo en ella.

―Sí, pero mantener un ojo no quiere decir que comparta su cama.

―Pero tú estás manteniendo un ojo en mí y estás compartiendo mi cama. Tal vez no toda la noche, pero has estado durmiendo en mi cama conmigo. No entiendo por qué no hace lo mismo con ella. A él le gusta ella, y sé que a ella le gusta él. Me lo ha dicho una y otra vez, además habla sobre su culo y sus músculos hasta que quiero estrangularla.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de taparse los oídos y decir la-la-la. No quería oír nada acerca de la atracción de su hermana, hacia su compañero. Le gustaba creer que su hermana todavía era virgen, aunque sabía que no.

Su teléfono sonó y respondió después de palmear a Lou en la rodilla. ―¿Sí?

―Estoy abajo, esperándote―dijo Petrovic.

Metió los pies en sus zapatos y se despidió con señas de Lou antes de trotar por las escaleras y salir del edificio. Petrovic abrió la puerta del pasajero, y Harry se deslizó dentro.

―A veces odio ser un detective―murmuró Harry mientras tiró del cinturón de seguridad.

Petrovic gruñó en acuerdo y con la cabeza señaló al vaso pegado en la consola central.

―Te traje un poco de café. Pensé que podrías despertar para cuando el viaje termine.

―Gracias. ¿Tenemos alguna idea de lo que podrían haber estado buscando en la casa de la Sra. de Botsova?

―No tengo ni idea. Ella no lo dijo en el teléfono tampoco. Es una gran vieja astuta. No me sorprendería si realmente sabe mucho más de lo que nos dijo. ―Petrovic condujo a través de la noche―. ¿Qué tal van las cosas contigo y Lou?

―Bien. Lo llevaré a cenar mañana.

―¿De verdad crees que todavía tendremos nuestro día libre mañana?

―Joder―maldijo Harry, la frustración zumbando a través de él.

¿Por qué no podría haber conocido a Lou durante alguno de aquellos lentos meses, cuando sus casos rara vez se arruinaban o se resolvían con facilidad? Quien imaginaría que conocería a un tipo que le gustara durante uno de los casos más complicados de su carrera.

Usualmente, podía pasar por alto todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y centrarse en el caso, pero Lou lo distraía. No sólo con su balbuceo y su ego ligeramente exagerado. Con todo su conocimiento académico, Lou era inocente de tantas cosas en el mundo real. Harry descubrió que quería ser el hombre que le mostrará a Lou todo lo que nunca había visto. Películas. Clubes y bailes. Salidas nocturnas. Cenas familiares y días festivos con amigos.

A Harry le sorprendía que todos parecieran ignorar a Lou o pasarlo sólo como un científico geek. Había mucho más escondido debajo de su linda superficie. Mientras que la formidable inteligencia de Lou intimidaba un poco a Harry, él sabía que su amante no pensaba en él como estúpido. Bueno, sólo acerca de cosas científicas, no para el resto de las cosas.

―Estamos aquí.

Levantó la vista para ver que Petrovic había aparcado delante de la casa de la Sra. Botsova. Había un grupo de uniformados de pie en el porche y Harry los saludó mientras salía del coche.

Mostraron a los hombres sus placas antes de dirigirse al interior. La Sra. Botsova se sentó en su silla, una taza de té en la mano, mirándolos entrar. Hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el sofá frente a ella.

―Gracias por venir tan pronto detectives.

―Nos imaginamos que con toda la expectación, no habría conseguido volver a dormir pronto, así que llegar aquí ahora asegura que este fresco en su mente. ―Petrovic sacó su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.

― Significa que estoy vieja y puedo olvidar algo importante si esperaban demasiado tiempo. ―Ella sonreía ante la expresión avergonzada de Petrovic―. Mi querido muchacho, resulta que tengo una excelente memoria. Pedí un dibujante a los oficiales de policía que respondieron a mi llamado.

―Voy a ver cuál es el estado de eso.―Petrovic se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

La Sra. Botsova y Harry compartieron una sonrisa. ―Me parece que tu compañero está nervioso. 

―Creo que usted le recuerda mucho a su abuela, y esa mujer gobierna a su familia con mano de hierro. ―Harry se encogió de hombros―. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que el Dr. Fardanov le dijo antes de morir?

Ella puso su taza de té sobre la mesa a su lado y cruzó las manos en su regazo.

―Yuri debe de haber sabido que lo estaban observando. Una noche, poco antes de su desaparición, llegó a mi casa. Utilizó la puerta de atrás, lo cual es inusual, pero ellos estaban frente a su casa.

Harry anotó lo que dijo, pero vio cómo sus ojos estaban distantes, como si estuviera viendo a Yuri delante de ella.

―Estaba asustado. Me dijo que había descubierto algo que mucha gente importante querría. Le pregunté por qué no iba a la empresa donde trabajaba. Yuri dijo que no sabía en quién podía confiar.

Dejó de escribir, tocando con el lápiz su labio inferior.

―Suena como si no confiara en alguien en su oficina.

―Tonto realmente. Dudo mucho que uno de ellos contratará a los matones para asesinarlo.―Ella sonaba segura―. Es probablemente espionaje corporativo como en esas películas que vemos todo el tiempo. Una empresa rival quería lo que Yuri tenía. Dijo que había estado recibiendo llamadas telefónicas en el último par de meses. Llamadas amenazantes y hostigándole.

Harry hizo una nota para verificar los registros de teléfono de Fardanov. Deberían haber conseguido esos para ahora. La Sra. Botsova y él siguieron charlando hasta que Petrovic regresó con el dibujante. Tal vez, por fin, serían capaces de poner cara a los asesinos del Dr. Fardanov.


	11. Capítulo 10

―Esta mierda apesta―se quejó Harry mientras lanzaba la carpeta que estaba viendo al escritorio frente a él.

Su compañero miró desde donde estaba sentado, inclinado sobre una de sus propias carpetas.

―Nada. No tenemos nada excepto lo que la Sra. Botsova nos dijo y los perpetradores pensando que ella tiene algo o sabe algo.

―Ella es observadora, eso es seguro. Las descripciones que nos dio de cada hombre eran increíbles, pero las he comparado a través de cada base de datos que se me ocurrió pensar y no conseguí nada. Es como si no existieran.

Empujó su silla hacia atrás y se detuvo, la frustración corriendo a través de él. Estaban trabajando horas extras y Harry estaba de mal humor porque no había visto a Lou en veinticuatro horas. Hablar con su amante por teléfono podría traer una sonrisa a su cara, pero no lo hacía feliz.

Mientras se paseaba entre los escritorios y la ventana, repasó todo lo que sabían hasta ahora. Tenían la razón por la cual los perpetradores podrían querer lo que Fardanov estaba haciendo. Podían entender por qué el científico murió. Les dio lo que querían y ya no lo necesitaban más.

Pero ¿por qué estaban todavía rondando? ¿Por qué no habían tomado la fórmula y corrieron como cualquier espía inteligente haría? Lo que temía -y todos sus instintos gritaban que iba a suceder-era que irían después por Lou y Jessie. Eso lo asustaba porque ni su hermana ni su novio entendían cuán peligrosos eran estos hombres.

Por supuesto, ambos le decían que estaba exagerando y los tipos malos no vendrían después. Eran científicos, por amor de Dios. Nadie estaba interesado en cualquier cosa que hicieran.

Sin embargo, Harry no lo creía. Tenía la terrible sensación de que Fardanov no dio a sus asesinos todo lo que necesitaban para crear un suero que funcionara. Ahora que lo habían descubierto, estaban haciendo todo lo que podían pensar para encontrar el resto de la fórmula o a alguien que pudiera volver a crearla. Y eso lo hacía asustarse y enojarse.

―¿Deberíamos poner una patrulla a la Sra. Botsova, a Jessie, y a Lou? Confió en McKinley para cuidar de Lou y Jessie mientras estén en el trabajo, pero tú y yo no podemos estar con ellos todo el tiempo. Maldita sea, y ahí es cuando van a conseguir arrebatárnoslos porque ninguno de ellos presta atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos cree que los malos estarían interesados en ellos.

Petrovic cogió el teléfono.

―Llamaré a los chicos de Long Island y tienen que enviar una patrulla a la Sra. de Botsova.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte, hijo, pero estarían cuidando una casa vacía por el momento.

Ambos Petrovic y Harry se dieron vuelta para ver a la Sra. Botsova surcando el camino en el laberinto de escritorios. Uno de los policías de oficina caminaba detrás de la anciana. Harry asintió hacia él en agradecimiento antes de sacar una silla para ella.

―Sra. Botsova, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Condujo hasta aquí?

Negó y se sentó, puso su bolso en el piso junto a ella.

―Por supuesto que no. No he manejado en varios años. No es que no pueda, por supuesto, pero no hay ningún momento para hacerlo cuando rara vez voy más lejos de la tienda de la esquina.

―¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Le gustaría algo de beber? ―preguntó Petrovic cuando se puso de pie.

―Me gustaría un poco de té, y tengo algo de información para ustedes.―Ella sonrió―. Tomé el tren a Jamaica, luego viaje en autobús hasta aquí.

Harry estaba impresionado de lo que ella hizo hasta ahora por su cuenta, no es que estuviera enferma ni nada. Sólo viajando en la ciudad podría ser confuso para la gente de la mitad de su edad.

Petrovic volvió con el té y lo puso delante de ella.

―¿Por qué no nos llamó?

―No quise correr el riesgo de que mi teléfono estuviera intervenido, así que pensé venir en persona. ―Inclinó la cabeza y le dio una mirada a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados―. No estoy loca. Créeme, he tenido la sensación de que alguien estuvo en mi casa mientras estaba fuera arreglándome el cabello.

Harry apoyó el culo en el borde del escritorio y asintió.

―No lo dudo. Ha demostrado que es muy difícil engañarla, Sra. Botsova, así que si usted piensa que su casa está intervenida, llamaremos a los chicos en Island y ellos tendrán que barrer su casa.

―Gracias, Detective Davidson. Yo sabía que podía confiar en ti.

La Sra. Botsova se inclinó y cogió su bolso. Sacó algunas hojas de papel.

―Llamé a algunas personas que conozco de antes en la madre patria.

Comprobando a Petrovic, Harry vio a su compañero en el teléfono. Miró a la Sra. Botsova. El brillo de sus descoloridos ojos azules le dijo que estaba disfrutando de toda la intriga de la situación.

―¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente la madre patria?

―Soy originaria de Moscú, Detective Davidson. Llegue en 1965 con mi marido. Él consiguió un trabajo con la Autoridad Portuaria. ―Le entregó los papeles. Los estudió y dejó caer su mandíbula. Eran antecedentes penales con fotos de los hombres que habían irrumpido en la casa de la Sra. de Botsova.

―¿Qué clase de gente conoce?―Le entregó los papeles a Petrovic, que acababa de colgar el teléfono, y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho cuando se encontró con su mirada.

―Digamos que conozco a algunas personas muy poderosas, Detective Davidson. Realmente no puedo hablar de ellos, pero fueron capaces de conseguir los nombres de los hombres que buscas. Mientras buscaban, encontraron algunas otras cosas interesantes. Cosas asociadas a esos caballeros de una empresa aquí en los Estados Unidos. ―Ella señaló a los documentos que Petrovic revolvía.

―Usted es una mujer muy atemorizante, Sra. Botsova. ¿Fardanov sabía acerca de sus conexiones en Rusia? ―Harry se estiró y cogió un bloc de notas de su escritorio. Lo abrió y sacó un lápiz.

―¿Vas a tomar notas, por lo que puedas excavar de mi pasado?―La anciana no parecía demasiado preocupada por la idea.

―Me temo que voy a tener que hacerlo. Usted está entrando un poco más profundo en esta investigación de lo que la mayoría de la gente normal lo haría. Mi instintos están diciendo que no sólo es una vecina de al lado ligeramente entrometida. ―Él le sonrió.

La Sra. Botsova se rio entre dientes y tomó un sorbo de té. Cuando terminó, Miró por la ventana por un momento antes de regresar la mirada a ellos.

―Tienes razón, Detective Davidson. Mi pasado antes de venir a América se archivo en algún lugar donde no tienes acceso. Mi presencia aquí la saben las personas que necesitan saber.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Me temo que esos hombres ahora podrían saber quién soy, eso no es bueno para mí.

Harry se enderezó.

―¿Está en peligro? ¿Necesita ir a una casa de seguridad? Estoy seguro de que lo podemos arreglar.

―No. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo lugares donde puedo ir, pero, antes de irme, quiero ver a los asesinos de Yuri ante la justicia. ―Se levantó―. Sólo asegúrate de que haya una patrulla afuera de mi casa. Creo que van a volver a mi casa y a la de Yuri. Están buscando algo. Además, cuida de tus propios científicos, Detective Davidson. Estos hombres son profesionales y peligrosos. Probablemente los más peligrosos que jamás hayas enfrentado.

Algo en la expresión de la Sra. Botsova le dijo a Harry que estaba diciendo la verdad. Esta mujer había vivido una vida que la hizo fuerte en lo más profundo. No se asustaba fácilmente, así que tenía que seguir su consejo seriamente.

Petrovic tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción.

―Una de nuestras unidades de uniformados la llevará de vuelta a casa, Sra. Botsova. No creo que sea seguro para usted que tomé el autobús o el tren a cualquier lugar.

Levantó una ceja hacia él, y Harry se echo a reír.

―Estoy seguro de que probablemente sería capaz de derribar a un par de pandilleros, pero preferiría que no tuviera que darles una paliza. Eso arruinaría sus egos, al ser avergonzados por una señora mayor.

La abrazó y rozó un beso en su mejilla frágil.

―Muchas gracias por venir con nosotros y por usar sus conexiones para ayudarnos.

La Sra. Botsova acarició su rostro.

―Yuri era como el hijo que nunca pude tener. Estoy enojada con los que le quitaron la vida. Eligieron quitarle las cosas valiosas que podría haber traído al mundo. No tenían derecho a hacer eso, no importa lo que pensaran.

―Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para atraparlos y llevarlos a juicio. No sólo a quienes apretaron el gatillo, sino a los que ordenaron que lo apretaran.

La sonrisa de la Sra. Botsova tenía un poco de tristeza.

―Eso es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer, Detective Davidson.

―Me gustaría que se una a mi familia para cenar un domingo. Creo que a mi mamá le encantara. ―Harry extendió la invitación sin pensar en ello.

―Tal vez después que todo este hecho y antes de irme. Me encantaría conocer a tu familia y a tu amante. Estoy segura de que es un hombre maravilloso.

Harry parpadeó, mudo ante su declaración. Ella dio a Petrovic un abrazo y se fue con uno de los uniformados. Después de tomar los papeles otra vez, trató de leer, pero su mente salto de vuelta a lo la Sra. Botsova dijo.

―¿Cómo lo supo? Petrovic le envió una mirada inquisitiva.

―¿Saber qué?

―¿Cómo supo que era gay y que tenía un novio?―Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio―. Nunca le dije nada acerca de Lou.

―Amigo, ella nos trajo los antecedentes penales de los hombres que mataron a Fardanov. Probablemente sabe lo que comiste para el desayuno esta mañana. Creo que ella es una ex agente de la KGB1 o algo así. ―Petrovic se apoyó en su silla y se estiró―. ¿Crees que ella es de la KGB? Ellos protegen a los suyos, incluso si no están en servicio ya.

―Hay una rama de espionaje en Rusia, sólo no hacia el exterior de la KGB. Es escalofriante pensar que ella puede llamar a alguien y obtener toda esta información cuando nosotros ni siquiera podíamos averiguar ninguna mierda.

1KGB - El KGB (ruso: КГБ, Комит́ет госуд́арственной безоп́асности, romanización: Komitet gosudárstvennoy bezopásnosti, literalmente: «Comité para la Seguridad del Estado»), fue el nombre de la agencia de inteligencia, así como de la agencia principal de policía secreta de la Unión Soviética del 13 de marzo de 1954 al 6 de noviembre de 1991. El dominio del KGB fue aproximadamente el mismo que el de la CIA o la división de contrainteligencia del FBI en Estados Unidos.

Harry se dejó caer en su asiento y recostó su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

―Está bien. Tenemos nuevas pistas, pero ninguno de nosotros va a estar bien si no dormimos y comemos comida de verdad. No la mierda de los vendedores ambulantes.―Petrovic miró su reloj―. Dejémoslo por hoy y nos reuniremos de nuevo mañana por la mañana a las ocho.

―¿De verdad crees que Sommerson nos permitirá dejarlo por hoy una vez que se entere de esto? ―Harry hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la pila de papel.

―No tiene por qué saberlo. Escucha, la Sra. Botsova está cubierta. Vamos a recoger a Jessie y a Lou al laboratorio. Llevaré a Jessie con tus padres, y tú ve a casa con Lou. Van a estar bien y podemos comenzar mañana frescos. En este momento, no puedo pensar con claridad y no estoy seguro de en donde está Rusia, ni mucho menos donde está mi casa. No la he visto en mucho tiempo.

Por mucho que Harry sabía que debía estar cavando en esos archivos, también sabía que Petrovic tenía razón. Sus cuerpos y cerebros estaban agotados y fácilmente podrían perderse algo importante, porque estaban demasiado cansados para verlo.

―Está bien. Resguardemos este archivo en mi escritorio y nos encontramos de nuevo aquí mañana a las ocho para ver por qué un grupo de mafiosos rusos mató a Fardanov por su suero de invisibilidad.

Después de guardar la información, reunieron el resto de sus cosas y registraron su salida. Prácticamente tambaleándose al ascensor y apoyándose a sí mismos contra las paredes del elevador, mientras bajaban. Harry sacó su teléfono, ya que salieron.

―Burke Pharmaceuticals. ¿Cómo puedo transferir su llamada?

―¿Puedo hablar con el Dr. Pommerset? Es el Detective Davidson llamando.

―Por supuesto, señor.

Harry lanzó las llaves a Petrovic cuando llegaron al coche. Se subió y abrochó el cinturón esperando que Lou respondiera.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Tienes que llegar aquí tan pronto como sea posible. ― La voz de Lou estaba sin aliento y emocionada.

―En realidad estamos en camino en estos momentos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Jessie está bien?

Petrovic puso en marcha el coche y salió del estacionamiento, con las sirenas sonando.

―¿Qué? Oh, sí, estamos bien, pero hemos estado haciendo más experimentos. Hicimos a un mono y a un perro desaparecer como al ratón.

―Espera. ¿Todo está bien?

Lou suspiró con fastidio.

―¿No has estado escuchándome? Estamos bien, pero realmente te extraño y creo que debo estar bien cachondo porque sigo pensando en ti desnudo despatarrado en mi cama. Imagino como suenas cuando este chupando tu polla.

Harry se tragó un gemido cuando su polla se puso rígida.

―Lou, céntrate en los experimentos, sin embargo, confía en mí, podemos ayudar a traer a la vida tus fantasías esta noche.

―Oh, bueno. De todos modos, estamos calculando las dosis adecuadas para cada criatura y cada vez más grandes. Creemos que a finales de la semana, seremos capaces de hacer pruebas en humanos. ―Lou parecía en éxtasis―. No puedo esperar para saber qué se siente.

―¿Qué se siente?

¿Por qué Harry tenía la sospecha de que su novio se iba a ofrecer como sujeto de prueba?

―Sí. ¿El sujeto sabrá que es invisible? ¿No se darán cuenta? ¿O qué?

Casi podía imaginar a Lou frotándose las manos con regocijo.

―No te lo harás a ti mismo.―Estableció su ley―. Lo prohíbo.

****(...)

Louis alejó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró por un segundo. Jessie le envió una mirada de desconcierto. Él agitó la mano para que ella lo ignorara mientras llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico cerca de la ventana.

―Sólo no dijiste eso.

―¿Qué? ¿Decir que te prohíbo usarte a ti mismo como un humano conejillo de indias? Demonios, sí, dije eso. Si necesitas un ser humano para experimentar, hay estudiantes universitarios pobres que puedes contratar. Mierda, secuestra a un hombre sin hogar de la calle. No importa a quién jodidos uses. Simplemente no vas a utilizarte a ti mismo.

Louis apretó la mano, sorprendido por la ira brotando en él. Nunca pensó que Harry sería tan autocrático. ¿Acaso no entendía cuán importante era la investigación de Lou?

―Además de ser ilegal y simplemente está mal éticamente, no podría confiar en esos hombres sin hogar y los estudiantes universitarios tendrían que estar libres de drogas y alcohol. No puede haber ninguna contaminación. Desajustaría los números y hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para arruinar todo.

―No tienes ni idea del efecto que el suero tiene sobre los animales que utilizas. No quiero que nada te suceda, Lou. Eres tan importante para mí que si algo pasa, probablemente perdería mi mente. ¿Quiere ser responsable de que vaya al pabellón mental?

Tan enojado como estaba por las órdenes de Harry, el corazón de Lou se derritió un poco cuando le explicó por qué no quería que se inyectara el suero. Por supuesto, eso no lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Cuando se trataba de la ciencia, Lou no se podía permitir dejar que las emociones se pusieran en el camino.

―No, no quiero causar que te vuelvas loco, pero nada irá mal. El experimento será estrictamente controlado, y la invisibilidad no dura más de treinta minutos en este momento. Jessie estará conmigo todo el tiempo, ya que estará el Sr. McKinley y el Sr. Burke. ―Él se rio―. Sigo pensando que hay algo entre los dos. No pueden estar juntos en una habitación sin emitir un montón de feromonas, juraría que a todos nos ahogarían con ellas. No sé por qué sólo no lo hacen de una vez.

Harry se echo a reír.

―A veces, no es tan fácil Lou. Para ellos, desearse mutuamente no es suficiente. Tienen que confiar uno en el otro, y algo me dice que McKinley no confía en Burke, al menos no con su corazón.

―¿Por qué no habría de confiar en él? El Sr. Burke parece agradable para un hombre con una inteligencia promedio.

Jessie chilló, y Lou se dio vuelta para ver al antes mencionado Sr. Burke de pie junto a la puerta, los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas.

―Oh, eh... hola, Sr. Burke.

―No hay manera. ¿Entró mientras menospreciabas su inteligencia? ―Harry estalló en carcajadas a través del teléfono.

―Ummm... sí.―Hizo una mueca mientras la risa de Harry se hacía más fuerte―. No es divertido.

―Oh, cariño, es divertido. Realmente necesitas empezar a pensar antes de hablar. ¿Qué pasa si lastimas sus sentimientos?

Lou miró a su jefe y la elevación de los labios de Burke en una sonrisa sardónica le dijo que no estaba en problemas.

―Creo que su ego puede tomar la verdad.―Sonrió Lou―. ¿Vas venir a buscarme?

―Sí. Petrovic y yo estamos en nuestro camino para recogerte a ti y a Jessie. Ya es hora de terminar por hoy y empezar fresco en la mañana. ―Una voz retumbó en el fondo―. Petrovic, dice que llevará a Jessie con nuestros padres y que no se haga ilusiones.

―¿Por qué no han dormido juntos todavía?―Lou sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo por aquí? ¿Por qué somos los únicos teniendo sexo? Demonios, no nos conocemos por tanto tiempo y ya hemos tenido sexo. Debo ser irresistible para haberte metido en la cama ya, teniendo en cuenta la lentitud con la que la gente que nos rodea se mueve.

―Cariño, eres fácil, y yo soy sexy como el infierno. Esa es una combinación imbatible. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Antes de que pudiera protestar por el comentario de fácil, Harry colgó. Lou arrugó la nariz y puso el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Haría pagar a Harry por ese comentario. Girando, vio a Burke todavía en la habitación. Sólo que ahora estaba junto a Jessie, hablando con ella en voz baja, mientras miraba sobre algunos de sus papeles.

―Ahora que terminó de discutir la vida sexual de todos, Dr. Pommerset, tal vez podría venir y explicar los avances que ha hecho en la fórmula del Dr. Fardanov. Por favor, recuerde usar palabras pequeñas ya que una persona de mi inteligencia promedio no puede llegar a comprender todas las palabras científicas grandes.

Le sacó la lengua a Burke. Podría no haber sido profesional, pero expresaba exactamente cómo se sentía acerca de la declaración del hombre. Lou miró a Jessie.

―Alexei dijo que te llevará a la casa de tus padres y que no te hagas ilusiones. Supongo que todavía está un poco nervioso acerca de hacer un movimiento hacia ti. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Honestamente, como le dije a Harry, ¿por qué todos están esperando a dormir unos con otros? No es como que no se dé cuenta de que McKinley lo desea, señor Burke. Y el infierno, Jessie, Alexei prácticamente babea cada vez que está a tu alrededor. ¿Tener sexo sin un sólido compromiso está en contra de sus creencias religiosas o algo así?

Burke abrió la boca, pero Lou siguió adelante, tratando de resolver el enigma en su cabeza.

―Creo que puedo entender que no tengas sexo con Alexei hasta que estés casada, Jessie. Si bien es una idea anticuada, todavía está muy en uso durante estos tiempos modernos. Sin embargo, me dijiste que no eras virgen, por lo que no podría ser eso. Por desgracia para usted, Sr. Burke, usted y el Sr. McKinley no pueden contraer matrimonio en la mayoría de los estados, por lo que no estoy seguro que está esperando. Me refiero a que sólo lo agarre y lo bese. Eso debe romper cualquier barrera que él podría tener para dormir con usted. He notado que besar puede hacer que toda la sangre se drene de la cabeza y se reúna en la ingle, y eso tiende a conducir todos los impulsos sexuales de los hombres.

Burke se acercó y cubrió la boca de Lou con su mano. Lou se congeló, sus ojos estudiando a su jefe. Burke negó y se echó a reír.

―Cristo, tu mente y tu boca van a mil por hora, ¿no es así? Y realmente no tienes ningún filtro interno. Es realmente sorprendente que alguien no te haya estrangulado por ahora. ―Burke sacó la mano de la boca de Lou y dio un paso atrás―. Hay otras razones por las que McKinley y yo bailamos alrededor del otro, y no tiene nada que ver con nuestras creencias religiosas. Confía en mí.

―Y Alexei es el que no se mueve más rápido. Yo quería tener sexo con él el primer día que lo conocí, pero creo que teme que si nos juntamos, eso haría a su relación de trabajo con Harry incómoda.

―Si a ninguno de ustedes les importaría romper este pequeño festival de chismes, también me gustaría escuchar lo que el Dr. Pommerset y la Dra. Davidson han descubierto.

McKinley entró en el laboratorio, pero Lou tuvo la ligera sospecha de que el jefe de seguridad había estado de pie en el pasillo, escuchando su conversación. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el hombre miró a Burke. Jessie se acercó más a Lou, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras observaban a los dos hombres grandes enfrentarse.

―¿Espiando en el pasillo otra vez, McKinley?―Burke apoyó los puños sobre sus caderas.

McKinley se encogió de hombros, totalmente imperturbable por el volumen intimidante de Burke.

―A veces, escuchar en los orificios de las cerraduras es la única forma de aprender cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando ciertas personas no quieren hablar contigo.

Lou comenzó a señalar que la puerta estaba abierta y no había ningún orificio en la cerradura de todos modos, pero Jessie clavó el codo en su estómago y cerró la boca.

―Mi padre siempre dijo que los fisgones siempre escuchan cosas que no quieren oír.

Burke se acercó más, y Lou se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración. Vamos. Sólo hazlo. Simplemente agárralo y bésalo. Silenciosamente alentaba a Burke.

Lo que podría haber ocurrido fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono en el escritorio de Lou sonó. Luchando contra el impulso de pisotear, fue y lo recogió.

―¿Sí?―Dejó que su molestia se mostrara en su voz.

―Los Detectives Davidson y Petrovic está aquí, señor. ¿Debo enviarlos hacia arriba?

―Sí. Gracias.

En el momento en que colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, Burke y McKinley estaban en lados opuestos de la mesa del laboratorio. Casi hizo un puchero de frustración. Dios, iba a tener que regar con manguera a esos dos hombres si no hacían algo al respecto con su atracción pronto.

―Muy bien, usando palabras sencillas, trataré de explicar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Cuando terminó con toda la charla técnica, echó un vistazo para ver a Harry y a Petrovic alrededor de él también. La mirada de Alexei estaba firmemente sobre Jessie mientras ella sacaba algunas fórmulas para Burke. Lou se encontró con la mirada de Harry y se lamió los labios, queriendo más que nada arrojarse a sus brazos y dejar que el hombre lo jodiera en la mesa más cercana. Algunos de sus buenos deseos debieron mostrarse en su cara, porque Harry le musitó, Después. Él asintió, no contento con esperar, pero también se dio cuenta de que no era muy profesional tener sexo delante de su jefe y compañeros de trabajo. A menos que estuvieran en ese tipo de cosas.

La polla de Lou se endureció ante la idea de ser expuesto a todos de ellos para que lo estudiaran. Mientras que el pensamiento podría excitarlo, no creía poder hacerlo de verdad, aunque sería agradable. Tendría que hablar con Harry acerca de eso, sin embargo. Lou no tenía mucha experiencia con situaciones y cosas que podrían ser un disparador sexual para él. Se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando se imaginó toda la diversión que Harry y él podría tener al mismo tiempo que aprendía.

―Esto es lo que hemos aprendido hoy.

La voz de Harry lo trajo de vuelta al laboratorio. Tiró de su bata de laboratorio para cerrarla cubriendo el bulto en sus pantalones. Se acercó a su amante e inhaló profundamente el familiar olor almizclado de Harry, que no hizo nada para aliviar su erección.

―La Sra. Botsova, vecina del Dr. Fardanov, en Long Island, se detuvo en la comisaría esta tarde. Parece que tiene conexiones con algunas personas en Rusia y fue capaz de obtener la información que necesitábamos de nuestros perpetradores. ―Harry miró a McKinley―. Me aseguraré de conseguirte una copia del archivo. Ah, y no intentes nada con la Sra. Botsova. Esa Sra. es alguien con quién ninguno de nosotros debería meterse.

Petrovic gruñó de acuerdo.

―Creo que ella es ex agente del KGB, o incluso sigue trabajando para ellos. Es la coartada perfecta, ¿no es así? Nadie sospecha de ancianos siendo nada más que entrometidos.

―Será mejor que no le digas eso a tu abuela, Alexei ―Jessie bromeó.

―Dios, no. Me golpearía con su bastón.

Todos se rieron de la imagen de Petrovic acobardado frente a una pequeña anciana de pelo azul. Lou se apoyó contra Harry un poco más y suspiró silenciosamente mientras Harry rodeaba su cintura con un sólido brazo.

―¿Así que estamos buscando mafiosos rusos para este asesinato?―McKinley apoyó la cadera en el borde del escritorio, justo al lado de Burke.

―Los hombres que dispararon son mafiosos rusos, pero creemos que la persona detrás del asesinato es americana. Hemos rastreado las placas de un vehículo visto fuera de la casa de Fardanov hasta Corporación Pteriran. Todavía no hemos descubierto mucho sobre ella aparte del hecho de que su base está aquí en Estados Unidos.

―¿Pteriran? Maldito bastardo.―Burke acechaba en la habitación con McKinley siguiéndolo de cerca.

―Supongo que saben quién es el dueño de Pteriran―murmuró Petrovic.

―Sí, pero nos preocuparemos sobre eso mañana. Confío en que McKinley no eche a perder nuestro caso, y mantenga a Burke en línea.―Inclinándose, Harry acarició detrás de la oreja de Lou, provocando un escalofrío en él―. Creo que es hora de dejarlo por esta noche y volver a casa.

―Oh, ¿podemos por favor? Quiero tener sexo contigo varias veces esta noche. Ha sido una eternidad, desde que hicimos el amor. ―Lou ladeó la cabeza para dar más acceso a Harry a su cuello―. Tengo algunas nuevas ideas que quiero probar.

La risa de Harry retumbaba en su pecho y vibró contra la piel de Lou.

―¿Tengo que ser el conejillo de indias para tus fantasías sexuales?

―Sí. Eres perfecto para ellas. Grande y fuerte.Y una hermosa y gorda polla.

―Y con esa nota, nos vamos.―Petrovic interrumpió.

Lou se asomó por encima del hombro de Harry para ver a Alexei empujando a Jessie fuera de la habitación. Cuando se fueron, miró a Harry quién lo miraba divertido.

―¿Qué dije?


	12. Capítulo 11

―Lou, si no vienes aquí y me dejas joderte, no seré responsable de los daños causados a tu cabecera.

La advertencia de Harry hizo reír a Lou, que vibraba alrededor de la polla de Harry. A su vez, él gruñó, y Lou se estremeció ante el ruido animal.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Lou había hablado con Harry de que lo dejara atarle las manos a la cabecera y hacer lo que quisiera con él. El experimento de Lou sobre las pruebas de control en Harry estaba rápidamente llegando a su fin. Había besado y lamido cada pulgada del cuerpo increíblemente duro de Harry. Había chupado sus pezones, sin darse cuenta de cuán sensibles eran hasta que Harry prácticamente se vino. Luego se trasladó hasta el estómago de lavadero de su amante para seguir la delgada línea de pelo donde la polla de Harry se levantaba, dura y goteando pre-semen en un nido de rizos oscuros.

Finalmente, después de llegar a su destino, Lou se colocó entre las piernas de su amante y procedió a chupar la verga de Harry como una piruleta... o una Creamsicle1, que eran las favoritas de Lou, aunque no había nada frío acerca de Harry. Su carne era caliente, palpitante y salada, y él disfrutaba burlarse de cada pulgada de ella.

1Creamsicle – Paleta Helada con un núcleo de crema helada de vainilla y con un recubrimiento de nieve de naranja.

Sus dedos y el culo de Harry recubiertos de lubricante porque Lou había decidió que quería tomarlo esa noche. Luego, tal vez más tarde, Harry podría tomarlo. Lou estaba dispuesto a todo. La necesidad feroz que sentía de tener sexo con el otro hombre lo dejó perplejo, porque no era como que habían estado separados durante varios días ni nada. Habían sido sólo un poco más de veinticuatro horas desde que Harry había dejado su cama. Sin embargo, él quería enterrarse profundamente en el culo de su amante y quería que su propio culo ardiera con Harry tomándolo.

La física sólo decía que era imposible, así que iba a follar primero a su amante y cuando Harry reviviera, él rogaría al hombre para que lo tomara.

―Lou, estás pensando de nuevo. Nadie será jodido si sigues a la deriva de esa forma.

Parpadeando, miró a Harry que lo fulminaba con la mirada, la frustración evidente en todos los músculos.

Se sacó la polla de Harry con un pop y se limpió la barbilla.

―Oops. Lo siento, sólo me puse a pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría joderte y que me jodas, también. Entonces, me puse a pensar en cómo sería posible hacerlo al mismo tiempo, lo cual, por supuesto, no podría ser. Ni siquiera una persona que fuera muy flexible podría hacer algo como eso. La única manera de follar y ser follado también, sería si hubiera una tercera persona en la cama con nosotros.

Un crujido fue la única advertencia que recibió. Las manos de Harry se encontraban sobre él y chilló cuando Harry le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, puso un condón en su polla, y se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas, todo en lo que parecía ser un solo movimiento, pero tuvo que haber sido una serie de varios movimientos borrosos por el hecho de que estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de los movimientos de Harry.

Gritaba impotentemente mientras Harry envolvía la polla de Lou con su culo, rodeándolo con calor y tensión. ―Oh, mí jodido Dios.

Harry descubrió los dientes apretados mientras cabalgaba a Lou duro y rápido, golpeando su culo hacia abajo sobre su verga con una velocidad determinada. Tan duro como Harry se movía, parecía asegurarse de que Lou no estaba siendo lastimado mientras tanto.

Los ojos de Lou rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza cuando Harry apretó sus músculos internos alrededor de la verga de Lou.

―Harry, me voy a venir pronto.

―Entonces hazlo, cariño. No duraré mucho detrás de ti. ―Lou soltó cualquier control que tuviera y su orgasmo disparó a través de él, vaciando su semen en la goma. Agarró las caderas de Harry y empujo hacia arriba cuando éste bajo, y se clavó en la glándula de su amante.

―Santo Cristo de mierda―gritó Harry, cubriendo de esperma caliente el pecho y el estómago de Lou.

Temblando, se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Harry, atrayendo al hombre delante de él. Presionó sus labios juntos mientras su piel se deslizaba sobre sudor y semen.

Después de que sus corazones y respiraciones se calmaran, Harry giró y se quedó al lado de él en la cama. Lou levantó la vista hacia él, riéndose de las piezas de madera colgando de las muñecas de Harry de donde había tirado de ellas desde la cabecera.

―Creo que vamos a tener que comprar una de metal, si vas a insistir en atarme. ¿Quién sabía que fueras tan kinky, Dr. Pommerset? ―Harry le guiñó un ojo, y lo arrastró a sus brazos―. Vamos a tomar una ducha y a descansar un poco. Entonces será mi turno de joderte.

Lou no podía esperar.

(...)

―Creo que estás loco. ¿No te dijo Harry que no hicieras esto?

Jessie puso los puños en sus caderas y lo miró.

―No voy a meterme en problemas con mi hermano mayor cuando se entere de que desobedeciste sus órdenes y experimentaste en ti mismo.

―Está bien. Entonces me intercalaré con el suero y las cintas de vídeo. ―Lou no hizo pucheros, pero su labio inferior podría haber estado un poco hacia afuera―. Sólo te pregunté porque necesitaba a alguien que verificara lo que me suceda.

―Oh, por Dios, deja de hacer pucheros. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? ― Jessie sacudió la cabeza y cogió la aguja―. Voy a hacer esto, pero cuando Harry tenga un ataque de histeria sobre este asunto, le diré que tú me metiste en este lío. No tomaré la culpa de esto.

―Le diré a todos que fue mi elección, no la tuya, y como tu supervisor, te obligué a hacerlo. ―Lou la dejó tomar la aguja que había llenado con el suero―. No estoy seguro de cuánto necesitamos para que desaparezca. Doblé lo que le dimos al perro.

Jessie murmuraba en voz baja todo el tiempo, ella limpió su brazo e insertó la aguja en su vena.

―Harry va a estar jodidamente furioso cuando se entere de que hicimos esto.

Lou la miró, y se sonrieron uno al otro.

―Lo sé, pero sólo de pensar en ello. Seré la primera persona en hacerse invisible. No es verdadera invisibilidad, pero aún así el equipo de vigilancia no será capaz de verme. Podría ir por todas estas instalaciones y las cámaras no podrían rastrearme. Me preguntó lo que tendríamos que cambiar en la fórmula para hacerme invisible a simple vista. Eso sí sería un gran truco, ¿no? Tendría que abrigarme a mí mismo como El Hombre Invisible hacía en esa vieja película en blanco y negro.

Su mente se aceleró mientras imaginaba la fórmula y reorganizaba los químicos, las cantidades, y añadía algunos otros. Un pinchazo rápido lo alejó de los números y miró hacia abajo para ver a Jessie deslizar la aguja en su brazo. Una sensación bastante fría corrió por su brazo cuando ella oprimió el émbolo y el suero entró en su vena.

Jessie vacío la jeringa y presionó la bola de algodón en su piel mientras sacaba la aguja.

―Ya. Sólo tomó unos diez minutos para que el perro desapareciera. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tomará para ti. Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar y ver.

El teléfono sonó mientras Jessie limpiaba y Lou recogía. Se levantó, moviéndose hacia la ventana, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal.

―Pommerset.

―Hola, Lou. ¿Qué tal tu día?

La voz de Harry llegó a través del teléfono, y Lou se sonrojó, la culpa haciendo que su piel se calentara.

―Grandioso. Jessie y yo estamos haciendo un poco más de trabajo sobre la fórmula de Yuri. Tratando de obtener la dosis correcta para el siguiente conjunto de pruebas. Espero que finalmente seamos capaces de encontrar una manera de hacer al sujeto de pruebas humano invisible, no sólo a los equipos electrónicos, sino a simple vista también. Ese sería el objetivo final, creo.

―¿Así que has encontrado a alguien para probarlo en él?

Debería haber anticipado la pregunta de Harry.

―Uh, sí, lo hicimos. Muy dispuesto para ayudar.

―Lou...

El sonido largo, extraído de su nombre le advirtió que Harry estaba sospechando.

―¿Te dije lo mucho que disfruté anoche? Creo que voy a estar caminando gracioso por varios días. Es casi como si todavía pudiera sentirte dentro de mí. Necesitamos comprar una nueva cabecera para mi cama, sin embargo. Y tienes razón. Probablemente debería ser de metal, porque me gustaría volver a hacerlo. Tal vez la próxima vez podrías atarme y nalguearme.

Jessie se atragantó con el café, y Harry se aclaró la garganta, pero las divagaciones de Lou no parecían distraer a Harry de su original preocupación.

―No te inyectaste, ¿verdad? Especialmente después de que te dijera que no lo hicieras. ―Harry no sanaba feliz en absoluto.

―¿Quién eres? Definitivamente no eres mi padre porque no estaría durmiendo con mi papá. Eso sería tan equivocado y asqueroso. Soy un adulto y tomó mis propias decisiones. Esto fue lo mejor para todos nosotros. Nada va a salir mal, y tu hermana me puede ayudar si algo lo hace. Lo cual no va a suceder porque sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Lou se dio la vuelta y caminó de un lado del laboratorio al otro.

―No te preocupes. Confía en mí. No haría algo así para conseguir matarme o enfermar. ¿Por qué clase de científico me tomas? Soy brillante, Harry. Tienes que confiar en mí.

―Lou, no es que no confíe en ti. Sé que eres brillante, pero no quiero que experimentes en ti mismo. ¿Qué pasa si esto no se quita? ¿Qué pasa si te vuelves invisible a simple vista y no regresas? ¿Qué tipo de vida tendrías? Ser invisible no es tan bueno como pretende ser.

―No estoy haciendo esto por un capricho, Harry. He pensado en ello y es el siguiente paso en la ciencia. No hay manera de saber que tan bien funciona esto, si no usamos un sujeto de pruebas humano. Prefiero ser el único en quien no funcione esto, que en una persona inocente haciéndolo por el dinero.

Reinaba el silencio y casi podía oír el pensamiento de Harry. Por mucho que Lou quería pedirle que creyera en él y entendiera lo que hizo, no por fama o fortuna, sino por la ciencia, Lou no lo haría. Harry tenía que apoyarlo sin que se lo pidiera.

―Dios, ¿cómo puedo estar de acuerdo en ello cuando te amo tanto y no quiero que te pase nada?

―¿Me amas?

―Sí, tonto geek. Te amo y no puedo evitarlo. Me preocupa que hagas algo que yo no pueda arreglar, y eso me asusta.

La admisión de amor de Harry sorprendió a Lou. Nunca creyó que alguien se enamoraría de él. Geek y socialmente inepto, tendía a insultar a la gente sin siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo, en el otro extremo del teléfono estaba un detective magnífico, que no podría tener ningún título de postgrado, pero eso no le molestaba a ninguno de ellos. Todo lo que importaba era que las extravagancias de Lou no le molestaban a Harry. Su amante aceptaba la incapacidad de Lou de censurar su propia lengua.

Lou suspiró. ―También te amo.

―Lo sé, cariño.―Harry hizo una pausa―. Colgaré ahora. Llámame cuando tu experimento haya terminado y confió en que estarás bien. Ah, y dile a mi hermana, que no se va a librar de esto.

―Gracias, Harry. Te invitaré a cenar después de esto.

Apretó el botón para finalizar y se volvió para ver a un extraño de pie junto a Jessie con una pistola presionada a su lado.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? No puedes estar aquí. ―Empezó a marcar a seguridad.

―Te sugiero que cuelgues el teléfono, Dr. Pommerset, y vengas con nosotros.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lou entendió lo que el hombre dijo, a pesar de que tenía un acento muy espeso. ¿Es uno de los tipos malos? ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en el área de laboratorio?

El hombre pinchó a Jessie en las costillas, y ella chilló. Lou colgó el teléfono, pero no antes de oprimir el remarcado. El teléfono estaba programado para llamar al último número que había entrado, por lo que iría directamente al teléfono de Harry. Esperaba que no hablara demasiado alto.

―No puedes estar aquí. Nuestros experimentos no significan nada para ti. ¿Para quién trabajas? 

―Mi empleador está interesado en la fórmula de invisibilidad, y por lo que he escuchado, te inyectaste con ella. Supongo que has descubierto la manera de hacer desaparecer a una persona. ―El hombre tiró del brazo de Jessie―. Reúne todos tus papeles y ven conmigo. Vayamos a alguna parte donde puedas hacer mucho más de esa fórmula.

―¿Por qué tus científicos no la elaboran? Ya tienes la fórmula. ―Lou hizo una pausa―. Tal vez tus científicos no son tan inteligentes como Jessie y yo. Eso podría ser posible. No muchas personas son tan inteligentes como yo. Es difícil encontrar a genios como yo.

Jessie le giró los ojos, pero él no sólo estaba divagando. Tenía que asegurarse de que se tomaran el mayor tiempo posible para reunir las cosas. Quería que Harry supiera lo que estaba pasando. Derribó todos los papeles junto con el teléfono del escritorio. Agachándose, empezó a recoger los papeles, mientras susurraba.

―Harry, si puedes oírme, el tipo ruso está aquí. Va a llevarnos a Jessie y a mí a alguna parte. No sé si el suero está funcionando o no. Vas a tener que hablar con McKinley para que compruebe las cintas por mí. Además, voy a presionar el botón de pánico. Espero que no le dispare a cualquiera de nosotros, pero no puedo dejar que nos saque de las instalaciones. Si lo hace, no sé, podría terminar matándonos como lo hizo con Yuri.

―¿Con quién diablos estás hablando?

Un segundo tipo apareció, y Lou saltó cuando el hombre agarró su brazo y lo levantó.

―Tengo una tendencia a hablar conmigo mismo cuando estoy nervioso. Lo siento. Yo no sabía que querías que estuviera callado. Tengo que advertirte que va a ser una pequeña prueba para mí. Nunca he sido bueno para quedarme callado, sobre todo cuando tengo un arma apuntándome. ―Lou sostuvo todos los papeles―. Tengo los papeles. ¿Nos vamos?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y tropezó, golpeando su hombro contra Jessie quién debió descubrir lo que estaba pensando. Ella sacó la mano y presionó el botón del pánico. Todos los laboratorios estaban equipados con botones que advertían sobre problemas de seguridad, si se trataba de una irrupción, como la que estaba sucediendo con ellos, o algún tipo de derrame de materiales peligrosos.

La alarma soñó, y los rusos los fulminaron con la mirada.

Lou se encogió de hombros. ―Oops.

―Muévanse. Son nuestros rehenes ahora.

Jessie apretó la mandíbula y deslizó su brazo a través de Lou, tirando de él fuera del laboratorio y dentro del pasillo.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora?―le susurró al oído.

―No estoy seguro, pero Harry debería saber lo que está pasando, si McKinley no lo descubrió. Lo más probable es que nos lleven a la Corporación Pteriran porque quieren que les mostremos a sus científicos la forma de crear la fórmula. Quieren conseguir una ventaja sobre la competencia. Por desgracia, no tienen el nivel más alto de científicos. Probablemente no van a pagar para conseguir a los buenos.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a los dos hombres siguiéndolos.

―¿Cuánto les pagó la Corporación Pteriran para obtener la fórmula de Yuri y matarlo?

―¿De qué estás hablando?―Uno de los hombres frunció el ceño.

El otro le dio un codazo a su compañero.

―Cállate, Ivan. Ellos no necesitan saber cualquier cosa.

―¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es espionaje corporativo? ― Lou se congeló en el pasillo y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los dos hombres―. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Son una especie de espías de la KGB o algo así? ¿Por qué tenían que matar a Yuri? Todo lo que hizo fue descubrir cómo hacer a la gente invisible. Él no les hizo nada. Al menos, no creo que lo hiciera. Yuri era un amante, no un luchador.

―¿Y tú eres un luchador?―El hombre entró en el espacio personal de Lou―. ¿Vas a seguir caminando, o tengo que hacer que lo hagas?

Lou levantó las manos, golpeando al tipo directo en la cara con los papeles. Retrocediendo, esquivó las manos del hombre cuando el tipo trató de alcanzarlo. Se encontró con el otro, haciéndole perder el paso.

―Jessie, lárgate de aquí. Corre.

Pensó que la hermana de Harry iba a discutir, pero respiro hondo y se fue, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lou se mantuvo moviendo sus manos y tropezando con los tipos, por lo que no pudieron ir tras ella.

―Maldita sea.

El más grande de los rusos se volvió hacia él y lo golpeó en la barbilla. Lou cayó, su último pensamiento mientras la oscuridad se establecía a su alrededor. Harry va a estar cabreado.

(...)

―Joder, no―gritó Harry mientras golpeaba su mano contra el escritorio.

Petrovic levantó la vista desde donde hablaba por su teléfono con McKinley. Harry miró a Petrovic.

―Dime que el hijo de puta tiene a esos cabrones. Si no los tiene, le voy a arrancar la cabeza. Se suponía que los mantendría a salvo.

Su compañero no dijo nada, sólo escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo McKinley. Harry cogió su pistola de su escritorio y la enganchó a su cinturón.

―Está bien. Estamos en camino. ―Petrovic colgó, cogió su propia arma, y corrió tras Harry.

―¿Qué tiene que decir para su beneficio?

―El edificio está bloqueado. Nadie puede entrar o salir. Jessie está bien. Los hombres de McKinley la tienen y están buscando por toda la instalación piso por piso.

―¿Qué coño ha pasado?―Harry lanzó las llaves a Petrovic. Él no estaba en condiciones para conducir con seguridad. Todo lo que quería era llegar al laboratorio y encontrar a Lou. Destrozaría a los bastardos si lastimaban a Lou.

―McKinley debería haber cambiado todos los protocolos de seguridad después de la muerte de Fardanov. Nunca deberían haber llegado allí. Cristo, Alexei, ¿qué voy a hacer si matan a Lou?

―Guau. Espera un minuto, Harry. Te estás adelantando. Sabemos que los rusos lo tienen y, por mucho que odie decir esto, probablemente están fuera de las instalaciones para ahora.

Harry no quería oír eso, pero sabía que Petrovic tenía razón. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Harry recibió la llamada de Lou y el botón de pánico había sido presionado. Un montón de tiempo para que los secuestradores escaparan, especialmente si utilizaron la tarjeta de seguridad de Lou.

―Ahora quieren a Lou, por alguna razón. El escenario más probable, es que quieren más del suero y no lo pueden hacer. Agarrar a Lou y a Jessie tiene sentido para ellos. En este momento, matarlo no es una opción viable.

―Tienes razón. Sólo estoy preocupado por Lou. Él es un científico brillante y un loco inteligente, pero eso no quiere decir que sabe cómo cuidar de sí mismo en una situación como esta.

―Oye, hombre, lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora. Consiguió que Jessie se alejara de ellos y se las arregló para alertarnos de que algo estaba ocurriendo. ―Petrovic se encogió de hombros―. Me parece que tu chico puede mantener la calma bajó presión.

―Sin embargo, él inspira a las personas para querer estrangularlo. ¿Qué si empieza con los hombres y ellos no se detienen?

Petrovic se mordió el labio, y Harry se dio cuenta de que su amigo quería reírse.

―Creo que si eso sucediera, tendríamos más probabilidades de conseguir a Lou de regreso a que ellos lo mataran.

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de Burke Pharmaceuticals. Harry salió del coche en el momento en que Petrovic se detuvo. Se precipitó al interior del edificio y vio a Jessie allí. Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, demostrando a Harry lo asustada que realmente estaba, porque su hermana rara vez lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y sostuvo cerca a su hermana pequeña.

―Está bien, cariño. Vamos a encontrar a los tipos que hicieron esto.

―Tienes que encontrar a Lou, Harry. Me alejó de ellos. Él hizo como que tropezó y luego cayeron, dándome tiempo para correr. No quería irme, pero él me gritaba, y yo sabía que tenía que irme o nos tendrían a los dos. ―Jessie se quedó sin fuerzas.

Harry soltó su espalda, dejando a Petrovic tomarla.

―No te preocupes, Jessie. Lou no quería que estuvieras involucrada en esto.

―Harry, él se inyectó con el suero. No sabemos cuánto tiempo dura o qué tipo de efectos tiene sobre una persona. Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta antes que desaparezca.

―¿Todavía tiene que hacer efecto?

Ella asintió mientras McKinley se unía a ellos. Harry apretó las manos, recordando que McKinley no sería de ninguna utilidad para él inconsciente y sangrando.

―¿Qué tienes para mí?

McKinley no se disculpó. Él hizo su trabajo.

―Burke está contactando con Pteriran para ver que quiere el dueño. Piensa que esto es un secuestro y una conspiración de rescate.

Harry miró a McKinley. ―¿Qué crees que es esto?

―Creo que los cabrones no tienen ni idea de lo que robaron y vinieron buscando a alguien que les diga de qué se trata. Estoy pensando que no es espionaje corporativo en absoluto. Mi instinto dice que esto era una cuestión personal entre Fardanov y los hombres que lo mataron.

Estrechando la mirada, estudió al jefe de seguridad. ―¿Qué sabes que no nos has dicho?

―No es que esté ocultando información. Esto apenas cruzó por mi escritorio unos minutos antes de que llegara la alerta de pánico del Dr. Pommerset. ―McKinley entregó a Harry varias hojas de papel―. Son los archivos personales bancarios de Fardanov .

―Ya los hemos revisado. No había nada interesante en ellos. ―Harry los revisó de nuevo. Algo llamó su atención y se tomó el tiempo para mirarlos más de cerca―. ¡Santa mierda!

―Correcto.

―¿Qué?―Preguntó Petrovic, habiendo consolado a Jessie y entregándola a alguno de los otros oficiales.

―Parece que, mientras la Sra. Botsova podría ser ex agente de la KGB, nuestro Dr. Fardanov estaba siendo pagado por nuestros amigos del gobierno Chino. ―Le tendió los papeles a su compañero para que los examinara―. ¿Cómo es posible que consiguieras esto? No creo que una compañía farmacéutica tenga acceso a este tipo de archivos. Dios sabe, que no nos fueron enviadas. Jodidas cuentas en el extranjero.

McKinley se encogió de hombros.

―Se aparecieron en mi cuenta de correo electrónico. Estaba tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que decía el archivo cuando escuché la alerta encenderse. Me dirigí directo al laboratorio del Dr. Pommerset, imaginando en dónde estaba el problema.

―Desafortunadamente, llegaste demasiado tarde.

McKinley asintió.

―Lo hice, pero tuvimos un golpe de suerte. Al Dr. Pommerset le fue dado uno de nuestros nuevos localizadores.

―Tuve a McKinley consiguiéndolos para todos los científicos de alto nivel. A veces los necesitamos para que nos expliquen las cosas a los miembros de la junta menos inteligentes. ―Burke paseaba dentro, imperturbable, pero enojado si el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos significaba algo―. Hablé con Pteriran, y dice que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

―No lo hizo.

Todo el mundo se dio vuelta y miraban en silencio atónitos como la Sra. Botsova entraba al edificio. Tres hombres vestidos con trajes gritando "Agente Oficial del Estado", la acompañaban.


	13. Capítulo 12

Otro codazo al costado de Lou y ya había tenido suficiente. Se clavó en sus talones y miró a los dos hombres.

―No sé en qué tipo de escuela de secuestro se entrenaron todos ustedes, pero déjenme decirles algo. A menos que me vayan a matar, puede que deseen tomarlo con calma. No hay manera de que pueda ayudarles con todo lo que han planeado si estoy magullado y de regreso en el infierno.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Uno pensaría que se darían cuenta de que mientras mejor me traten, más inclinado podría estar a ayudarles. No sé lo que quieren, aunque no hace falta ser un científico espacial para imaginarlo. Gracias a Dios, no soy uno.

El más grande de los dos rusos, a quién Lou había llamado mentalmente Terrible y después Ivan el Terrible, gruñó.

―¿No entiendes inglés?―Lou sacudió la cabeza.

―Pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que entiendes inglés. Hablaste con Jessie y conmigo mientras me estaban secuestrando. ¿Por qué no estás hablándome? ¿Va contra el código de los secuestradores o algo así?

Grande, el más bajo de los rusos al que Lou había llamado después Pedro el Grande, tiró del brazo de Lou. Por desgracia, Lou no tenía el peso o los músculos para evitar que lo arrastraran a lo largo de la acera. Luchó, pero no podía liberar su brazo del agarre de Grande.

―Sabes, obtener un grado en astrofísica tarda una eternidad, pero creo que podría hacer eso. ¿No crees que sería genial averiguar cómo enviar a un hombre a la luna? Oh, espera, eso ya lo hicimos, ¿verdad? Y probablemente lleva un grado de ingeniería también. Ya tengo dos doctorados. Supongo que no sería ningún problema añadir otro. No es como si tuviera algún tipo de vida fuera del laboratorio de todos modos.

Se quedó inmóvil, cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. Su parada repentina causó que Grande y Terrible se detuvieran también. Vio sus mandíbulas tensarse, sin embargo, debido a la multitud de gente alrededor de ellos, sabía que físicamente no lo recogerían y se lo llevarían. ¿Por qué no estaba lanzando un ataque y tratando de conseguir que alguien lo ayudara? Cualquier persona normal estaría en la histeria por ahora. Lou mentalmente se encogió de hombros. Eso no ayudaría y podría terminar perjudicando a algunos inocentes transeúntes.

Harry lo encontraría. Lou se aferró a esa creencia con todo lo que había en él. Oh, infiernos, sí, estaba cagado de miedo, pero no sé lo mostraría a los gemelos rusos. No tenía sentido hacerles saber que tenían una ventaja sobre él. Sólo tenía que seguir hablando hasta que Harry se apareciera.

―Tengo una vida ahora. Conocí a un gran tipo, y me ama.

El labio superior de Terrible se curvó con disgusto, y Lou se volvió hacia él.

―No te pongas todo santurrón acerca de que yo sea gay. Amigo, no hacemos daño a nadie. Ustedes matan personas, por amor a Cristo. ¿Cómo es que mi gusto por los chicos es peor que ustedes acabando con la vida de alguien? Prejuiciosos, intolerantes de mente estrecha no deberían permitirles vivir fuera de una compuerta. Infectan a otros con esa basura y sus creencias destruyen a gente inocente. ¿Y te preocupas acerca de que te encontremos y te corrompamos?

Empujó a Terrible en el pecho, gritándole.

―No te preocupes, chico grande. Por loque no eres mi tipo. No voy a tratar de seducirte, especialmente ahora que tengo a Harry.

―¿Harry?―Grande intervino, y Lou se volvió a mirarlo.

―Sí, Harry. ¿Has oído hablar de él? Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho en realidad, ya que él es el detective que investiga el asesinato de Yuri Fardanov. ¿Por qué tenían que matar a Yuri? Eso no está bien. Es decir, realmente, él les dio lo que querían, ¿no? Simplemente no matan a un hombre después de que él se los dio. ― Lou resopló―. ¿No les enseñaron sus padres buenos modales?

―Fue su culpa ―protestó Terrible.

Lou volvió de nuevo a él.

―¿Su culpa? ¿Cómo en el mundo podría ser culpa de Yuri que lo mataran? Vamos, muchachos, y ayúdenme aquí. Quiero decir, en serio, cuando me maten, ¿van a decir que fue mi culpa? ¿Que no querían matarme, pero tenían que hacerlo debido a algo que hice?

―Lo que quiere decir es que Fardanov no nos dio todo lo que queríamos, incluso después de que se lo pedimos amablemente. ―Grande agarró a Lou otra vez del brazo y tironeo.

Estando fuera de balance, todo lo que Lou podía hacer era ir con ellos. Apretó los dientes y luchó contra el impulso de patear a uno de ellos en la espinilla. Ese era el problema de ser un geek y no un atleta. Con tiempo suficiente e instrucciones, probablemente podría desactivar una bomba o montar una si fuera necesario, pero no tenía la fuerza para liberarse de los dos matones.

Sólo no tenía madera de héroe. Salvar a Harry de la tecnología no contaba porque su amante no corría peligro de su teléfono móvil, sólo molesto por ello. Lou dejó que Grande y Terrible lo escoltaran por la acera por unos minutos mientras contemplaba por qué se sentía mal por no ser un héroe. No importaba. Dudaba que a Harry le importara de una manera u otra si él podía brincar edificios altos de un solo salto o podría doblar el acero con su mente. Bueno, él había encontrado una fórmula para debilitar una barra de acero lo suficiente para que se doble, por lo que técnicamente lo había hecho.

Ya era hora de dejar de sentir lástima de sí mismo y tratar de resolver el problema de liberarse. No tenía que ser fuerte. Sólo tenía que ser inteligente al respecto.

―¿A dónde me llevan?

―A algún otro lugar.

―Oh, ¿en serio? No podía averiguarlo por mi cuenta. Demonios, alguien de cinco años de edad podría haberse dado cuenta de eso. ―Lou sacudió la cabeza y tropezó ligeramente a medida que su visión se ponía borrosa―. Ummm... chicos, no me siento muy bien.

―Dios, ¿alguna vez dejas de hablar?― Se quejó Terrible―. No te has callado desde que salimos del laboratorio.

―Si quieres que este callado, tendrás que amordazarme. No planeó detenerme sólo porque estás molesto. No creo que tengan ningún derecho a quejarse. Ustedes son los que me llevaron. Si les molesta tanto, pueden dejarme aquí y encontraré mi camino a casa. ― Su estómago se enturbió y se dobló, con arcadas―. Cristo, realmente no me siento bien.

―Maldita sea. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Sal del estancamiento. Tenemos que estar en el hotel a tiempo.

―¿A tiempo para qué? Y no estoy estancado. Guau... chicos están borrosos de repente.

Terrible y Grande lo empujaron fuera del flujo peatonal. Apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón. El sudor estalló en su frente y se estremeció.

―Tal vez inyectarme con el suero no fue el movimiento más inteligente que he hecho―murmuró mientras su estómago se rebelaba y vomitaba el pequeño desayuno que había tenido.

―Espera. ¿Te usaste como sujeto de prueba? ―Terrible esquivó el proyectil de vómito de Lou de adherirse a su hombro. Sacudió a Lou ligeramente―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Lou le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

―¿En serio? Porque era el siguiente paso en el proyecto. Habíamos hecho todos los experimentos que podíamos en animales. Era el momento de ver cómo funcionaría en humanos. Hasta que pueda ver las imágenes del laboratorio, no sabré si realmente funcionó en mí o no.

―¿Estás loco? Mírate. Estás enfermo ahora. Apuesto a que tiene que ver con la fórmula y no con los nervios porque te secuestramos. ―Grande frunció el ceño―. Levántalo. Tenemos que llevarlo al hotel.

―Si me ponen en un taxi y me envían de vuelta al laboratorio, podría tener a alguien que me revise. Y se asegure de que no me estoy muriendo ni nada de eso.

Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Dios, su cabeza latía y cada centímetro de su piel ardía como si hormigas de fuego lo estuvieran mordiendo. Gimió, no le gustaba cómo se sentía. Harry estaba en lo correcto, y apestaba saber eso. Sólo dame una oportunidad para decírselo a Harry.

―Lo siento. Nos pagaron para recogerte y llevarte al hotel. Ya tomamos su dinero. No quiero saber que nos pasará si no te llevamos. ―Grande le hizo un gesto a Terrible―. Ahora levántalo.

Terrible hizo una mueca, y Lou se rio débilmente.

―Prometo lanzar por encima de tu hombro, si tengo que hacerlo. No me gustaría ensuciar tu traje. ―Lou suspiró suavemente mientras Terrible lo llevaba en sus brazos―. Para ser asesinos, son bastante agradables.

―Nosotros no matamos a Fardanov. Si no hubiera huido, aún estaría vivo.

El resoplido incrédulo de Lou parecía divertirles. Grande sonrió.

―¿No nos crees?

―Bueno, duh. Me secuestraron y están arrastrándome a una reunión en un hotel en la que no quiero estar. Discúlpenme si no les creo que no son asesinos. ―Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Terrible, odiando el hecho de que no podía seguir siendo duro y desagradable―. Aunque con la manera en que me siento ahora mismo, podría rogarles que me maten.

― Idiota ― murmuró Grande―. Tu novio no te ama mucho si te permite hacerte esto.

―¿En quién se supone que iba a experimentar?― Lou miró a través de los ojos medio cerrados al más bajo de los rusos―.Necesitábamos saber cómo afecta a los humanos. Son quienes utilizarían la fórmula.

―Ofrécele dinero a un indigente, o que alguien lo secuestre para ti. Siempre hay gente en la periferia que nadie extrañaría si algo va mal. ―Terrible no parecía disgustado ante la idea de secuestrar a alguien y experimentar con ellos en contra de su voluntad.

―Oh, Dios mío, ¿has estado hablando con Harry porque básicamente dijo la misma cosa? Aunque dijo que les ofreciera dinero en lugar de secuestrarlos. ¿Tienes algo en contra de las personas sin hogar? Porque algunos de ellos están sin hogar debido a otras razones, no porque quieran estar en la calle, ya sabes. No es bueno discriminar en contra de ellos simplemente porque no tienen un lugar para vivir. Eso no es muy agradable. Deberían estar ayudándolos, no tratando de matarlos.

―¿Crees que esta fórmula te matará?―Grande fue rápido en captar aquel comentario, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo demás que Lou dijo.

―¿Te preocupa que no tendrás la oportunidad de matarme primero?―Lou cerró los ojos y tragó saliva―. Sólo quiero descansar por un momento. Por favor. Todo está girando a mí alrededor como si estuviera sobre ese Paseo en Taza de Té en Disney World.

Terrible gruñó.

―No me gusta ese paseo.

―Maravilloso. ¿Te detuviste en Disney en tu camino hasta aquí para arruinar mi vida?

―No. Mi abuela me llevó allí la última vez que la visité.

Lou no tenía la fuerza para mantener la cabeza erguida. Se dejó caer en el hombro de Terrible y rezó para que llegaran al hotel pronto porque realmente necesitaba que el mundo dejara de moverse por un momento. Su corazón se aceleró y se preguntó si así era como un ataque al corazón se sentía.

―Ahora tengo esta imagen de un asesino de la tercera edad corriendo alrededor de Florida golpeando a todos los ancianos en el hotel.

―Mi abuela no vive en Florida. Vive en Long Island. Era vecina de Fardanov.

Si la cabeza no le doliera tanto, Lou habría mirado a Terrible.

―¿Tu abuela es la Sra. Botsova?

―Si.

―No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué ella le daría a Harry toda esta información sobre ti si ya sabía quién eras? ¿Están en lados opuestos o algo así? ―Lou se habría acurrucado en posición fetal si Terrible no lo estuviera llevando de una manera bastante gentil.

―No. Estamos del mismo lado en su mayor parte. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que los chinos consigan la fórmula. Así que hemos estado trabajando con el FBI y la CIA. ―Grande se encontró con la mirada aturdida de Lou―. Ves, los chinos mataron a Fardanov. Tratamos de mantenerlo a salvo, pero huyó de nosotros, por lo cual terminó muerto.

(...)

Lou podría ser uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, pero toda la basura de espionaje hacía que le doliera la cabeza, y eso decía mucho, teniendo en cuenta que su cabeza se sentía como que iba a explotar. Harry fue hacia la anciana, ignorando por completo a los agentes que intentaban detenerlo. A medida que se cernía sobre la Sra. Botsova, apretó los puños.

―La he tenido apareciendo y desapareciendo como si fuera nuestra puta hada madrina. Nos dio toda esta información, sin embargo, nada que se pueda utilizar para encontrar a esos dos rusos. Ahora tienen a Lou, y si le hacen daño a un pelo de su cabeza, juro por Dios, que la destrozaré, ancianita o no.

Ella lo miró con una mirada fría, no intimidada por él en absoluto. A Harry no le importaba un carajo si le tenía miedo o no. Todo lo que le importaba era encontrar a Lou antes de que esos hombres le hicieran algo.

―Davidson, estamos activando el localizador de Lou. Deberíamos ser capaces de seguir la señal. ―McKinley agarró a Harry y lo arrastró lejos de la Sra. Botsova.

―Tenemos un problema.

La expresión oscura de Burke preocupó a Harry.

―¿Cuál es el problema?

―Al parecer, el Dr. Pommerset dejó su localizador en su laboratorio.

Jessie intervino.

―Lo guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que trae al trabajo. Nunca vio el punto de usarlo mientras estaba en el trabajo. Supongo que pensó que serías capaz de encontrarlo en el edificio. 

―Simplemente genial.―Harry metió una de sus manos por su pelo y sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? Lo han tenido por más de dos horas ahora, y podrían haberlo llevado a cualquier lugar. Además de que se inyectó con el suero, y no tenemos ni idea de cómo lo afectó.

―Llamaré a mi nieto.―La Sra. Botsova extendió su mano y uno de los agentes federales puso un teléfono en ella.

―¿Qué tiene que ver su nieto con esto? Realmente no es el mejor momento para la unión familiar ―Petrovic señaló.

Después de liberarse de McKinley, Harry caminaba. Casi podía oír al tiempo haciendo tictac. Cada segundo que pasaba significaba que Lou y sus secuestradores se alejaban, haciéndolo imposible para Harry rescatarlo.

Su hermana se paró frente a él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo sostuvo. Él rodeó su cuerpo y enterró la cara en su cabello. Estaba agradecido con Lou por conseguir que su hermana saliera de la situación, pero habría sido mejor si no hubieran estado en el predicamento para empezar.

―¿Qué voy a hacer si lo lastiman, Jessie? No lo puedo perder, no cuando lo acabo de encontrar. ―Harry se mordió el labio para detener el llanto de liberarse.

―Basta, Harry. Eres el mejor detective que la ciudad tiene. Cuentas con los recursos de Burke Pharmaceuticals detrás de ti. Encontrarás a Lou, y estará bien. ―Jessie retrocedió y lo pinchó en el pecho―. Sólo tienes que creer que Lou no hará nada para meterse en más líos.

―Está confiando en ti para que lo encuentres, Davidson.― McKinley levantó la mirada desde donde estaba, estudiando las imágenes de seguridad.

―Eso es correcto.―La Sra. Botsova había terminado su llamada telefónica y volvió a la multitud―. El Dr. Pommerset parece determinado a que vayas por él, Detective Davidson. Te sugiero que no lo hagas esperar más de lo que ya has hecho.

La ira brotó en él mientras se giró hacia ella. ―¿Me está diciendo que sabe dónde se lo llevaron? Y si lo sabe, ¿por qué no dijo algo primero cuando llegó aquí?

―Porque no estaba segura de que se lo habían llevado. No estaba dispuesta a exponerlos hasta que estuviera segura. ―Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y encontrándolo, lo miró ferozmente.

―Mierda nos dio sus nombres y fotos, pero no nos iba a decir adónde se llevaron a Lou, hasta que se asegurara de que lo hicieron.

―Sí. Lo consulte con mis superiores y los de ustedes. Esos chicos no mataron a Yuri. Ellos estaban tratando de mantenerlo a salvo de las personas que lo hicieron. ―Sacudió la cabeza, la decepción evidente en su rostro―. No hicieron un buen trabajo. De alguna manera, Yuri se alejó de ellos y terminó muerto.

―Está bien. Dígame dónde está Lou y entonces me dirá todo acerca de toda esta mierda. Estoy cansado de ser tironeado alrededor de cuerdas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Y de nuevo, insistiré en esto, si hay algo mal con Lou, los destrozaré a ellos y a usted. No me importa si es mujer ni nada de eso.

La Sra. Botsova frunció los labios, pero no hizo comentarios sobre su amenaza. ―Síguenos.

Se volvió y señaló a los agentes que iban con ella. Harry y Petrovic corrieron tras ellos, con Jessie cerca. Harry no iba va a obligarla a quedarse atrás. Cuando llegaran a donde quiera que fueran, si veía que era peligroso, la dejaría en el coche.

―Deja que los demás sepan que tenemos una ventaja sobre la ubicación de Lou. Vamos allí ahora ―Harry ordenó a Petrovic mientras saltaban en el coche y salían a toda velocidad después de la Sra. Botsova y su escolta.

Harry escuchaba a Petrovic hablando por la radio, pero mantuvo su atención en el sedán delante de él. Obviamente, habían caído en medio de un caso internacional, sin embargo, a él no le importaba nada de esas mierdas. Quería a Lou en sus brazos y se imaginó que pasarían varias semanas antes de permitir que el científico saliera de su vista después de esto.

Pasaron casi otros veinte minutos antes de que se detuvieran frente a un hotel mediocre. Apenas había apagado el coche y ya estaba fuera.La Sra. Botsova se reunió con él en la acera. Toda la dulzura que había mostrado en su primer encuentro bajo la cubierta de una vecina anciana entrometida había desaparecido. Puso una pistola junto a ella, haciendo Harry una pausa para sacar la suya de su funda.

―Pensé que había dicho que estaba a salvo ―prácticamente le gritó.

―Te dije que estaría a salvo mientras estuviera con mi nieto y su colega, pero nunca dudes de que haya otras personas buscándolos también.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su pulso. Dispararía en su camino a través de un pelotón de tipos malos para llegar a Lou, y si el nieto de la Sra. Botsova se encontraba en el camino, pues que se joda. No apreciaba la forma en que la mujer había mantenido todo en secreto. Esas mentiras y evasiones terminaron consiguiendo que Lou se involucrara de una manera que Harry odiaba.

―Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.―La Sra. Botsova hizo un gesto a los tres agentes―. Ustedes, caballeros, suban por las escaleras al quinta piso. Asegúrense de que nadie salga.

Asintieron y se marcharon. Harry levantó las cejas cuando ella lo miró.

―¿Va a decirme qué hacer?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―Tengo más experiencia. Puedes venir conmigo. Tu compañero debe quedarse aquí con tu hermana. No me extrañaría que los chinos vinieran tras ella, si no pueden llegar a tu novio.

―Oh, ¿son los chinos quienes están haciendo esto? ¿Son quienes mataron a Fardanov?

La Sra. Botsova asintió.

― Sí. Mi nieto y su compañero se llevaron a Yuri por su propio bien. Sabíamos que había estado en la nómina de los chinos por un año más o menos, pero no estaba produciendo como querían. Los jefes de mi nieto y míos estaban tratando de asegurarse de que no muriera.

―No funcionó tan bien como esperaba, ¿eh?― Le sonrió maliciosamente a ella.

―Tal vez deberías pensar dos veces antes de burlarte de mí. Sé dónde está tu novio y tú no.

―Ah, pero desmantelaré este hotel, habitación por habitación, y ladrillo por ladrillo, hasta encontrarlo. Además, haré tanto ruido y problemas para usted que me dará a Lou sólo para callarme.

La Sra. Botsova lo estudió.

―Debo decir que el Dr. Pommerset tiene frustrados a aquellos dos. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que realmente no se ha callado desde que se lo llevaron. Ese chico puede hablar.

Harry sonrió.

―Lou balbucea y es lindo, pero crispa los nervios a veces. Quedarse atrapado en una habitación con él, probablemente no es divertido para ellos. Lou está enojado y va a rasgarlos en pedazos sólo con sus palabras.

―Él lo haría, pero me temo que el Dr. Pommerset está enfermo. Ha sido por treinta minutos más o menos. Mi nieto cree que tiene que ver con el suero que se inyectó.

Sin pensarlo, Harry se acercó y tomó a la anciana mujer por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, esperando a que se calmara lo suficiente como para hablar sin gritarle.

―Sabía que estaba enfermo y todavía desperdicio mi tiempo aquí, hablando acerca de mierda que ni siquiera me importa. Me llevará hasta su habitación ahora mismo. No se preocupe por los chinos o de ningunos otros espías que puedan decidir a aparecerse. Los mataré si tratan de mantenerme lejos de Lou por más tiempo. ―La sacudió ligeramente―. ¿Me entiende?

―Sí, Detective Davidson. Debes estar feliz de que aquellos agentes no estén presentes. No les gustaría como me estás tratando justo ahora.

Harry resopló.

―Oiga, señora, me enseñaron a respetar a mis mayores, pero me está fastidiando. No me importa la seguridad nacional o cualquiera de esas mierdas. Todo lo que me importa es el hombre en esa habitación de hotel. Iré a través del infierno por él. No se interponga en mi camino, señora, o será una víctima.

Pasó junto a ella y fue directo hacia el ascensor. Apretó el botón de subir y tocó su arma contra su pierna, impacientemente esperando para que el elevador llegara a la planta baja. Sólo reconoció a la Sra. Botsova cuando estaban en el ascensor subiendo hasta el quinto piso.

―¿En qué habitación se encuentran?

Ella inhaló, pero accedió a responder

―Cinco-catorce.

―Correcto. Cuando lleguemos allí, les dirá que todo está bien y abran la maldita puerta. Si no lo hace, y ellos no abren la puerta lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerme feliz, dispararé a la cerradura y abriré la puerta a mi manera.

Jadeando, se acercó por el pasillo y aporreó la puerta.

―Abre, Ivan. Somos el novio de tu amigo enfermo y yo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y uno de los rusos se asomó.

―Oh, gracias a Dios, Oma. Ha estado enfermo desde que llegamos aquí. No sé cómo ayudarlo.

―No importa, idiota. Siempre y cuando no reciba un disparó de los chinos, estará bien.

Harry no escuchó más de esa conversación. Se abrió camino en la habitación, espiando la posición del ruso más bajo junto a una de las camas. Nada de Lou, y Harry no estaba contento con eso.

―¿Lou? ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Un ruido llegó detrás de él y el ruso señaló en esa dirección. Girando, Harry notó otra puerta entreabierta y se dirigió hacia ella.

―Será mejor que no te estés ocultándote de mí, Lou. Después de abrazarte muy fuerte, voy a darte vuelta sobre mi rodilla por hacerte esto a ti mismo. Te dije que no te inyectaras esa mierda en tu cuerpo, pero tenías que hacerlo, por el bien de la ciencia. ―Harry empujó la puerta para abrirla más―. A la mierda la ciencia, Lou. Te amo y necesitas tomar en consideración mis sentimientos.

Miró y vio a Lou de rodillas al lado del inodoro, la cabeza colgando y los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago. Agachándose, Harry pasó su mano sobre los rizos empapados de sudor de Lou.

―¿Lou?

― Uh ―murmuró Lou y echó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Harry con los ojos empañados―. ¿Harry?

―Sí, cariño, estoy aquí. Te llevaré al hospital. Necesitas ver a un médico.

Lou comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

―Te amo, Lou, y vas a escucharme esta vez.

―Te amo, también ―Lou dijo antes de vomitar inmediatamente todo sobre los zapatos de Harry.


	14. Capítulo 13

Lou hizo una mueca cuando abrió los ojos y la luz brillante quemó en ellos.

―Oh, whoa... ¿alguien consiguió el número del autobús que me atropelló?

―No hay autobús, cariño. Sólo tu propia necesidad de inmortalidad científica.

Frunció el ceño y parpadeó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

―La inmortalidad no me hizo hacerlo. Necesitamos saber todas las posibilidades que este suero puede tener.

―Hmm... No compro eso, cariño. Pero lo discutiremos más tarde, cuando estés mejor y puedas gritarme.

Una mano áspera acunó su rostro y miró fijamente a Harry. La expresión en el rostro de su amante cortaba en el pecho de Lou. Los oscuros ojos de su detective estaban angustiados y agotados. Trató de levantar la mano, pero no tenía fuerza. Harry entrelazó sus dedos y rozó un beso en los nudillos de Lou.

―Lo siento.

Harry suspiró.

―Oh, lo sé, bebé. No sabías que ibas a enfermar. Además, no sabías que los rusos te iban a secuestrar para mantenerte a salvo.

―¿Mantenerme a salvo? Pensé que eran los chicos malos. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? ¿Dónde estoy? ―Lou luchaba para sentarse.

―Espera. Deja que te ayude. ―Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lou y lo sostuvo, mientras esponjaba las almohadas que tenía detrás de la espalda―. Ya. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Probablemente debería llamar al médico.

Antes de que Lou pudiera protestar, Harry pulsó el botón para llamar a una enfermera. Mientras esperaban, estudió a Harry.

―¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

―Sólo un día. Estabas tan enfermo que te sedaron y te pusieron una vía intravenosa para rehidratarte. ―Harry se sentó en la silla junto a la cama―. Los médicos no estaban seguros que estaba mal contigo, además de estar suficientemente nauseabundo como para vomitar todo lo que podías.

―Vomité en tus zapatos.―Lou se sonrojó, queriendo cubrirse los ojos por la vergüenza―. Lo siento. Te compraré un par nuevo. Dios, Espero que no fueran como tus zapatos favoritos o algo así. Esto es vergonzoso. No puedo creer que hiciera eso. Espera. ¿El experimento funcionó?

Riendo, Harry salió del camino cuando el médico y la enfermera llegaron. Lou respondió a todas sus preguntas, y el médico le dijo que se quedaría en el hospital una noche más, sólo para asegúrese de que el suero estaba fuera de su sistema.

Después que el médico salió, Lou estaba cansado y se dejó caer contra las almohadas. Le temblaban las manos y todo lo que realmente quería hacer era dormir. Harry dejó caer la barandilla y se metió en la cama con él. Se acurrucaron y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.

―Dime. ¿El experimento funcionó? ¿Desaparecí de las cámaras o tenemos que modificar la fórmula un poco más para conseguir que funcione? Creo que podría haber sido demasiado de la base química. Eso probablemente fue lo que mi cuerpo rechazó. ―Arrastraba los dedos sobre la camisa de Harry, jugueteando con los botones y la tela mientras pensaba―. Tal vez si uso una base diferente, podría hacerlo bien para que nadie se enferme.

―No lo harás―dijo Harry―. No pasaré a través de toda esta mierda otra vez, porque tienes la urgencia de ser el hombre que descubrió invisibilidad.

―No se puede descubrir la invisibilidad. No es una cosa visible. Alguien tiene que ser el conejillo de indias, Harry.

Harry resopló.

―Sí, pero no vas a ser tú. No estoy discutiendo contigo acerca de esto, Lou. Burke no te permitirá hacerte esto otra vez. Tampoco lo hará Jessie. Creo que le sacaste canas de preocupación.

Lou cerró los ojos, pero no protestó. No tenía sentido pelear con Harry sobre eso. No mientras estuviera en el hospital. Tenía que argumentar desde una posición de poder y acostado en la cama con una vía intravenosa en su brazo y su estómago dolorido por vomitar un pulmón no lo era.

―¿Cómo está Jessie? ¿Está bien? ¿Y los rusos? Parecían suficientemente buenos chicos, aunque me dijeron que no mataron a Yuri. Que los chinos lo hicieron, pero no estoy seguro de creerles. Quiero decir, alguien mentiría para impedirme entrar en pánico, ¿no? Terrible y Grande fueron amables conmigo. En realidad no me lastimaron como la mayoría de los tipos malos harían, ¿verdad?

―¿Terrible y Grande? ¿Quiénes son? ―Harry sonaba confundido.

―Los rusos. No sabía sus nombres, así que les llamé Ivan el Terrible y Pedro el Grande.

El cuerpo de Harry se sacudió, y Lou miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Harry.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Sus nombres realmente son Ivan y Pedro. Ivan es el nieto de la Sra. Botsova y trabaja para la agencia de inteligencia rusa, junto con Pedro. Ellos estaban en los Estados Unidos, porque habían descubierto que Fardanov estaba trabajando con los chinos. Los chinos querían que inventara una fórmula de invisibilidad, no sólo para hacer a la gente indetectable al equipo de vigilancia, sino realmente invisible como en esa película de los años cincuenta.

Lou negó.

―¿Por qué querrían eso? No es muy práctico.

―Querían ser capaces de espiar a la gente y robar cosas sin ser vistos. Así que Pedro e Ivan se llevaron a Fardanov para mantenerlo seguro. Al parecer, Fardanov se volvió codicioso y estaba chantajeando a los chinos por más dinero.

―Incluso yo sé que no es una buena idea. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ningún país malvado le permitiría salirse con la suya chantajeándolos. No era como si ellos se hubieran metido en problemas si él le contaba a alguien sobre trabajar para ellos. Diablos, Yuri se habría metido en problemas por espionaje, colaborando con un país extranjero, y perdería su trabajo.

Lou se frotó la mejilla sobre el pecho de Harry.

―No entiendo por qué alguien elegiría corromper su integridad así. La ciencia está por encima de los países y cualquier otra lealtad. Haces el experimento para fomentar el conocimiento en el mundo, no para dar a alguien una ventaja sobre los demás. Nunca aceptaría dinero de personas que pienso que están interesadas en utilizarlo para ayudarse a sí mismos, no para fomentar la inteligencia colectiva del mundo.

Harry pasó suavemente la mano hacia abajo por la espalda desnuda de su amante, y Lou se dio cuenta de que usaba una bata de hospital en lugar de ropa de verdad.

―¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Por qué estoy en esta delgada bata? Mierda, ¿la gente puede ver mi trasero? ―Luchaba por echar un vistazo detrás de él y ver si su trasero salía de la bata―. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se me saliera así?

―Por un lado, estás usando ropa interior, y no importa cuán impresionante es tu culo, nadie excepto yo está mirándote. ―Harry presionó un beso en la cima de la cabeza de Lou―. No te preocupes. Tengo ropa para ti, pero tuve que esperar hasta que te despertaras antes de dártelas. Sobre otro tema, me alegra que tengas cierta moral, incluso si es sólo hacia la ciencia.

―Por supuesto, tengo moral, Harry. ―Sacudió la cabeza, sorprendió de que Harry dudara que tuviera moral―. Terrible y Grande tomaron a Yuri en custodia para mantenerlo a salvo. Él se escapó.

―Y los chinos lo mataron. Por alguna razón, la Sra. Botsova lo sabía, pero se aseguró de que nos concentráramos en los tipos equivocados mientras que la agencia con la que trabaja buscaba a los hombres que realmente mataron a Fardanov. ―Harry giró los ojos―. Tal vez pensó que nada te pasaría, o quizá pensó que el dúo terrible sería suficiente para evitar que fueras asesinado.

―No crees eso ―acusó Lou―. Crees que me utilizó como cebo para encontrar a los agentes chinos que mataron a Yuri. ¿Le gritaste a ella?

Harry lo giró sobre su espalda y miró hacia los ojos de Lou.

―Realmente no le grité. Tranquilamente le dije que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para encontrarte. Créeme, nada iba a impedirme salvarte. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti nunca más, Louis Pommerset. No importa dónde estés, y no importa en qué tipo de aventura idiota te metas, siempre te voy a encontrar.

Lou podía balbucear, pero en ese momento, las palabras lo abandonaron. Deslizó la mano que no tenía la intravenosa por detrás de la cabeza de Harry, y lo acercó para que pudieran besarse. A medida que la lengua de Harry arrasaba su boca, Lou tarareaba suavemente.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, había una persona en el mundo que lo amaba y sólo a él. A Harry no le importaba que balbuceara constantemente acerca de la ciencia y cosas que él no entendía. Dejaba hablar a Lou porque sabía que lo hacía feliz.

Separándose, apoyaron sus frentes juntas, y Lou susurró

―Te amo, Harry Davidson.

Harry se recostó y lo llevó cerca de él. Cuando Lou permitió a su agotamiento apoderarse de él, escuchó a Harry decir

―Te amo, mi pequeño geek.

(...)

―¡Oh, Harry! Por favor, no me tomes el pelo nunca más.

La cabeza de Lou se movía de lado a lado, pero él no podía moverse.

Los pañuelos de seda que Harry había utilizado para atarle las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama sujetaban a Lou cuando tiraba de ellos.

―Las devoluciones son el infierno, ¿eh?

Harry se acomodó entre las piernas de Lou, lamiendo y chupando. Había estado jugando con él por los últimos treinta minutos y se imaginaba que su amante estaba a punto de explotar, pero Harry quería tener un poco más de diversión antes de dejarlovenirse.

―Eres malo. He estado enfermo, y no deberías tratarme así. ¿Qué si toda la excitación me hace recaer? Te sentirías tan culpable por hacerme enfermar de nuevo.

Harry resopló suavemente. Él no habría empezado a hacer el amor si Lou no hubiera recibido el alta médica de los doctores. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el experimento y había tomado un tiempo para que el suero saliera de su cuerpo. Harry había sido bueno y mantuvo sus manos en sí mismo, en su mayor parte.

Lou y Jessie todavía estaban tratando de averiguar la proporción adecuada de químicos reunidos para evitar enfermar a los humanos con el suero. Parecía funcionar, sin embargo. Las cámaras de seguridad del hotel mostraron a Ivan y Pedro llegar, y si bien parecía que Ivan llevaba algo -o a alguien- no apareció en la pantalla. Era extraño de ver, sin embargo, era una especie de emoción saber que el suero funcionaba. Lo cual era genial, pero no había ninguna manera de que pudiera ser utilizado. No era realmente fácil acercarse sigilosamente y robar secretos cuando el espía estaba doblado, vomitando sus tripas.

Deslizando sus manos por debajo del culo de Lou, Harry lo levantó por lo que lamió hacia abajo sobre la piel suave detrás de las bolas de Lou en donde la entrada fruncida del hombre lo llamaba.

―Santa Madre de Dios―gritó Lou cuando Harry pasó la lengua por su agujero.

Harry pasó una mano por encima de las caderas de Lou, aplicó un poco de presión para evitar que el hombre se sacudiera. No necesitaba lastimarse a sí mismo o a Lou mientras hacía esto. La forma en la que su pequeño geek se retorcía y gemía mientras le lamía el culo, le dijo a Harry que tendría que usar la lengua con más frecuencia.

―Harry, por favor, sólo jodéme ya. Te necesito en mí.

Lou rogó y suplicó, pero Harry no cedió. Lo quería siendo incoherente antes de que lo follara. Él estaba experimentando para ver si lograba dejar a Lou sin palabras devido al placer. Llenaba el agujero de Lou con su lengua, acariciando alrededor del anillo de nervios, consiguiendo que se relajara lo suficiente como para que él empujara su polla en el interior dentro de poco.

Harry envolvió su mano libre alrededor de la polla de Lou y bombeó al mismo tiempo con la lengua. El pre-semen de Lou facilitó algo de la fricción, pero Harry no creía que lo notara.

Levantando la vista por entre las piernas de su amante vio que Lou tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba articulando algo. A pesar de que su voz parecía haberlo abandonado, Lou no podía detener su boca de moverse.

Lou empujó a Harry a un lado con los dedos del pie justo antes de que su polla estallara, derramando cuerdas blancas de leche por toda la mano de Harry y supropio estómago. Harry no cedía, continuaba ordeñando hasta que cada gota salió de él. Sólo cuando Lou se dejó caer en el colchón, flácido por todas partes, fue que se empujó hacia atrás.

Se limpió la mano en el pecho de Lou, ganándose una mirada molesta del hombre. Harry sonrió mientras se ponía un condón. Roció lubricante en la palma de su mano y cubrió el látex con él. Sólo el toque de su mano casi lo puso sobre el borde. Se mordió el labio para evitar venirse antes de conseguir entrar en Lou.

―¿Estás listo, cariño?

Lou gruñó, y Harry lo tomó como un consentimiento. Colocó la cabeza de su eje en la entrada de Lou y empujó hacia adentro, una pulgada a la vez. Por mucho que quisiera enterrarse de golpe, no quería hacerle daño al otro hombre, así que se apoderó de su control estrictamente. Después de que se enterró hasta las bolas, se quedó inmóvil, estudiando el rostro de Lou por cualquier signo de molestia o dolor.

Lou suspiró y apretó sus músculos internos. Cuando Harry seguía sin moverse, Lou miró a través de los ojos medio cerrados.

―¿A qué estás esperando? Has estado sufriendo todo el tiempo que te tomó hacerme acabar. Me gusta tener toda la atención enfocada en mí, pero estoy bien ahora. Puedes empezar en cualquier momento.

Esas palabras golpearon a Harry y empezó a golpear dentro y fuera del culo de Lou, montándolo duro y rápido. Sin finura ni gentileza. Sólo pura necesidad. En lugar de tirar para liberar sus muñecas, Lou envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cabecera y se movió contra los empujes de Harry.

―Mierda. Lou. Estoy...

Harry perdido la capacidad para formar palabras cundo su clímax lo golpeó, disparando a través de él y borrando su visión, ya que sentía como si derramara su alma dentro de Lou. Sus brazos temblaban al estrellarse hacia delante, casi aplastando a Lou debajo de él. Cuando el último temblor lo dejó, se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, asegurándose de que el condón no se deslizara.

―Guau.―Lou parpadeo hacia él, y Harry asintió.

―No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Levantó su cuerpo de la cama y entró tropezando al cuarto de baño donde se deshizo de la goma y se lavó. Después mojando una toalla, se dirigió de vuelta al dormitorio. Su móvil sonó justo cuando terminó de desatar a su amante. Lou tomó la toalla y señalo hacia el teléfono. No era un tono familiar, pero asumió que Jessie había estado jugando con él.

―Davidson.

―Oye, hermano, ¿cómo te va?

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se suponía que John no estaba en el país todavía. ¿Algo había ido mal?

―¿Estás bien, John?

Una exhalación fuerte le dijo a Harry que algo estaba molestando a John, pero si podía hablar de ello o no, Harry no lo sabía.

―Sí. En su mayor parte. Estaré de vuelta en Estados Unidos en dos semanas. Te dejaré saber cuando esté en camino.

―Cool. Mi novio se está mudando, pero la habitación de invitados sigue siendo tuya.

―¿En serio? ¿Las cosas son así de serias? ―John sonaba feliz.

―¿En serio? ¿Lo estoy? ―Lou sonaba sorprendido.

―Sí. ―Asintió a Lou―. Hablaremos de lo que te está molestando cuando llegues aquí.

―Es sobre mi futuro, Harry. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir ahora mismo.

―Entiendo.―Y realmente lo hacía.

No sabía lo que había sucedido para que John se cuestionara su futuro en el ejército, considerando que cuando John se unió, había planeado estar de por vida.

―Esta última misión ha sido difícil, y he estado pensando sobre algunas cosas. ―John dudó antes de continuar― Y en alguien.

Ah, la trama se complica. Lou se acurrucó cerca de Harry, y él apoyó la mano sobre la cadera de su amante.

―¿Por qué no esperas hasta llegar a casa antes de ir más lejos? No quiero que te metas en problemas.

―Buena idea. Me tengo que ir de todos modos. Cuídate, y te llamaré en una semana o dos.

―Tú también, John.

Colgó y puso su teléfono en el soporte al lado de su cama. Lou pasó la mano sobre la espalda de Harry.

―¿Tu hermano pequeño?

Harry asintió.

―Sí. Algo pasa con él, y odio no ser capaz de ayudarlo ahora mismo.

Lou besó su hombro.

―Serás capaz de tratarlo y solucionar el problema cuando llegue a casa. Ahora, ¿qué es eso de que me mude contigo?

Después de trepar de vuelta a la cama, tomó a Lou en sus brazos.

―Te amo, Lou, pero tienes esta desagradable costumbre de meterte en problemas. Te quiero viviendo conmigo, así puedo mantener un ojo en ti. Además, odio pasar tiempo separados. Quiero ser capaz de despertar contigo en la mañana e ir a dormir contigo en la noche. No me gusta tener que vivir entre dos lugares.

Lou parpadeó hacia él.

―Está bien.

―¿Está bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, está bien? ¿No hay análisis de la situación? ¿Discutir todos los pros y los contras? ―Sorprendido, miró a Lou, no estando acostumbrado a que el hombre no hablara de algo a muerte.

―Tienes razón. Además de querer pasar tanto tiempo como sea posible contigo, es más práctico para nosotros compartir una casa. ¿Seré capaz de mudarme este fin de semana? Mi arrendador probablemente estaría dispuesto a dejarme salir de mi contrato de arrendamiento antes. No tengo muchas cosas para traer conmigo. Sólo libros y cosas así.

Habiendo visto los libreros de Lou, Harry sabía que sería un trabajo de todo el día moviendo esos, pero llamaría por refuerzos. Su familia estaba encantada de que finalmente tenía un novio; estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarles.

―No te preocupes, cariño. Creo que podemos mover todo lo que quieras sin ningún problema.

Se metieron juntos bajo las mantas, y Harry pasó su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Lou. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que un teléfono celular y la aversión básica de Harry para la tecnología traerían un maravillosamente sexy geek a su vida? Si lo presionaban, Harry admitiría algunas veces que la tecnología tenía su lugar en el mundo.


	15. Capítulo 14

Harry miró su reflejó. ¿Cómo diablos había dejado que Lou lo convenciera de hacer esto? Tiró de la corbata y frunció el ceño. Oh, cierto. Él le dio una mamada increíble y lo sorprendió cuando Harry estaba en su punto más débil.

―¿Estás listo?―John paseaba en el dormitorio, sonriendo ante la expresión contrariada de Harry―. Tu novio está haciendo un surco en el piso de la sala de estar. Es como si fueras al baile de graduación o algo así.

―Peor. Una reunión de ex alumnos. No puedo creer que me dejé convencer de esto ―murmuró Harry mientras agarraba su cartera, las llaves y el teléfono del tocador.

―¿En serio? ¿Una reunión de ex alumnos? ¿Lou quiere mostrar a su exitoso, novio sexi?

―Hay algo mal con mi hermano pequeño llamándome sexi. Tienes razón, sin embargo. Creo que Lou quiere mostrar a todos aquellos bravucones que encontró un hombre y se volvió exitoso. Como si estuviera alguna vez en cuestión. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Harías cualquier cosa por él, así que no estoy completamente sorprendió de que consiguiera que aceptaras ir con él. ―John le dio una palmada en el hombro―. Sabes que toda la familia está encantada de verte enamorado.

Harry gruñó y se encontró con la mirada divertida de John.

― ¿Qué acerca de ti? ¿Estás enamorado?

John se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró hacia el suelo.

―Sí. Creo que lo estoy.

―¿Un compañero soldado?

―No. Él trabaja en un restaurante justo fuera de la base en Georgia. No estamos saliendo ni nada. Sólo como en el restaurante todo el tiempo y charlamos cuando no estoy desplegado. Tal vez coquetear un poco, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas con los idiotas de alrededor del pueblo en el que vive. En este último despliegue, no podía sacarlo de mi mente, por eso te dije que había estado pensando en mi futuro. ―John apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Harry se sentó junto a John y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

―Me alegro de que encontraras a alguien que te importa.

La carcajada áspera de John hizo eco a través de la habitación.

―No sé si incluso hubiera salido conmigo. ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien sin haber pasado algún tiempo real con él? No puedo estar fuera Harry, no en mi unidad.

Por mucho que Harry quería protestar, entendía sobre lo que John hablaba.

―Sé que todas las encuestas y la publicidad de los medios dicen que a la mayoría de los soldados no les importa si la persona que lucha al lado de ellos es gay o no, pero en mi unidad, creo que a la mayoría de ellos les importará. No quiero eso, pero no lo ocultare, no si termina siendo el único.

Oyeron a Lou traqueteando por el pasillo. Harry golpeó el hombro de su hermano.

―Hablaremos de esto mañana, ¿está bien? Asegúrate de estar pensando con la cabeza correcta, incluso si no has dormido con este chico todavía. ―Harry se puso de pie―. No eres tonto o impulsivo, John. Antes de decidir, tal vez deberías ir y hablar con este chico. Ver si está incluso cerca de sentir lo mismo que tú. Puede que no valga la pena arruinar tu carrera.

―¿No estás listo aún? Cielos, eres peor que cualquier chica que conozco. Había pensado que estarías vestido y que podríamos salir ahora. ―Lou resopló e hizo un mohín.

John se levantó y pasó junto a Lou, palmeando su culo al pasar.

―No te preocupes. Puedes hacer la gran entrada del brazo de Harry y todos quedarán maravillados con su brillantez.

Lou le sacó la lengua a John antes de que Harry arrastrara al hombre delgado a sus brazos.

―Dejen de reñir, ustedes dos. A veces pienso que los dos son hermanos. Vamos. Estaba hablando con John sobre cosas. ―Harry mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lou, mientras salían de la casa―. Recuerda, no puedes decir una palabra acerca del suero ni nada relacionado con lo que te pasó.

―Dudo que alguien me creyera de todos modos. ¿Cuando tenemos que ir a hablar con la agencia secreta encubierta para la que trabaja la Sra. Botsova? ―Lou se arrimó hasta que llegaron al coche.

Harry esperó a que estuvieran en el camino antes de responder.

―Mañana por la tarde. Nos encontraremos con ellos y los agentes de la NSA en el laboratorio. Tendrán que tomar toda tu investigación y la fórmula extra. Les dirás todo lo que sabes y podremos lavarnos las manos de la situación, aunque vas a tener un equipo de protección durante un tiempo. Hasta que estén seguros de que los chinos te dejarán en paz.

Lou arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

―Eso va a apestar totalmente. ¿Cómo vamos a tener sexo en el almuerzo o algo así si estoy siendo seguido por los agentes? Puedo ver nuestra vida amorosa recibiendo un golpe por esto.

―Cariño, cuando estés conmigo, los agentes no van a estar alrededor. Dios sabe, que la mayoría de ellos no quieren ver o escucharnos teniendo sexo. ―Extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos―. Confía en mí. Nuestra vida sexual estará bien.

Lou rebotó.

―Ah, bueno. Odiaría no tenerte desnudo en cualquier momento del día. Por lo tanto, no puedo esperar para presentarte a quienes se burlaban de mí en la escuela.

―¿Sabes que ellos no importan? Lo que pensaba en el colegio y lo que piensan ahora no importa. Todo lo que importa es cómo te sientes acerca de ti mismo y que te amo. Todo lo demás es un escaparate. ―Harry se detuvo en un semáforo y miró a Lou―. Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Nada de lo que digan o hagan me hará cambiar de opinión.

―Probablemente te parece una tontería que quiera hacer esto. Quiero restregar en sus narices mi éxito un poco. ―Lou agachó la cabeza―. Sólo podemos olvidarnos de ir, si tú quieres.

―No. Esta reunión de ex alumnos es importante para ti, así que iremos. Les mostraremos que has atrapado a un semental, y cómo te has convertido en mucho más que un geek.

Lou se echó a reír.

―No sé acerca de ser más que un geek, pero ciertamente puedo decir que eres completamente un semental.

Harry se unió a la risa y continuaron charlando y bromeando mientras se dirigían al evento. Él esperaba que la noche resultara todo lo que Lou quería que fuera. Era la primera de muchas noches como estas que pasarían juntos, ya que fundieron sus vidas y futuros. La fuerza de su amor era la base sobre la que lo harían.


End file.
